Derrière les Mythes
by emyliane
Summary: "Les mythes et les légendes sont basés sur une réalité que certains se sont efforcés de faire disparaître. De la même manière que seuls les récits et l'Histoire des vainqueurs sont conservés -détruisant ainsi les cultures et l'Histoire entières de ceux qui ont été vaincus- les vampires ont pris soin de dissimuler ce qui s'est réellement passé."
1. L'éveil

« Non, s'il te plait non ! »

Anna se débattait comme un beau diable mais la poigne du jeune homme était un véritable étau. Il l'avait saisi au bras d'une seule main et elle avait eu beau hurler et lutter, elle se faisait inexorablement entraîner vers le vielle usine désaffectée toute de taules froissées.

Sa journée avait pourtant admirablement bien commencé. La meilleure journée dont elle pouvait rêver après ses derniers jours désespérément sombres.

Une semaine plus tôt Jasmine Agrabah une de ses meilleurs amis avait disparu. Aladdin, son petit ami, avait été -_était_- toujours le principal suspect de l'affaire. Le jeune homme avait déjà un lourd casier de délinquants ayant régulièrement flirté avec la loi : vol à la tire, cambriolage, braquage entre autres méfaits. Aladdin avait semble-t-il toujours couru après l'argent et Jasmine était l'incarnation de la richesse. Fille unique d'un magna des affaires, possédant à son actif de célèbres mines de diamants, son enlèvement coïncidait à quelques jours près à l'aveu auprès d'Aladdin de qui elle était. A Corona -la cité du Soleil- tous avaient ignoré sa véritable identité. Aladdin était donc le suspect le plus probable dans l'enlèvement de l'héritière. Si cela était bel et bien _l'héritière_ qui avait été enlevé et non, _Jasmine_, étudiante de première année à l'Université de Corona spécialité commerce, âgée de 19 ans. Car en effet Jasmine n'était que la Onzième des jeunes filles de 19 ans enlevés dans les deux derniers mois.

Les esprits étaient donc tendus et inquiets. La sécurité, renforcée dans la cité du Soleil. Mais Jasmine était restée introuvable. Anna avait peur à présent de découvrir ce qui avait pu lui arriver. L'homme qui la traînait de force se prénommait Hans. C'était un jeune homme de haute taille aux cheveux presque aussi flamboyant que les siens. Ces yeux qu'elle avait cru d'un vert émeraude -merci aux lentilles- étaient en réalité d'un noir d'encre. De ce gouffre de ténèbres propres à la créature maudite qu'il était.

Le jeune homme charmant qui l'avait emmené par deux fois manger une glace le long de la jetée à la lueur des étoiles avait finalement montré son vrai visage ce soir-là. Hans était de ces êtres qui n'étaient pas censé vivre à la Cité du _Soleil. _A Corona, le soleil ne se couchait qu'une brève heure. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la ville la plus adapté à un vampire, à une créature de l'ombre.

« Pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle désespérée de pouvoir échapper à l'homme. Je pensais... je...

-Tu pensais que je pouvais t'aimer ? Ricana-t-il en continuant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Je m'assurai simplement que tu correspondes à mon type de proie.

-Ton... type ? »

Anna sentait les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. La détresse qu'elle avait ressentie à la disparition de Jasmine n'était rien à côté de celle qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle voyait la mort se profiler devant elle. Elle avait la sensation de déjà sentir les canines de Hans pénétré la chair tendre de son cou et le sang s'écouler lentement de son corps.

Hans ne prit pas la peine de développer, il ouvrit le porte de l'usine désaffectée et... Anna vomit. L'odeur était insoutenable. Un mélange d'urines, de biles et de déjections. L'odeur putride d'êtres vivants confinés dans un lieu clos sans possibilité d'envisager un semblant d'hygiène.

Il y faisait noir comme dans un four, Anna trébucha plusieurs fois et elle serra les dents refusant de penser à ce sur quoi elle avait pu marcher. Puis finalement, Hans qui voyait -comme tout vampire- particulièrement bien dans le noir, ouvrit une porte ou une grille grinçante. Anna se sentit soudain jeté en avant et elle s'étala sur le sol. La peau de ses paumes et de ses genoux s'égratigna sur le béton brut du sol et son visage frappa le sol recouvert d'un mélange visqueux dont elle refusa de reconnaître l'existence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de vomir de nouveau. Couplée à une terreur sans nom quant à sa situation, Anna commença à moitié à s'étouffer. La porte dans son dos se referma dans un claquement sec qu'elle entendit à peine.

« A- Anna ? »

Son prénom perça la brume de panique et de détresse qui obscurcissait son esprit. La voix ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Bien au contraire.

« Jasmine ?

-Anna !

-Oh Déesse Jasmine, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant dans le sens de la voix. »

Elle rencontra violemment le grillage rigide de sa cage.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que...

-Silence ! Tonna la voix de Hans. »

Immédiatement la vieille usine tomba dans le silence. Anna se rendit compte qu'en plus de Jasmine et de son propre babillage, il y avait eu un bruit de fond. Des murmures et des gémissements de d'autres personnes qui s'étaient aussitôt tues quand Hans l'avait ordonné.

« Jasmine ? Chuchota Anna. Où-

-Non Anna, il faut se- »

Probablement que son amie avait voulu la prévenir de se taire. Mais Jasmine n'eut pas le temps de finir de la prévenir que la grille se rouvrit. Anna sentit la poigne forte de Hans se saisir de l'avant de sa chemise. Il l'attira à lui et Anna put sentir le souffle superflu de la créature. Une odeur de sang caillé. Une odeur de mort. Une pensée parasite lui traversa l'esprit : avait-elle vraiment souhaité l'embrasser ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte ?

« J'ai dit _silence_, lui susurra Hans. Ne comprends-tu pas ce mot ? Alors je vais te l'enseigner. »

Anna sentit Hans la re-projeter au sol. Elle s'étala à nouveau dans l'affreuse substance puis il y eu la brûlure odieuse de sa chair déchiré par le claquement d'un fouet et ce fut comme si elle n'était capable que d'une seule chose : crier. Des cris rauques de souffrance, entremêlés de sanglot sec. Chaque cri allait à l'encontre de l'ordre de Hans au silence, chaque cri méritait un nouveau coup de fouet. Finalement la douleur fut telle qu'elle finit par perdre connaissance et alors seulement le fouet cessa son lugubre chant. Le silence avait été établi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand Anna reprit conscience, elle ne se rappela pas immédiatement sa situation. Ce fut en tentant de se relever qu'une douleur à couper le souffle lui rappela la correction de Hans. Par un automatisme rapidement acquis, elle ravala son gémissement et garda le silence. Elle se permit de lentement tourner la tête et d'appréhender son environnement. A présent que la seule heure de ténèbres étaient passée, le soleil filtrait par les nombreux interstices de la vieille usine, baignant l'intérieur d'une pénombre angoissante.

Anna se trouvait en effet dans une cellule d'à peine deux mètres sur trois. Cela se résumait à une cage grillagé et d'un seul en béton nu. Pas de lit, ni de sanitaire. Rien, si ce n'est des flaques de liquides à la vue aussi détestable que l'odeur. Sa cellule en jouxtait deux autres. Une vide. Et une seconde où était accroupie une jeune fille qui l'observait. Anna mit un moment à reconnaître Jasmine. Son visage était aminci à la suite de sa seule semaine de détention. Sa lèvre était coupé et la moitié de son visage égratigné. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable. Anna remarqua non sans surprise un amas de déjections et une zone humide autour dont de fines rigoles partaient jusqu'à recouvrir quelques parcelles de la propre cellule d'Anna. Jasmine remarqua son regard et, d'une voix éteinte, tint visiblement à se justifier.

« Ce n'est pas comme si il nous permettait d'atteindre un sanitaire. »

Quand la réalité s'imposa finalement à Anna, quand elle comprit qu'elle était couchée dans de la pisse et de la merde -aussi vulgaire que cela soit de le formuler ainsi- ainsi que ses propres vomissures de la veille, Anna en oublia son dos. Elle se releva en gémissement, vint se blottir contre l'angle le moins insalubre de sa prison et tenta bien inutilement d'ôter la _crasse_ qui lui m'acculait le visage. Elle l'étala tout au plus.

« Il n'est pas là, précisa Jasmine. Il ne reste jamais bien longtemps. L'odeur et notre vue l'écœurent. Et l'endroit laisse bien trop de soleil pénétrer pour qu'il puisse sommeiller ici. »

Anna aurait voulu lui crier qu'il fallait en profiter pour fuir. Ou au moins tenter d'éventrer leur cellule, mais la peur comme un étau enserrait sa gorge, la confinant au silence.

« Oh Déesse Anna. Je suis tellement désolée. »

_Pourquoi ?_ Songea-t-elle.

« Hans avait semblé si sympathique quand je l'ai rencontré. On s'est vu quelque fois et je lui ai parlé de toi. Je lui disais qu'il aurait été tout à fait ton type et... »

Jasmine se mit soudain à pleurer, emportant toutes possibilités de comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

« Pour- »

Sa gorge était douloureuse de ces cris la veille. Et sa voix rauque de sa peur. Hans leur avait ordonné de garder le silence et Anna se découvrait plus obéissante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Parler lui demanda un effort incommensurable.

« Pourquoi ne nous tue-t-il pas ? »

Jasmine hoquetant, hausse les épaules d'ignorance.

« Nous sommes là pour un rituel, murmura une nouvelle voix faible et nasillarde. »

Anna remarqua alors qu'il y avait encore bien d'autres cellules. Une dizaine de personnes étaient enfermée avec elle. Elle reconnut quelques-uns des visages, ceux des jeunes filles enlevées ces deux derniers mois. Toutes étaient amincies, couvertes de coupures ou de bleus et terriblement crasseuses.

Toutes les jeunes filles enlevées à Corona étaient là, comprit Anna. Toutes encore vivante. Si on pouvait appeler cela vivant. La première Snow -elle ne savait plus quoi- était dans la cellule la plus éloignée de la sienne, ce dont Anna remercia le ciel. Car même d'aussi loin, elle voyait la montagne d'immondice dans laquelle les pieds de la jeune fille pataugeaient. Elle n'était plus qu'un sac d'os. Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. On aurait tout aussi bien pu la prendre pour morte.

« Un rituel ? Balbutia Anna.

-Oui.

-Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Jasmine. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Personne ne le sait. Mais il nous retient là. Il vérifie chaque soir que nous sommes là, nous donne un peu d'eau et de nourritures. Mais juste de quoi subsister. »

_Et parfois il ramène une nouvelle personne._

« Qu'est-ce que fait un vampire à Corona ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Tes questions reviennent toujours aux mêmes : qu'est-ce que ce barge nous veut ? Et on te l'a dit, on en sait rien, cracha de nouveau la seconde jeune fille.

-Arrête Javotte. Anna ne t'a rien fait, la défendit Jasmine. »

_Javotte. _Anna savait qu'elle était aussi une étudiante de la faculté de Corona. Le genre de snob qui se pensait au-dessus de tout le monde. Elle était aussi détestable que sa sœur Anastasie. Et Anna qui connaissait personnellement leur belle-sœur Cendrillon -la fille la plus gentille et naïve de la planète- avait toujours été peiné pour son amie. Javotte avait été enlevée deux semaines plus tôt.

« Non je ne m'arrête pas, cracha-t-elle acide. La seule question qui importe est de savoir quand Pandora va finalement intervenir. Ma mère a des relations. Pandora va _forcément_ venir pour _me_ sauver. »

Anna grimaça. Avec les nouvelles informations dévoilées suite à l'enlèvement de Jasmine, il était bien plus probable que ce soit les relations de Mr. Agrabah qui fassent intervenir Pandora que celle de la (toute) petite noblesse en perdition.

« Pandora n'a aucun quartier à Corona. Habituellement, il n'y a pas de vampires ici. Alors tant que sa présence n'est pas prouvée, Pandora n'a aucun pouvoir pour y lancer ses chiens. »

Jasmine avait raison. Jasmine était toujours au courant de ce genre de chose. Et cela était effrayant car Hans avait pris soin de ne commettre aucun crime propre au vampire. Aucune victime exsangue n'avait été notée à Corona aux dernières informations, aucun vol de sang à l'hôpital. Cela était des vérifications d'usage même dans une ville comme Corona.

Anna laissa Jasmine et Javotte continuées de débattre. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de faire quoique ce soit. Elle sombra lentement dans un sommeil cauchemardesque.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« … te dit que 13 est amplement suffisant pour la cérémonie.

-Et si ça ne l'est pas.

-Cela le sera, Mère Gothel. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'en chercher d'autres. »

Anna se réveilla lentement. Le soleil se couchait, mais on voyait encore suffisamment l'intérieur de l'usine. Pour se protéger des derniers rayons du soleil, Hans portait une longue toge masquant la moindre partie de son corps. Son compagnon -la supposée Mère Gothel- n'en avait semble-t-il pas besoin. C'était une vieille dame aux cheveux gris bouclés et à la peau fripée. A la grande horreur d'Anna, elle portait l'habit des ordres. Mère Gothel, se souvint-elle finalement, était le nom de la plus haute autorité religieuse de Corona. Elle était censée être -en l'absence de Pandora- la plus grande ennemie des Vampires.

« Souvenez-vous ma chère. Si tout marche comme prévu, reprit Hans, vous retrouverez votre jeunesse et la garderez pour l'éternité. »

Alors c'était cela, même les hommes de Dieu étaient prêts à sacrifier leur foi et la vie de leur fidèle pour une damnation éternelle. Anna pouvait le comprendre. Enfant, elle avait été une fervente lectrice d'une série à succès dans lesquelles les vampires pouvaient être des créatures exceptionnelles. Et elle avait souhaité être l'une des leurs. Elle aurait été forte, rapide et immortel. Mais peut être aurait-elle du comprendre que cela n'était qu'une fiction car Hans ne buvait probablement pas de sang animal et il ne scintillait pas au soleil comme le plus pure des diamants. Il était réel, il était la bête tapis dans la nuit, se nourrissant du sang des hommes et il était le monstre que le soleil lui-même tentait de chasser de ses terres.

Elle aurait aimé posséder une lame d'argent pour pourfendre Hans et la traîtresse Mère Gothel.

« Bien alors dépêchons nous, je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Leurs odeurs sont infectes. C'est écœurant.

-Le désespoir est une grande source d'énergie pour un rituel de magie noire, se justifia Hans.

-Le désespoir peut être mais je doute que quiconque puisse apprécier un sang mêlé à de la merde, dit crûment Mère Gothel. Mais après tout, c'est vous le vampire, Sir Westergaard. »

Hans grommela, mais sembla en convenir. Il s'approcha de la première cellule, celle de Snow et l'ouvrit. La jeune femme devait être incroyablement abattue par sa détention car elle ne broncha pas même lorsque Hans lui passa des fers au poignet. A vrai dire, aucune ne se débattit vraiment. Toutes étaient bien trop faibles.

Anna elle-même ne put faire grand-chose. Son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir et si ce n'était pour Jasmine liée devant elle qui la soutenait, Anna n'aurait pas eu la force de marcher. Seule Javotte pérora et se débattit en vain. Anna dut reconnaître que toute garce qu'elle fut, Javotte était courageuse. Ou stupide. Hans ne perdit cependant pas de temps à la corriger. Cela en soit n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elles étaient 13 enchaînées les unes à la suite des autres. Treize, cela signifiait que l'une d'elle n'avait même pas été déclarée disparue. Treize jeunes filles faibles, sales et affamées.

Hans alla chercher l'équivalent d'une lance à incendie et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que la pression envoie finalement de l'eau. Anna s'était attendue à ce que l'eau soit froide, que cette douche forcée soit agréable. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de chance que pour le reste. Le tuyau avait traînés en majorité à l'extérieur, sous le soleil de plomb de Corona et cela pendant 23h. L'eau n'était ni froide ni tiède mais brûlante. Les treize d'entre elles tentèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper au jet tout en gémissant et suppliant. Mais Hans ne cessa pas. La brûlure couplée à la puissance du jet rendait l'expérience douloureuse, sapait leur dernière force et mettait à vif leur peau malmené et leurs blessures déjà bien mal en point. Quand Hans cessa de les 'nettoyer', elles avaient toutes la peau rouge et des blessures se remettant à saigner. Si point positif il devait y avoir, elles étaient au moins propres. Débarrasser du plus gros de la saleté.

« Allons, s'impatienta Hans. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

D'un geste sec, il tira sur les maillons de leur chaîne commune, et, de force, elles furent toutes traînées à la suite les unes des autres dans les quartiers abandonnés ou endormis de la ville. Hans n'eut pas besoin de les menacer pour qu'elles gardent le silence. Elles n'en avaient plus la force de toutes les manières.

La courte nuit était finalement tombée et elle était effroyablement sombre. Pour une seule heure de ténèbres, Corona n'avait jamais véritablement investi dans un éclairage appropriée. Permettant à Hans de ne se faire que peu de soucis. Leur destination était bien près de toutes les façons.

Le Sanctuaire de Corona.

Le Lieu de Culte par définition. Censé être sanctifié et protégeant des créatures de la nuit tout humain qui viendrait si réfugier. Hans n'hésita pourtant pas à en franchir le seuil. Était-ce à cause de Mère Gothel ? Le Sanctuaire avait-il perdu sa protection parce qu'elle avait trahi le lieu où elle était censée représenter le divin ?

Anna ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse. Dans la nuit, l'église était lugubre. Le vitrail laissait filtrer la pâle lueur de la Lune, travestissant les représentations divines en leur tenant démoniaque.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir trompé ! Gronda Hans.

-Je ne me le serais jamais permis, chuchota Mère Gothel. »

Sa voix était restée respectueuse malgré sa trahison. Ce n'était pas aux Dieux qu'elle tournait le dos, comprit Anna, c'était à la mort.

La vieille femme entra finalement dans la cours du sanctuaire. Elle s'approcha d'une paroi recouverte de lierres et les arracha à grandes brassées. Une partie des pierres désolidarisées par le lierre une fois enlevé roulèrent soudain dévoilant un étroit escalier en spiral qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

« Après vous, indiqua Hans. »

Mère Gothel voulut se plaindre mais obtempéra tout de même. Sans lumière, elle dut poser sa main contre la paroi irrégulière et la suivre lentement. Hans descendit à son tour, le pas sûr, parfaitement à l'aise. Il tira à nouveau sèchement sur la chaîne et les treize jeunes filles suivirent. Anna planta ses talons dans la terre, tentant de résister mais cela ne servit à rien. Jasmine dut d'ailleurs la soutenir quand son dos se rappela à elle suite à l'effort. Anna trébucha plusieurs fois dans l'escalier. Les marches étaient irrégulières et glissantes. L'ambiance sombre et lourde était écœurante. Presque autant que celle de l'usine alors qu'il n'y n'avait aucune odeur particulière, aucune vue horrifique.

La descente dans le gouffre de ténèbres sembla durer une éternité puis finalement le sol redevint plat. Un court instant, il ne se passa rien puis une torche fut allumée par Hans. Mère Gothel alluma toutes les suivantes.

C'était une salle large mais basse de plafond. Une salle entièrement nue qui ne possédait qu'une seule chose : un énorme bloque de marbre noir. Les torches ne laissaient voir aucune inscription particulière si ce n'est un symbole simple mais parfaitement gravé. Un flocon de neige.

« Enfin! Des siècles de recherches et je la trouve enfin, s'exclama Hans avec un véritable enthousiasme. »

Il délaissa ses victimes pour atteindre le cercueil à grandes enjambés. Il s'arc-bouta sur le socle et pendant de longues minutes il ne se passa rien. Puis avec un grondement sourd, le socle commença à glisser, jusqu'à basculer et retomber dans un effroyable bruit sur le sol.

« C'est elle ! C'est bien elle! »

Hans revint vers elles. Il attacha la chaîne à un anneau de métal avant de briser à main nu les seules menottes de Snow. Il la tira facilement à sa suite sous le regard atterré de ses compagnes de misères.

Puis appuyant fermement au milieu de ses omoplates la força à se pencher au-dessus de la tombe ouverte. Elles virent son visage se peindre en un masque d'horreur. Snow ouvrit sa bouche pour crier et... Hans lui trancha la gorge. Le sang éclaboussa l'intérieur de la tombe ainsi que Hans. Pendant que le sang de Snow s'écoulait à grand flot et que la jeune fille s'étouffait dans son propre sang, les yeux de Hans brûlaient d'un éclat primal. Il lécha le sang qui avait éclaboussé au bord de ses lèvres.

« Le sang des vierges est toujours si exceptionnel. Espérons que 13 vierges d'une vingtaine d'années seront suffisantes. »

Alors que le pouls de Snow ralentissait ne laissant plus que de petits jets de sang pulser de sa gorge ouverte, les douze autres jeunes filles à présent consciente de ce qui allaient leur arriver, tentèrent d'arracher la chaîne à l'anneau auquel on les avait attachées. Elles se cisaillèrent les poignets en vain. Une par une, Hans vint les chercher, les pencha au-dessus du cercueil et leur trancha la gorge. Le visage de Hans était constellé de sang, sa langue pointait régulièrement hors de ses lèvres pour goûter le sang de celles qu'il sacrifiait.

Javotte était hystérique. Elle avait crié à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir muette quand Hans l'égorgea.

« Non, non, non, non, gémit Jasmine. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai beaucoup d'argent. Il suffit de me dire ce que vous voulez et vous l'aurez. »

Ses arguments n'atteignirent pas Hans.

« Ce que je veux c'est ton sang uniquement. »

Anna, prostrée contre le mur, ne pouvait que pleurer. Elle venait de voir 11 jeunes filles se faire trancher la gorge sous les rires d'un monstre à l'apparence humaine. Et avant que sa propre mort n'arrive, elle allait devoir assister à celle de sa meilleure amie. Jasmine fut amenée auprès du cercueil, prête à être sacrifiée quand Mère Gothel arrêta Hans.

« Je crois qu'elle se réveille. »

Hans lâcha immédiatement Jasmine pour voir par lui-même. Mère Gothel dut se tromper car il se releva excessivement énervé pour découvrir que Jasmine n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà commencé à remonter l'escalier menant à la sortie.

Un grondement guttural fut émis de la poitrine de Hans avant qu'il ne bondisse à sa suite. Il était plus rapide que tout humain en ce monde. Jasmine n'avait aucune chance. L'attrapant par les cheveux, il la tira en arrière. Jasmine perdit l'équilibre et bascula, dévalant les escaliers. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle. Quand elle atteignit le palier, elle commença à se traîner loin de Hans à la seule force de ses bras. Ces jambes ne répondaient plus. Hans la rattrapa et la jeta à travers la salle telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle frappa le marbre du cercueil avec suffisamment de force pour le fissurer. Peut-être était-elle morte ou simplement évanoui mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. L'attrapant à nouveau par les cheveux, Hans souleva Jasmine et frappa sa tête contre le rebord du cercueil. Puis frappa à nouveau. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Son crâne avait éclaté. Ce n'était plus qu'une bouillie sanglante.

Anna avait calé sa tête entre ses genoux, essayant de s'empêcher d'hyper-ventiler, de chasser de son esprit le crâne enfoncé, les orbites vides et la masses visqueuses qui s'était répandu le long du marbre brillant.

« Et il n'en resta plus qu'une, ricana Hans. J'espère pour toi que ton sacrifice la réveillera. »

Sa voix détenait une menace si elle échouait, mais Anna ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle risquait si son sacrifice s'avérait insuffisant.

Hans brisa sa chaîne et l'attrapant par la nuque l'emmena jusqu'au cercueil avant de la pencher au-dessus de la même manière que les autres. Anna garda les yeux hors du cercueil et de ce qui y résidait. Elle regarda au-delà, regarda l'amas de corps ayant servi de sacrifice et s'imagina au-dessus de cette pile.

Elle imaginait déjà la lame en train de... Non elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le temps de l'imaginer. Elle aurait déjà dû avoir sa gorge tranchée. Elle remarqua alors que Hans ne la maintenait plus au-dessus du cercueil. Il s'était redressé et scandait qu'il l'avait fait. Qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Anna osa enfin baisser les yeux. Elle distingua tout d'abord le tissu étrangement conservé d'une robe bleu à présent humide et tâché de sang puis, suivant les courbes harmonieuses, remonta jusqu'au visage. _Peau blanche, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. _Ces caractéristiques étaient encore plus frappantes de par le contraste des éclaboussures de sang qui la maculaient.

Anna remarqua que cette jeune fille la regardait. Anna lui rendit son regard et un sourire sardonique étira alors ses lèvres dévoilant une rangée de dents étonnamment blanches et deux canines effilées.

_Vampire._

La compréhension de ce que Hans avait ramené à la vie lui fit s'écarter d'instinct du cercueil. Avec toute la grâce et l'adresse qui la caractérisait, Anna retomba sur les fesses. Elle constata que Hans et Mère Gothel étaient tous deux accaparés par le réveil de leur compagnon. Anna tenta alors de reculer le plus discrètement possible.

Soudainement un bras pâle émergea du cercueil pour s'emparer de Mère Gothel. La femme cria alors que le nouveau vampire plongeait ses canines dans son cou, visiblement affamé. Anna ne trouva pas le moindre regret ou pitié pour le sort de cette femme. Elle se félicita juste d'avoir pensé à se reculer à temps. Mère Gothel l'avait peut-être oublié mais elle était -avait été- humaine. Une proie en somme qu'aucun accord n'aurait empêché la jeune vampire d'attaquer.

La jeune femme n'avait pas encore fini de boire le sang de Mère Gothel que Hans l'en sépara. Anna crut bien qu'il allait être attaqué pour l'avoir interrompu. Mais Hans semblait inquiet. Ils dialoguèrent dans la langue commune mais leur débit fut si rapide qu'Anna ignora tout de leur échange. Les seuls mots qu'elles comprirent furent Pandora et Lycan.

L'ouïe d'un vampire est meilleure que celle d'un être humain. Hans avait visiblement perçu avant elle l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. Et Anna l'entendait à présent. Le bruit de griffes aussi puissantes qu'imposantes raclant la pierre dans une course effrénée. Une meute de Pandora descendait la salle et cette fois les vampires seraient les proies.

Avec un grondement de réprobation, la vampire tout juste éveillée brisa la nuque de l'humaine et commença à se dirigea vers Anna.

Cette dernière avait envie de pleurer à l'ironie de sa situation. Elle allait mourir à quelques secondes près. Cela n'arriva toutefois pas. Hans interrompit à nouveau la femme pour l'entraîner vers un passage étroit et obscure qu'Anna n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Au même moment arrivait le premier lycan.

Anna n'en avait jamais vu. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu de vampire par le passé. Mais si l'un pouvait se faire passer pour un homme, le second ne pouvait guère se faire passer pour un loup. Il en avait pourtant l'apparence mais la taille était loin d'être équivalent. Il faisait facilement la taille d'un cheval, tout en étant bien plus large. Il était d'un blanc pure ce qui surlignait d'autant plus le bleu intense de ses yeux. Derrière lui des loups de tailles nettement plus petit bien que, là encore bien loin de celle d'un loup commun, suivaient. De toutes les nuances du roux au noir, ils grondaient, les griffes grattant contre la pierre. Une bonne partie d'entre eux s'élancèrent vers les cadavres pour lesquels ils se battirent. Anna sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge aux bruits écœurants des os broyés par les imposantes mâchoires. Le peu qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fut au moins 4 loups qui avalaient des membres entiers, arrachant os et chairs des cadavres. Puis le loup blanc gronda et, bon gré, mal gré, les Lycans s'élancèrent après les vampires. Seul le loup blanc resta quelques instants, le regard porté vers le cercueil, avant de se précipiter à la suite de la meute sans aucun regard en arrière. Pataud ou sans grand soucis pour son environnement, il frappa le cercueil de marbre dans sa course, finissant de le briser, et disparut dans l'étroit passage.

Pour la première fois en plus de 24h, Anna se retrouva seule et en relative sécurité.

Le silence assourdissant, le cumul d'événements trop affreux pour être appréhendé, la douleur déchirante de son dos et la chute de l'adrénaline faisant, Anna perdit finalement connaissance avec pour dernière image d'intenses yeux bleus.


	2. Elsa Arendelle

**Voilà, le chapitre.2. Comme j'essaie de ne mettre que des personnages issus de Disney dans cette histoire, j'essaierai de penser à préciser en note de quels Disney ils ont pu être tirés. **

**Dans le chapitre 1, hormis les personnages directement tirés de Frozen, il y avait donc comme personnages cités ou présents: Aladdin et Jasmine (d'Aladdin à l'évidence), Cendrillon et sa demi-soeur Javotte (de Cendrillon), Mère Gothel (de Raiponce) et Snow pour Snow-White (parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux que Blanche-neige).**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip..._

Le bruit était des plus désagréables. Répétitif, agaçant, strident. Terriblement ennuyant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir changé la sonnerie de son radio réveil -surtout que le son n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait fallu si le but était de réellement la réveiller.

Anna tendit néanmoins la main pour éteindre l'affreux bip. Elle ne trouva pas de radio-réveil mais ce n'était pas comme si sa main avait pu atteindre sa table de chevet. Bouger son bras était une véritable torture. Bouger son bras étirait les muscles de son dos. Et son dos protesta. Une souffrance intense qui la fit geindre de douleur.

_Alors... tout cela n'avait pas été rêve_. Elle avait été bel et bien enlevée par Hans. Cette prise de conscience lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Jasmine était morte. Et toutes les autres. Et il y avait eu tant de sang. Et de douleur.

Chaque secousse provoquée par ses hoquets envoyait une nouvelle vague de douleur. La répétition des bips se fit plus rapide, copiant les battements frénétiques de son cœur dû à un mélange étourdissant de panique, de peur et de douleur. Son diaphragme se contracta violemment et elle eut certainement vomi si elle avait eu une quelconque nourriture dans l'estomac.

« Chut, chut, calme toi ma chérie. Respire lentement. Ça va aller. »

La voix était douce quoique légèrement rauque. Apaisante. Anna lui laissa dicter son comportement, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver une respiration plus contrôlée, de chasser en partie sa nausée et indirectement d'éclaircir son esprit. Par automatisme elle tenta de se redresser avant que son interlocutrice ne la repousse gentiment sur le lit, une main sur une épaule sauve de toutes blessures.

« Évites de te déplacer. Tu ne ferais que rouvrir tes plaies. »

Anna tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était terriblement sèche et douloureuse. La femme dut le comprendre car elle lui tendit une paille. Anna sirota avidement l'eau tiède de son verre. Ayant fini de boire, elle se tortilla tant que faire se peut pour tourner sa tête et voir enfin son interlocutrice. C'était une femme âgée. Ses cheveux auraient mérité une nouvelle teinture châtain pour masquer les racines grises. Son visage marqué par les rides, notamment de profondes pâtes d'oie au coin des yeux lui donnaient un air doux indiquant une vie de bonté et rire. Confiance. C'est cela qu'exprimait la vieille femme.

« Où- »

Anna se racla la gorge.

« Où suis-je ?

-Dans un bâtiment temporairement attribué à Pandora.

-Pandora ? Je suis à Pandora ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui, ma chérie. Nous t'avons ramené ici pour plus de sécurité. »

Anna ferma brièvement les yeux. Pandora était arrivée juste à temps pour sauver sa vie. Mais pas celles de Jasmine et des autres. Elles auraient toutes méritées d'être sauvées, même Javotte la hautaine.

« Sécurité ? dit-elle en se forçant à rester concentré sur la femme plutôt que sur les pensées courant dans sa tête. Sécurité pour vous ou moi ? »

La vieille femme sourit.

« Pour tous, répondit-elle énigmatique. Mais effectivement nous nous devions de nous assurer que tu n'avais pas été transformé, la moindre morsure aurait fait de toi l'une des leurs. Et même les âmes les plus douces cèdent à l'appel du sang. »

Anna expira de soulagement, inconsciente de l'inquiétude qu'une transformation avait fait peser sur sa conscience. Elle ne savait pas bien ce que Pandora faisait des vampires qu'il capturait, mais le bruit courrait qu'il préférait mener des expériences, tester leurs nouvelles armes entre autre chose, plutôt que simplement les éliminer. Anna n'aurait pas aimé tenir cette position. Anna était donc soulager de se réveiller blessée mais sans entrave et en sécurité à Pandora. En effet, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été mordu mais elle avait eu l'impression pendant son court enlèvement d'avoir passé son temps à s'évanouir. Par ailleurs son corps la faisait tant souffrir qu'Hans aurait bien pu la mordre qu'elle ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte.

Le simple rappel de l'existence de ce vampire crispa son corps de panique, envoyant des ondes de douleurs le long de son dos. _N'y penses pas_, s'ordonna-t-elle.

« Ma mère a-t-elle été informée ? »

Se concentrer sur sa famille et l'idée de peut-être les voir dans quelques minutes s'ils avaient été informé, la rasséréna.

« Non ma chérie. Tu n'avais pas été déclarée disparue. Et n'ayant pas tes papiers sur toi, nous ignorons d'ailleurs toujours qui tu es. Je suis Gerda, d'ailleurs. J'assiste le Docteur Gentil.

-Oh euh... Je suis Anna. Winters, Anna Winters.

-Très bien ma chérie. Le docteur Gentil ne va pas tarder à revenir voir ton dos. Nous avons essayé de diminuer la dose de morphine. Tu as tout de même dormi deux jours.

-Deux jours ? »

Cela expliquait son ventre vide. Et la faim qu'elle ressentait malgré la nausée.

Gerda n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son exclamation étonnée. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un sculptural médecin à la peau sombre. Anna se sentit soudain bien petite devant cet homme colossal.

« Euh vous vous appelez vraiment Gentil ? S'entendit-elle stupidement dire. »

L'homme avait un rire profond et chaleureux. Et une voix douce lui-aussi, teinté d'un accent chantant.

« Oui Amadou Gentil. Tu peux bien m'appeler comme tu veux enfant.

-Anna. Je m'appelle Anna.

-Bien Anna. Voyons voir ce dos d'accord. »

L'homme était précautionneux. Il décolla un tissu propre et léger de son dos, vérifia qu'aucune blessure ne s'était infectée puis étala avec délicatesse une espèce de pommade.

« On va laisser respirer. C'est un prototype de Pandora qui a fait ses preuves. Tu devrais pouvoir te mouvoir dans quelques jours. »

Anna acquiesça silencieusement, les larmes s'étant malgré elle regroupées au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il avait apposé la pommade.

« Tu...

-J'ai attendu dire qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée ! »

La porte avait été sèchement ouverte et la voix enrouée était celle d'une femme plus vieille encore que Gerda. Elle portait un casque radiophonique filaire d'un autre âge, accompagné d'un vieux micro et transportait avec elle la lourde odeur du tabac.

« Mme Placard, intervint Amadou, Miss Anna est encore trop...

-J'ai déjà informé le Capitaine Rourke, il ne devrait plus tarder. Nous avons déjà perdu bien trop de temps. Mr. Whitmore est impatient d'avoir des réponses. »

La voix dénotait d'un désintérêt total pour la situation en question. Son apparente empressement ne se notait nulle part ailleurs que dans le choix de ses mots. Elle avait en effet pris tout son temps pour parler et tout son temps pour tirer quelques longues bouffées de son affreuse cigarette.

Anna se tendit immédiatement. Il y avait trop de gens, trop d'inconnus et elle se sentit soudain claustrophobe. De la porte, Anna entendit la voix grave et autoritaire d'un homme -probablement le dit Capitaine- rabrouer une seconde personne.

« … mais Capitaine j'étais en train...

-Je me fiche de ce que vous étiez en train de faire Mr. Thatch. La fille est réveillée et nous avons besoin de réponses. Or vous êtes notre seul expert ici, alors faites votre travail. »

Sur ce, le capitaine Rourke, bien bâti, à l'uniforme vert militaire parfaitement repassé, une arme à feu ceinte à la hanche, les cheveux gris lissé en arrière, propulsa dans la salle de plus en plus étroite un jeune freluquet aux vêtements aussi débraillés que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Une ronde et large paire de lunette glissa de son nez et il dut les repousser maladroitement avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Oh euh bonjour, salua le jeune homme surpris de tant de regard portant sur lui. »

Le docteur Amadou regarda la salle avant de soupirer.

« Allons. S'ils doivent avoir cette discussion dès maintenant, laissons-leur au moins la place de travailler. »

A cette injonction, la vieille Placard sortit, puis Gerda et finalement le docteur Gentil. La porte se referma derrière lui et Anna fut plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à faire face au Capitaine Rourke qui avait poursuivi son chemin après avoir lancer le malheureux jeune homme dans sa chambre. Anna l'avait trouvé suffisamment antipathique du couloir.

« Alors euh...

-Anna, souffla-t-elle déjà lasse de devoir sans cesse se présenter.

-Oh oui bien sûr, dit-il maladroitement. Et je suis Milo Thatch. »

Anna sourit. Le jeune homme semblait aussi maladroit qu'elle et plutôt sympathique. Rassurant donc.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, Mr. Thatch ?

-Ah et bien... je suis l'expert en démonologie. Vampirologie, corrigea-t-il. Mes confrères ne semblent pas convaincus qu'il puisse exister d'autres monstres que les vampires.

-Et bien... il y a les Lycans, non ? »

Milo Thatch sembla prêt à lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne se ravise.

« Je suppose oui. »

Il tira maladroitement un siège avant de s'y asseoir du bout des fesses. Il croisa les jambes puis les décroisa, paraissant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle-même. Alors qu'en toute honnêteté, Anna -allongée sur son ventre- était à moitié nue pour laisser son dos « respiré ».

Finalement Milo posa sur ses genoux l'imposant ouvrage qu'il transportait, sur lequel il superposa un bloc note ouvert.

« J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, indiqua-t-il en pointant son bloc de la pointe de son stylo à encre.

-Allez-y, s'écria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme sur-joué.

-Bien, euh... en fait je suppose qu'il serait bien que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous interromprais au moment où j'estimerai qu'il me faut des précisions. »

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'une consigne mais Anna obéit. Elle savait que quelqu'un finirait par lui demander de relater ce qui s'était passé. Autant le faire maintenant, quand tout était encore frais dans son esprit. Plutôt cela serait fait, plutôt elle pourrait essayer de tourner la page. Elle tenta cependant de se montrer aussi détachée que possible. Pleurer n'aiderait personne.

« Ce Hans, auriez-vous plus d'information sur lui ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Et bien je crois qu'il se nommait Hans Waster- ou Westergaard. Il est plus grand que vous, bien proportionné, plutôt beau garçon, commenta-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Il a des cheveux roux, enfin un châtain qui tend fermement vers le roux. Et des favoris. Il portait des lentilles vertes pour dissimuler ses yeux noirs de vampires. Je suppose qu'il devait être âgé. De plusieurs siècles au moins. Cela faisait au moins aussi longtemps qu'il cherchait ce cercueil. »

Milo Thatch ouvrit son énorme livre et tourna page après page. Anna curieuse l'observait en silence. Les pages étaient vieilles et jaunis par le temps. Elles craquaient à chaque manipulation. Anna y distingua différentes types d'écriture, différents types de langues, d'encres et de nombreuses ratures. Il était forcément un expert linguistique pour y comprendre quoique ce soit.

Néanmoins, la présence de différentes langues attestait de l'origine très ancienne de l'ouvrage. Si l'existence des vampires devaient présenter un point positif, c'était d'avoir, avec le temps, imposé une langue commune de par le monde.

« Westergaard, Westergaard, répéta-t-il en laissant ces doigts glissés sur les pages craquelées. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'une telle recherche, Anna commença à s'endormir lorsque Milo s'écria qu'il avait trouvé.

« Effectivement, dit-il avec enthousiaste. Hans Westergaard, le treizième fils d'Henrik Westergaard. Lui et ses frères ont tous été transformés par leur propre père. Ils ont brièvement régné sur les Îles du Sud avant d'être expulsé des dites Îles lorsque les membres de l'Ordre de Sun-Flower les leur ont reprises. On estime qu'il a au moins 8, peut-être 9 siècles. Ce ne sont guère les plus vieux vampires qu'on connaisse, s'exclama-t-il en écrivant les informations au fil de sa lecture. Mais cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas entendu parler d'eux. »

Anna déglutit. Sa famille vivait aux Îles du Sud, seule l'assurance que cela fasse près de 9 siècles que ces îles aient été reprises aux vampires parvint à lui faire conserver son calme. Milo ne semblait guère s'inquiéter de cette information et continua à lui poser quelques questions : avait-elle entendu le nom d'untel ou d'untel -les frères de Hans visiblement. Après qu'elle lui ait répondu négativement, Milo lui permit de reprendre son histoire. Anna y consentit.

« Mère Gothel était dans le coup ? s'exclama-t-il estomaqué.

-Oui.

-Pourriez-vous le garder pour vous ? Demanda Milo tout en continuant de noter.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Anna outrée qu'on puisse souhaiter cacher l'existence de cet être aussi malveillant qu'égoïste.

-Écoutez, je comprends que vous vous désiriez la dénoncer. Mais c'est dernier temps le culte de Sun-Flower perd beaucoup de ces fidèles, ce qui se corrèle avec une diminution des protections des lieux de cultes et une expansion des territoires des vampires. Même si le soleil offre une excellente protection à Corona, nous préférerions ne pas voir les gens se détourner de l'église à la suite de la trahison de la Mère supérieur. »

Anna serra les dents, mais ne trouva pas la force de rassurer Milo sur son silence. Le nom de Mère Gothel ne méritait certainement pas d'être noté aux côtés de ses victimes.

Quand Anna commença à parler de la crypte, Milo se pencha vers elle avec un tel intérêt qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

« Décrivez-moi, ce cercueil.

-Noir, du marbre je crois. Je n'ai pas vu d'inscription particulière. Vous ne l'avez pas vérifié par vous-même ?

-En fait il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Nos Lycans ont été plutôt négligent et ont brisé le cercueil. Ils l'ont si bien détruit qu'une partie est totalement impossible à reconstituer »

Anna se rappela l'immense loup blanc. Il avait littéralement foncé dans le cercueil.

« Oh... et bien il n'y avait rien de... si attendez, il y avait une gravure. Un flocon de neige je crois. Ou c'est l'apparence que cela en avait. C'est difficile à dire, les torches créaient autant de lumières que d'ombres et ce n'est pas particulièrement facile de distinguer ce genre de chose sur du marbre noir. »

Milo tapota le bout de sa plume contre son menton, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Ça ne me dit rien, conclut-il finalement avant de simplement le noter. Je vous en prie, reprenez donc. »

Anna eut plus de mal à conter cette partie et Milo lui permit de sauter le passage relatif aux meurtres de ces douze compatriotes. Il s'attarda cependant longuement sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le cercueil lui-même.

« Décrivez-moi précisément ce qui se trouvait dans ce cercueil.

-Un vampire. Une femme. Elle semblait avoir mon âge. Elle portait une robe bleue, enfin je crois qu'elle était bleue. Avec tout ce sang, et cet éclairage.

-Bien, quoi d'autres.

-Elle était terriblement pâle, bien plus que Hans, se rappela Anna les yeux étroitement fermée alors qu'elle cherchait à se remémorer leur brève rencontre. Mais je suppose qu'être enfermée dans un cercueil pendant des siècles doit y jouer. Elle avait un joli visage je suppose. Pas forcément grande mais plutôt bien proportionnée. Euh... elle était blonde. Une vraie blonde, très claire. Et elle avait des yeux bleus, se rappela-t-elle soudainement. »

Des yeux d'un bleu qui l'avait particulièrement étonné.

Milo arrêta de prendre des notes.

« Ces yeux n'étaient pas noirs ? s'assura le jeune homme.

-Non, je viens de vous le dire, ils étaient bl- Attendez ? Ce n'était pas un vampire ?! Enfin elle peut porter des lentilles, balbutia-t-elle, mais...»

Milo pinça les lèvres, roulant son stylo entre ces doigts.

« Si, si c'était un vampire, soupira-t-il. Les Lycans nous l'ont confirmé.

-Ils ne les ont pas rattrapés pourtant, rappela Anna.

-Non, le chemin s'est rétréci et les Lycans sont assez massif. Ils auraient dû reprendre forme humaine pour passer mais cela les aurait rendu vulnérable. Ils ont toutefois attrapé leur odeur. C'était bel et bien deux vampires.

-Je croyais que tous les vampires avaient les yeux noirs, insista Anna doutant qu'un vampire visiblement endormi là depuis des siècles ait déjà des lentilles. »

Milo boucha et déboucha son stylo. Le bruit était particulièrement agaçant.

« Et bien ce n'est pas aussi... simple. Les vampires actuels, tous les vampires que nous _rencontrons _aujourd'hui ont les yeux noirs mais, à l'époque de l'émergence des vampires, leurs iris conservaient des pigments colorés.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Que Hans a réveillé quelque chose de très vieux et de très dangereux. Je vais devoir chercher jusqu'à quel point. »

Milo s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.

« Attendez ! Je... j'aimerai savoir à qui j'ai eu à faire, s'écria Anna plantant son regard déterminé dans celui de l'expert en vampirologie. »

Milo sembla gêné. Il hésita de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se rasseye à ses côtés et ne rouvre son livre.

« Cela peut prendre du temps et je peux ne rien trouver.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer je n'ai rien prévu pour la journée, ironisa Anna. Si je m'endors et que vous trouvez quelques choses, réveillez-moi Mr. Thatch.

-Appelez-moi Milo et nous avons une affaire. »

Anna lui sourit. Même si elle avait passé son temps à parler du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu, répondre aux questions du jeune homme lui avait paradoxalement permis de penser à autre chose, ou du moins de s'en détacher émotionnellement pendant un court moment. Elle laissa donc ses yeux se fermer, rassurer par la présence inoffensive de Milo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Anna sursaute. Elle n'est plus à Pandora. Elle est... en plein milieu de nulle part. C'est lumineux, non pas ensoleillé, juste lumineux. Blanc. Tout est blanc. Anna met un moment à comprendre que c'est de la neige qui recouvre absolument tout. Il en tombe à gros flocons._

_« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige. »_

_Anna se retourne à la recherche de la voix enfantine mais il n'y a rien._

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Appelle-t-elle. »

_Anna avance dans la poudreuse. Le silence est si épais qu'il en est presque tangible._

_« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! »_

_Anna se retourne continuant cependant d'avancer devant elle._

_Puis des couleurs commencent à apparaître. Le vert des sapins recouverts de neiges, le bois sombre, la pierre grise, la nappe rouge et..._

_Anna se fige, le paysage enneigé laisse enfin voir une scène. Un manoir de pierres grises aussi haut que large et un jardin en lisière de forêt. Un jardin qui sans toute cette neige doit être éblouissant et, au milieu de cela, sur de la neige blanche à présent piétinée : une petite table ronde en fer forgée recouverte d'une épaisse nappe rouge. Un service à thé, coûteux en apparence, y est déposé ainsi qu'une assiette à gâteaux. Quatre chaises sont disposées tout autour, la plupart occupé de jouets : une poupée, un nounours usé et un lapin en peluche._

_La quatrième chaise lui tournant le dos, elle ne voit qu'une petite tête blonde en dépasser par le dessus et des jambes d'enfants se balancer par le dessous._

« Hey ! »

_La petite fille ne réagit pas. Anna tente de s'approcher avant que soudainement cette dernière ne se retourne._

_Des cheveux d'or et des yeux bleus qui semblent la fixer._

Elle ressemble à ce vampire, songe Anna. Celui de la crypte.

_La petite fille est engoncée dans ces immenses robes à froufrou bien que celle-ci soit partiellement masquée par l'écharpe et l'épais manteau qu'elle porte._

_Elle ne semble pas plus la voir qu'elle ne l'entend. Elle semble chantonner alors qu'elle se remet à verser du thé à ces petits amis. Anna tente de la toucher, mais sa main refuse de lui obéir. Comme si elle n'a pas le droit de prendre de décisions dans le rêve._

_Anna croit finalement entendre le craquement d'une branche provenant de la forêt, elle y porte son regard mais, sous le couvert des arbres, elle n'y voit rien de particulier. Un frisson lui traverse l'échine. _Il n'est pas dû au froid, le froid ne la dérange pas ici.

_Le regard d'Anna se reporte sur la jeune fille. Elle babille à ses poupées. Mais Anna n'a toujours pas le son, seulement l'image. Puis, la porte du manoir s'ouvre. Anna observe une femme de chambre oscillant entre la panique et l'agacement. Elle semble appeler l'enfant. Anna tente de l'entendre. La femme avance d'un bon pas, derrière elle la porte reste ouverte. Au-dessus un fronton de pierre où est gravé un flocon de neige._

_La femme continue d'appeler l'enfant._

_« ... »_

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'entendre ?

« _... »_

_« ..-delle. »_

_« ...-rendelle. »_

_« Anna Arendelle! »_

Non, Anna était _son_ nom, elle s'appelait Anna _Winters_. Le vampire s'appelait-elle Anna elle-aussi ?

« Anna ! Réveillez-vous. J'ai trouvé son nom, elle s'appelle Arendelle. »

Les yeux d'Anna papillotèrent pour s'ouvrir sur... qui était-ce ? Ah oui, Milo Thatch. Le jeune homme paraissait excité alors qu'il tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Lentement, les images de son rêve et de cette petite fille s'estompèrent.

« Anna, êtes-vous réveillée ?

-Oui, oui désolé. Vous avez trouvé comment s'appelait le vampire ?

-Oui, elle se prénomme Elsa Arendelle. »


	3. Anna Winters

**Voici le chapitre 3 que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire (espérons qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'erreurs -enfin pas plus que d'habitude- qui s'y baladent). **

**Dans le chapitre 2, les nouveaux personnages étaient: Dr. Amadou Gentil, Mme Placard, Capitaine Rourke, Mr. Wilthmore et Milo Thatch (tous en effet tirés d'Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Qui est Elsa Arendelle ? Demanda Anna en tentant de se redresser. »

Elle ne pouvait supporter de rester allonger plus longtemps sur le ventre. Par ailleurs, le baume qu'on lui avait appliqué avait fait des merveilles et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait rester confinée dans cette position. Elle avait passé les deux jours les plus ennuyeux de sa vie. Ennuyeux quand elle était éveillée du moins, ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire : rester éveillée. Car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait le cauchemar que Hans lui avait fait vivre ou la scène étrange de cette petite fille blonde en train de prendre le thé avec ses peluches dans un paysage enneigé.

Deux jours plus tôt, Milo convaincu d'avoir découvert l'identité du mystérieux vampire, s'était précipité hors de sa chambre pour en informer ses supérieurs. Il avait laissé Anna avec un nom. Elsa Arendelle. Mais au-delà de cela, elle ignorait tout de ce vampire et de ce qui était si exceptionnelle à son sujet. Elle avait interrogé les autres membres de Pandora venus s'assurer de sa santé, notamment Gerda et Dr. Gentil. Mais aucun deux n'avait semblé autorisé à discuter du vampire en sa compagnie.

Puis Milo était revenu.

« Je me suis fait pas mal disputé, dit-il d'un air contrit. Mr. Whitmore n'était pas content que j'aie pu vous en avoir parlé. »

Mr. Whitmore -avait finalement appris Anna- était un vieille homme richissime. C'était feu son père qui avait permis à Pandora -un ordre vieux de plusieurs siècles- de se renforcer en la présence de Lycans. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait facilement dire que Mr. Whitmore possédait Pandora.

« Et bien, il n'aurait pas dû, se récria-t-elle, je crois mériter de connaître le nom de mes agresseurs.

-C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui dire, confia Milo, mais je crois qu'il a peur que vous déclenchiez une panique dans la population si nous vous en parlons. »

Anna renifla pleine de sarcasme.

« On me demande de garder silence sur la Mère Gothel et la dé-sanctification de son église mais on ne me fait pas confiance pour garder le silence sur cette Elsa ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que dé-sanctification soit un véritable mot- »

Anna lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire.

« Et bien dites à Mr. Whitmore que je suis prête à signer des papiers m'engageant à garder le silence sur Mère Gothel et même ce vampire blond si on me dit ce qui a tant semblé vous intéresser quand vous avez appris son identité. »

Milo Thatch sembla gêné.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment en mon pouvoir de...

-Alors trouver quelqu'un qui peut me donner cet accord. »

Milo ne tarda pas à sortir ni à revenir.

« Je vous présente Mademoiselle Porter, la nièce de Mr. Whitmore.

-Et parfois son avocat, soupira-t-elle. Tenez Miss Winters, signez ceci. »

Anna -les jambes pendantes hors du lit- observa la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux châtains, sa bonne mine et ce maintien tout aristocratique. La femme sembla la juger tout autant. Elle avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Sans la quitter des yeux, Anna attrapa finalement les papiers qu'on lui tendait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un accord de confidentialité sur ce qui vous est arrivée. »

Anna survola les papiers et sentit immédiatement un mal de crâne poindre. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien aux termes techniques employés.

« Euh, concrètement qu'est-ce que cela dit ?

-Que vous ne pouvez parler à personne de ce qui est arrivée de votre enlèvement à la sortie de nos locaux. Cette conversation comprise donc.

-Euh... à personne ? De rien. Je m'attendais à seulement devoir éviter de parler de la Mère Gothel ou d'Elsa...

-Fermez la porte Milo, gronda Mademoiselle Porter, et vous, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce évitez d'en parler aussi légèrement. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé d'en parler à tous les membres de notre confrérie.

-Euh désolé, mais je...

-Écoutez, la coupa Mademoiselle Porter en tirant un fauteuil pour s'asseoir face à Anna. L'idée même qu'un vampire ait pu si facilement agir à Corona de toutes les Cités, jetterait un vent de panique. Et je n'ose même pas parler de Mère Gothel.

-Mais les gens n'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir qu'ils sont en danger ?!

-Des gens apeurés ont tendance à agir stupidement et à mettre sur leur garde ceux que nous aimerions éventuellement attraper. Anna, je peux vous appeler Anna, n'est-ce pas ? Comprenez-moi bien, nous sommes tout à fait conscients de l'horreur que vous avez vécue. Nous allons mettre à votre disposition d'excellents psys qui seront au courant de votre affaire, mais votre enlèvement et ce qui vous est arrivé est inconnu du public et nous aimerions que cela le reste pour notre bien à tous.

-Et Hans ? Et l'autre vampire ? Ils vont s'en tirer comme ça ?! »

L'idée que Hans puisse s'en sortir alimentait une fureur brûlante chez Anna. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à tourner toute sa tristesse en rage et détermination pour ne pas s'effondrer. Et hormis la nuit, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

« Non, certainement pas. Grâce à vos informations, Pandora sait ce qu'il doit affronter et nous réunissons tous nos agents pour les attraper et faire justice. Évidemment, nous vous dédommagerons pour-

-J'ai vu des jeunes filles torturées se faire tuer sous mes yeux, Miss Porter. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ! Quand ce n'est pas leur mort que je vois en fermant les yeux, c'est ce vampire aux yeux bleus. Cela hante mes pensées et mes rêves, alors ne me faites pas l'affront de m'offrir de l'argent pour mon silence ! »

Anna avait craché ses mots avec une telle hargne que Milo et Mademoiselle Porter en restèrent silencieux.

« Je... »

Pour la première fois, Mademoiselle Porter sembla hésiter.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Anna, croyez moi. Mais, nous aimerions que vous ne vous mêliez pas de cette affaire. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engageriez alors. Vous avez de la famille et encore des amis. Allez les retrouver et reprenez votre vie.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais. Ce serait trahir Jasmine, Snow et les autres. Je mérite-, je dois savoir ! J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui a conduit à leur mort, ce pour quoi on a tenté de me tuer. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais tourner la page, vous comprenez ? »

Anna serrait les draps à s'en faire mal, elle retenait à grande peine de lourds sanglots. Mademoiselle Porter se laissa aller dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

« Je comprends oui. Bien sûr que je comprends, tout le monde ici comprendrait. »

Dans les non-dits, Anna comprit qu'une bonne partie de Pandora avait dû vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Mademoiselle Porter fouilla dans sa sacoche et en tira un nouveau document.

« Celui-ci, dit-elle en le signant elle-même, nous engage à vous dire tout ce que nous savons d'Elsa Arendelle si et seulement si, vous signez ces papiers. »

Le stylo pointait les différentes feuilles qu'Anna détenait encore. Anna jaugea la jeune femme puis Milo du regard avant de maladroitement signer en bas de chaque feuille.

« Allez-y, s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Dites-moi ce que vous savez. »

Mademoiselle Porter vérifia que tous les documents portent bien la signature d'Anna avant de faire signe à Milo qu'il pouvait parler. L'excitation revint dans son regard.

« Elsa Arendelle. Ou, comme cela se dit dans la langue usitée avant l'avènement des vampires, Elsa A Rena Del. »

Anna lui jeta un regard dépassé. Allait-elle recevoir un cours de langues ? Milo semblait prêt à traiter cela comme l'un des cours les plus ennuyants qu'elle connaisse.

« Ce qui se traduirait par..., Milo sembla convaincu que son silence volontaire laissait monter une sorte de tension ou d'excitation similaire à la sienne chez ses interlocutrices. Elsa de la famille royale de Del.

-Famille Royale ? Vous voulez dire qu'une reine ou une princesse a été mordue et transformée en vampire ? Et je ne pense même n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Del !

-Non, intervint Mademoiselle Porter. Les Arendelles ne sont pas nés dans la royauté. Ils étaient seulement de la haute aristocratie. Mais ils sont devenus souverains en devenant vampires.

-Et pas n'importe quel vampire. Ils sont la source, l'origine des vampires ! reprit Milo jetant les mains en l'air d'excitation.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Anna.

-Elsa Arendelle est reconnue comme le premier vampire à avoir vu le jour -enfin la nuit ! »

Anna et Mademoiselle Porter lui jetèrent un regard d'avertissement sur des blagues qui n'avait à l'évidence rien de drôle.

« Ahem, se racla-t-il la gorge en s'asseyant à côté d'Anna les mains sans cesse en mouvement alors qu'il expliquait un de ses sujets de prédilections. Elsa Arendelle, la reine des neiges ! Elle a fait du Duché de ses parents la capitale des vampires. Del est toujours le lieu où siègent les seigneurs sombres. Une ville cernée de montagnes, de forêts et de Fjords où la neige recouvre tout 10 mois de l'année. Une ville si au Nord que le soleil peut parfois ne jamais se lever et où, au meilleur de l'année, il ne paraît qu'une douzaine d'heures au mieux. Le pendant sombre de Corona.

-Comment... comment est-elle devenu le premier vampire ?

-Cela ma jeune amie est une excellente question dont nous ignorons tout ! Est-ce une mutation ? Un virus ? De la magie ?

-De la magie ? »

Milo se tut brièvement semblant particulièrement étonné de la surprise évidente d'Anna. Il dut finalement se rappeler qu'Anna était une civile et reprit plus lentement, quoique toujours aussi enthousiaste, son explication.

« Le Monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui n'a _rien_ à voir avec celui où Elsa Arendelle est née. On dit qu'elle ne craint rien, que son pouvoir est si grand qu'elle effraie la mort elle-même. Néanmoins... elle semblait penser que les créatures magiques de son temps pouvaient attenter à sa vie alors elle ordonna qu'on les extermine.

-Oh mais nous avons encore des Lycans, non ? »

Milo sembla chercher dans le regard de Mademoiselle Porter une quelconque autorisation qui dut lui être refusé car il ne répondit guère à sa question.

« Alors elle est dangereuse ? Demanda Anna sentant qu'on ne répondrait pas à sa précédente question.

-Très. Elle n'a pas seulement causé la mort de milliers de personnes, hommes comme créatures magiques mais a mené à la fin d'une civilisation entière. L'humanité a _tant_ perdu par sa faute. C'est comme si nous avions du revenir aux prémices de notre ère.

-Je ne comprends pas bien. L'humanité n'est jamais allez aussi loin qu'aujourd'hui. Nous avons des voitures, des...

-Et des bateaux, et le téléphone et... oui je sais, trancha Milo un regard presque fou. Mais, nous avions atteint un tel mode de vie, une telle culture ! Elle était basée sur la magie, sur de savants rituels. Tu as entendu les mythes sur Atlantide ?

-Milo, l'avertit Mademoiselle Porter. »

Milo n'en tint pas compte et se mit à débiter ses phrases si vite qu'Anna se demanda s'il avait besoin de réellement respirer.

« Les mythes et les légendes sont basés sur une réalité que certains se sont efforcés de faire disparaître. De la même manière que seuls les récits et l'histoire des vainqueurs sont conservés -détruisant ainsi les cultures et l'Histoires entières de ceux qui ont été vaincus- les vampires ont pris soin de dissimuler ce qui s'est réellement passé pour que les générations futures ne sachent pas ce dont nous étions alors capables. Atlantide était notre capitale. Notre ville la plus aboutit. A l'époque où Elsa Arendelle régnait, elle fit en sorte de renforcer le pouvoir des siens et détruisit le symbole de notre grandeur. Elle mit Atlantide à feu et à sang. Elle le détruisit tant et si bien qu'il n'en resta rien.

-Milo, ça suffit ! »

Le jeune homme se tut soudainement et remarqua finalement le regard effrayé d'Anna.

« Le vampire qui a été réveillé pourrait raser Corona ? Redonner les terres sous la protection de la Déesse aux vampires ? s'inquiéta Anna sa colère pour les vampires depuis longtemps noyé par un étrange mélange de curiosité et d'effrois.

« Et bien, commença Milo.

-Non, elle ne le pourra pas, intervint Mademoiselle Porter en foudroyant Milo du regard. Anna, Elsa... s'est endormie longtemps. Elle est dangereuse mais elle n'a plus le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les siens. Par ailleurs, nous avons quelques choses de plus aujourd'hui. Nous avons les Lycans. Corona ne tombera pas.

-Pourtant, balbutia Anna. Pourtant Hans est parvenu à entrer dans le lieu Saint de Corona. Et Hans n'est pas Elsa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard attristé de mademoiselle Porter ne lui offrit aucune réponse rassurante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna referma son petit sac à dos après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait ces papiers, les billets pour le Ferry à destination des Îles du Sud. Nom bien peu original pour désigner un groupe de petites îles paradisiaques de sables blancs et de cocotiers à 3 heures au Nord-Ouest de Corona.

La Déesse n'y avait cependant pas l'influence qu'elle avait à Corona. Aux Îles du Sud, ils faisaient bon et chaud mais il y avait aussi de véritable nuit, d'environs 7 heures quoique cela soit fortement variable selon les saisons. Néanmoins sa proximité à Corona offrait de nombreux temples de culte incroyablement puissant (Anna en doutait cependant à présent) et ne présentait pas le moindre incident de Vampire depuis les 2 derniers siècles. C'était pour ses raisons que la famille d'Anna y avait emménagé. Vivant à la base sur le continent, non loin du No Man's Land au-delà duquel se trouvaient les terres des vampires, ils avaient vécu une vie de peur. Les attaques des vampires étaient fréquentes et si l'activité de Pandora y était importante elle n'empêchait pas les morts et les disparitions. Quand Isabelle, la mère d'Anna, était tombée enceinte, ils avaient utilisé toutes leurs économies pour déménager aux Îles du Sud. C'était néanmoins les incomparables talents de chasseur de Gaston -son père- qui leur avait permis ce déménagement. Il avait accepté de mettre ses talents au service de la milice de Pandora si cette dernière accordait à Isabelle et futur-petite-Anna d'atteindre les îles.

Elles les avaient atteintes. Anna n'avait quasiment connu Gaston qu'à travers des photos. Son père n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour venir les visiter. Puis il était mort vers ses 9 ans lors d'une escarmouche entre les Lycans qu'il supervisait et les Vampires. L'attaque avait eu lieu en pleine ville, il s'était sacrifié sauvant ainsi la vie d'un petit garçon de deux ans. Isabelle avait été inconsolable. Néanmoins quand on lui parla de cet enfant qu'il avait sauvé, seul survivant de sa famille, Isabelle avait décidé de l'adopter. Elle n'avait pu accepter l'idée que Gaston ait sacrifié sa vie pour un enfant qui ne survivrait probablement pas plus de quelques mois si près du No Man's Land et sans la protection de sa famille. La vie y était trop dure pour qu'on y accueille des orphelins. Anna avait perdu un père dont elle ne connaissait rien pour y gagner un frère : Olaf. Petit garçon à la peau pâle, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. Toujours malingre et excessivement enjoué, il avait gagné l'affection de tous. Il avait redonné le sourire à Isabelle.

Anna aimait beaucoup trop sa famille pour s'en éloigner, mais elle avait obtenu une bourse pour Corona et c'était le genre d'occasion à laquelle on ne tournait pas le dos. A présent, elle souhaitait l'avoir refusé, elle voulait encore faire partie de ces personnes inconscientes et heureuses de l'être, de ses personnes inconscientes de la vulnérabilité de Corona et des Cités sous sa protection. Car si Corona était attaquable aucun lieu en ce monde n'était sûr.

Anna essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées et de se concentrer sur Isabelle et Olaf. Sur le visage souriant et le dîner gargantuesque qui devait probablement l'attendre. Anna voulait le réconfort que sa mère lui offrirait. Enfin assurer d'avoir tout ce qui lui fallait, elle sortit de la petite pièce où elle avait séjourné depuis son sauvetage. Un membre de Pandora l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. A son arrivée, il se redressa et tendit la main pour s'emparer de son bagage. Avec un petit sourire, Anna le lui confia. L'homme garda le silence tout le long du chemin. Elle ignorait si c'était ou non un Lycan, mais sa grande carrure lui était rassurante. Au quai, il lui rendit sa valise et la laissa monter sur le Ferry. Anna s'accouda au bastingage, observant distraitement les gens embarquer. L'homme ne disparut qu'au moment où on commença à détacher les amarres. Un bref sentiment d'angoisse lui enserra la gorge quand il disparut, se retrouvant sans protection pour la première fois depuis son agression. Ce fut un jeune homme lancé dans une course effrénée pour embarquer au dernier moment qui dissipa son malaise. L'air paniqué qu'il affichait était en soit suffisamment amusant mais cela était sans compter la maladresse du jeune homme. Il heurta bien 2 marins au bas mots avant de sauter au-dessus de la rambarde et grimper sur le ponton en train d'être ramené. Anna continua à l'observer tout le temps que les hommes du pont le disputèrent sur son inconscience, soit une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire à la mine penaude de l'homme. Quand elle le vit lui jeter un regard, elle se tut cependant et détourna le regard. Elle préféra soudainement essayer de trouver des dauphins à travers les vagues -y avait-il des dauphins dans ces eaux d'ailleurs ?

« Ahem. »

Anna sursauta. En se retournant, elle tomba face au jeune homme précédent.

« Je vous ai vu vous moquer de moi plus tôt, indiqua-t-il sans afficher d'expression particulière.

-Et bien, balbutia Anna mal à l'aise. C'est tout un spectacle que vous nous avez offert. Je veux dire... vous avez quand même percuté deux personnes. Vous êtes plutôt maladroit non ? Enfin je ne veux pas vous insulter ou quoique ce soit mais...

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne paniquez pas, dit-il en souriant. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une grande adresse. »

Anna lui rendit un sourire tremblant. L'homme était chaleureux et son sourire contagieux lui rappelait celui d'Olaf.

« Oh, dit-il en ôtant la casquette informe de sa tête et laissant ainsi apparaître une tignasse d'un blond sale. Je suis Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman.

-Anna Winters, répondit-elle spontanément.

-Enchanté Anna, chantonna-t-il. Je me rends aux îles du Sud pour des vacances. On dit que les plages y sont magnifiques. Ce que j'espère parce que les places sur ce Ferry ne sont pas données. Raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas louper ce fichu bateau.

-Oh, oui, vous verrez les plages sont splendides.

-Vous connaissez ? s'exclama Kristoff. Est-ce votre arrêt ou vous avez décidé de passer vos vacances dans d'autres contrées ? »

Anna rit amusée de sa formulation un peu vieillotte.

« En fait, ma famille y vit.

-Et bien, vous avez de la veine. Je sais que Corona est une cité exceptionnelle mais je la trouve parfois étouffante. Il y a toujours trop de monde, trop d'activité. Et je ne parviens toujours pas à me faire au 23h de soleil journalier. Je veux dire c'est une bonne chose vis à vis des suceurs de sang mais je suis incapable de vraiment bien dormir s'il ne fait pas nuit.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je connais ce problème, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis capable de dormir à travers tout.

-Alors je vous envie, Miss Anna.

-Anna tout court. »

Kristoff rit avec bonhomie.

« Hé, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas trop et vous savez ce qu'on dit ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers et tout le tintouin, mais bon si vous pouviez m'indiquer les coins sympas à visiter chez vous, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Oh euh...

-Je vous offre un café en échange de vos précieux conseils. Allez, insista-t-il, on a quoi ? 2h devant nous.

-Trois, le corrigea-t-elle. Et je préférerais un chocolat chaud. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hans était furieux. Il avait défini un plan précis : réveiller un des plus vieux vampires et utiliser sa puissance pour reprendre les terres de sa famille. Mais le vampire n'exprimait pas la moindre reconnaissance pour les efforts de Hans. Ce dernier avait découvert l'existence de la crypte dans un vieux document. Il ignorait alors quel vampire exactement y avait été piégé mais les mesures et les précautions mises en œuvre pour limiter sa puissance lui avait indiqué un vampire puissant. Il avait immédiatement songé qu'il serait suffisamment puissant pour reprendre les îles du Sud. Depuis que Pandora les en avait expulsé 987 ans plus tôt, les Westergaard avaient dû remonter bien loin au Nord. Si loin que leur titre n'avait là-bas aucune espèce d'importance. Les Seigneurs Sombres de Del ne leur avaient pas même donné l'autorisation d'entrée dans leur ville. L'humiliation avait été brûlante, plus douloureuse encore que les rayons du soleil.

Hans avait donc gardé pour lui les informations sur ce vampire pour s'accaparer ses pouvoirs. Des siècles de recherches pour localiser le lieu de la crypte, la façon de l'éveiller et une manière d'entrée dans le lieu Saint de Corona.

Il considérait qu'une éternité d'efforts méritait récompenses. Ce vieux vampire avait ris cependant et l'avait traité d'enfant.

« Quel est votre nom ? Avait-elle demandé avec morgue. »

Hans n'avait d'ordre à recevoir que de son père, celui qui l'avait mordu. Le vampire qui avait transformé son aïeul était mort cependant et ils n'avaient jamais rencontré la Lignée de Vampire dont il avait été issu, offrant au Westergaard une liberté dont Hans avait amplement profité.

Toutefois, quand ce vampire blond avait tourné ses yeux bleus vers lui, Hans avait senti les chaînes de l'obéissance. Des chaînes plus lourdes et contraignantes que toutes celles que son père n'avait jamais eues envers lui. Il était probable qu'il venait de retrouver un maillon de cette Lignée.

Un maillon proche de l'anneau.

C'était une image que son père Henrik avait employé pour lui indiquer ce qu'était une Lignée de Vampires. L'anneau représentait le Premier Vampire, l'Origine, la Source. Les maillons qui y étaient directement raccrochés correspondaient à ceux que le Premier Vampire avait transformés. Chaque maillon qui suivait correspondait à des vampires transformant des hommes en vampire qui transformait à leur tour des hommes en vampires et ainsi de suite. Plus un maillon était proche de l'anneau plus le vampire était puissant car proche de l'Origine et de son pouvoir. Une Lignée était donc une chaîne, les maillons aux extrémités étant liés et forcés à obéir à chaque maillon qui les séparait de l'anneau. Quant à la Source... La Source était le seul vampire à avoir tout pouvoir sur chaque vampire qui parcourait ce monde. Mais ce dernier avait disparu.

Libérés de l'anneau qui les liaient tous, les différentes Lignées avaient entamés des Guerres de Pouvoirs. Additionnés à l'émergence du culte de Sun-Flower, les vampires avaient perdu des terres, se retranchant années après années dans le Nord, jusqu'à ce que certains des chefs de Lignées forment un conseil. Ils s'installèrent à la Capitale du Vampire Originel et se nommèrent Seigneurs Sombres. Ils y logèrent leur plus puissants et fidèles membres et interdirent l'accès au vampire trop éloignés de leur Lignée. Ils donnaient parfois des ordres mais en général ils communiquaient peu.

Hans avait donc du convenir que ce vampire faisait partis de sa Lignée.

« Je n'aime pas tes manières, avait-elle susurré. »

La contrainte s'était suffisamment relâchée pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

« Vraiment ? Je n'aime pas votre comportement beaucoup plus ! Après les siècles d'efforts que j'ai eu à faire pour vous éveiller ! »

Hans avait senti ses genoux ployés sous le poids de ce regard bleu. Ce n'avait été qu'à cet instant qu'il s'était demandé comment elle pouvait avoir des yeux d'une telle couleur.

« Respectes tes aînés, enfant. »

Hans avait courbé l'échine alors que son seul désire avait été de se dresser contre elle.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, avait-elle dit d'une voix doucereuse. Tu m'as dit t'appeler Hans Westergaard. »

Il avait acquiescé.

« Ce nom ne me dit rien. En même temps... tu es de seconde génération. »

Les sourcils de Hans s'étaient froncés. Le terme lui avait évoqué vaguement quelque chose, et cela avait sonné comme une insulte. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à bien savoir en quoi.

« La jeune fille qui était à mon réveil comme s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Mère Gothel ? Elle était loin d'être jeune et...

-Non bougre d'idiot. La jeune fille rousse.

-Anna, avait-il balbutié rapidement. J'ignore son nom de famille. Il n'avait pas d'importance et je...

-Et bien à présent, cela en a. Voilà ce que tu vas faire, Hans. Trouve-moi cette jeune fille et ramène la moi en vie. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je te tuerai moi-même. »

L'ordre lui avait été donné il y avait plus de deux semaines et Hans n'était pas parvenu à contenter les souhaits de son Maître. Anna était constamment entourée de membres de Pandora. Certes elle était montée seule sur le Ferry mais ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu se déplacer sur les quais qui baignaient sous le soleil de Corona.

Et il était là à présent, face au vampire qu'il avait éveillé, terrifié d'avoir échoué.

« Où part ce Ferry ?

-Aux îles du Sud. »

Le vampire déambula vers lui, sa robe ondulante légèrement à chacun des ses mouvement. Quand elle fut suffisamment près, Hans distingua le rouge sang qui colorait ses lèvres et que sa langue léchait distraitement. Derrière elle, le corps d'une jeune femme rousse qu'elle avait pris soin de torturer avant de s'en nourrir.

Hans avait appris durant ces quelques jours que son Maître avait des choix très spécifique quant à sa nourriture. Des femmes blondes ou rousses uniquement. Elle se nourrissait des premières avec la plus grande douceur et le plus grand soin, presque avec amour. Les secondes subissaient cependant une rage et une agressivité sans commune mesure. Il l'avait vu prendre un malin plaisir à en écorcher une vive avant de se nourrir de celle-ci en léchant la chair dont la peau avait été ôtée. Son Maître avait semblé prendre plus de plaisir à ses cris qu'à son sang. Hans était resté hypnotisé à cette scène. Hypnotisé par cet ongle -presque une griffe- dont elle s'était servie pour tracer une ligne sanglante le long de son avant-bras. Puis avec délicatesse, elle avait commencé à décoller la peau de la chair et des muscles en dessous. Hans avait vu ses mêmes muscles se contracter en spasme douloureux et il avait été incapable d'oublier le visage empreint de souffrance de la femme.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que son Maître était capable de lui faire suite à son échec.

« N'est-ce pas les îles d'où tu viens ?

-J'y suis né oui. Mais c'était des siècles plus tôt.

-Ce sont les îles que tu voulais que je te donne en échange de mon réveil. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Hans acquiesça quand même.

« En effet.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle s'y trouve réellement. Si je venais à découvrir que cela n'était qu'une tactique pour m'y amener réaliser ton souhait, je peux t'assurer que je n'en serai pas heureuse.

-Elle y sera. J'ai cherché des informations sur cette jeune fille, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Elle se prénomme Anna Winters. Son frère adoptif Olaf et sa mère Isabelle Winters y vivent.

-Isa_belle _? Sourit-elle. Hans, trouve-nous un navire. Nous embarquons pour les îles du Sud. »


	4. Confrontation

**Salut salut! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review ça motive! Et puisque c'est un jour férié que je devrais travailler mais que travailler c'est particulièrement ennuyant et qu'écrire beaucoup plus intéressant voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance.**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y avait que: Miss Porter (de Tarzan), Olaf et Kristoff (de Frozen) qui étaient introduit si je n'en ai pas oublié.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Anna sauta mais le boomerang passa bien au-dessus de sa main. Olaf riait comme un fou. Pango, le dalmatien que leur mère lui avait offert pour ses 10 ans, se jeta à la mer pour aller chercher le morceau de bois courbé et coloré.

« Tu n'es pas très douée Anna.

-Hé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu as lancé beaucoup trop haut pour que je ne le rattrape !

-C'est faux, bouda son frère. Tu n'es simplement pas concentrée, tu préfères regarder les garçons.

-C'est faux ! »

Son regard néanmoins s'élança vers Kristoff. Il avait indiqué la petite cahute qu'il avait louée et Anna avait été surprise qu'il loge à moins de 10 minutes de chez elle. Elle le voyait donc tous les jours à la plage. Il était en caleçon de bain -un truc affreux orné de rennes- et laissait nu un torse musclé et doré par le soleil, les abdos et biceps bien dessinés étaient un bonus supplémentaire.

« Bien sûr, grommela ironiquement Olaf. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber Anna, je vais demander à Kristoff de jouer avec moi. »

Anna tira la langue à son frère avant de grimacer lorsque Pango revenu à ses côté secoua l'eau de son pelage, l'éclaboussant allègrement. Puis même le chien la laissa pour aller voir Olaf et Kristoff. _Bien_, songea Anna, _parfait_ _même_. Elle remonta la plage jusqu'à deux chaises longues et se laissa tomber dans la première. Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle y avait précédemment abandonné ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil et passa les dix premières minutes à observer les muscles roulés sous la peau bronzée de Kristoff, au-dessus des pages d'un livre dont elle avait même oublié le titre.

Puis le soleil et le bruit tranquille des vagues faisant, Anna s'endormit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La ville est belle. Le genre de petite cité à l'architecture tout de pierre. Il neige. L'atmosphère est irréelle. Il fait jour mais sans soleil. Cela est dû au ciel blanc, chargé de neige. Autour d'elle, les gens marchent rapidement. Leurs figures sont floues. Ils se déplacent à la fois beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop lentement. _Mais cela est normal. C'est un rêve. Ce genre de rêve particulier qu'elle a commencé à _vivre_ depuis son sauvetage par Pandora.

_Ses pas lui font parcourir les rues rapidement. Elle sent la peur autour d'elle et en elle. Comme si elle devait avoir peur. Pourtant rien ne l'effraie. La ville est si belle et elle a toujours aimé la neige. _Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en a jamais vu. _Peut-être parce qu'elle aime y faire des bonhommes de neiges._

Elle a du mal à savoir ce qui est vrai et ne l'est pas. Ce qui correspond à sa vie et ce qui n'appartient qu'au rêve.

_Puis l'image commence à se stabiliser alors qu'elle se glisse dans un passage sombre et étroit. Les gens commencent à prendre des couleurs, les traits se définissent. Les femmes sont toutes en robes épaisses et les hommes coiffés de chapeau. Les tissus portent des motifs folkloriques. Elle baisse les yeux sur elle-même. Elle porte une robe bleue épaisse ornée de motifs pourpres assortis à la cape sur ses épaules. _Les vêtements ont l'air pauvre. _Ce sont les vêtements les plus beaux qu'elle possède._

Elle n'a toujours pas le son de ces rêves. _Alors elle est surprise quand une paire de bras vient entourer son abdomen. Ils ont l'air frêle mais elle ne doute pas de la force en eux. La peau est pâle. Elle s'écarte et se retourne. Dans le noir, elle distingue une silhouette féminine juste un peu plus grande qu'elle. Ces cheveux sont clairs, probablement blond clair et ses yeux qui semblent luire dans la pénombre sont indéniablement d'un bleu intense. Elle ne distingue rien d'autre. _Elle croit reconnaître le vampire de ces cauchemars. _Elle connaît ce vampire. _Une vague de peur la balaie. _Une vague d'amour la balaie. _Elle veut fuir ce rêve et ne jamais devoir lui faire face à nouveau. _Elle se jette dans les bras de la femme. C'est un rêve dont elle ne veut jamais voir la fin._

_L'étreinte est douce, elles échangent un regard plein de significations _qu'elle ne comprend pas_. Elles s'embrassent._

_« Elsa, soupire-t-elle. »_

_Le son revient soudainement. Le glissement des patins dans la neige, le crissement du manteau blanc sous les pas des passants, les murmures, son propre souffle. Et_ sa_ voix._

_« Annabelle. Ma douce An- _

_-_Anna ! Anna ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Anna sursauta. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine dans un étrange mélange de panique et d'excitation. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir goutter ce baiser. Un baiser évoquant le chocolat, la menthe fraîche et l'odeur des sapins. Anna n'avait pourtant pas la moindre idée de l'odeur que pouvait avoir un sapin et n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'apparence de l'arbre en question.

Elle mit un moment à retrouver ses sens. Olaf tenait toujours sa manche, son visage chiffonné d'incompréhension alors que Kristoff un ballon sous le bras la regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

« Désolée, tu voulais quelque chose Olaf ?

-Un cauchemar ? L'interrogea Kristoff. »

_Non._

« Oui je crois mais j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir, mentit-elle consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler d'Elsa Arendelle. »

Elle devrait peut-être songer à aller voir le psychiatre conseillé par Pandora. Surtout si elle rêvait d'embrasser le vampire réveillé par le sacrifice d'une de ses meilleurs amies et de onze autres jeunes filles innocentes. Surtout si elle rêvait d'aimer ce baiser. Sans bien savoir si elle était plus gênée que ce baiser soit avec un vampire ou une femme.

« Maman, nous appelles pour manger, indiqua le garçon. Elle a invité Kristoff. »

Ce qui expliquait que le jeune homme ait troqué son caleçon de bain pour un short en jean et une chemisette blanche. De derrière ces lunettes, Anna observa Kristoff estimant qu'elle préférait amplement le physique de Kristoff à celui d'Elsa. Le psy de Pandora pourrait probablement lui expliquer les rêves.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis prête, on peut y aller. »

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, ce qui surprenait Anna qui s'était rapidement habitué à ne plus voir la nuit à Corona, dormant la plupart du temps lorsque la seule heure sans soleil survenait. Les seules fois où elle avait vu la nuit avait été avec Hans une chose qu'elle aurait donc préféré oublier. Aux côtés de sa famille cependant les choses n'étaient pas si terribles.

Sa mère Isabelle les attendait. Les cheveux châtains et les yeux chocolat, elles avaient encore le visage jeune et attractif. Elle ne faisait clairement pas son âge. Elle avait attaché ces cheveux par un lien bleu en accord avec la robe qu'elle portait au-dessus d'une chemise blanche. Son sourire était si chaleureux qu'on pouvait en sentir l'amour qu'elle portait à ses enfants.

« Anna, enfin. Olaf craignait de ne jamais pouvoir te réveiller. Il faudra te coucher plus tôt si tu ne veux pas être aussi fatiguée en journée.

-Oui maman, soupira-t-elle avant d'atteindre une chaise et de s'y laisser choir. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour le dîner ? »

Isabelle secoua la tête amusée par les pitreries de sa fille avant d'indiquer comme tout bon hôte où s'asseoir à Kristoff. Le repas simple mais succulent fut rapidement englouti en grande partie par Kristoff qui semblait posséder un appétit monstrueux.

Alors qu'Anna aidait sa mère à débarrasser, Isabelle se pencha vers elle.

« Ce garçon est plutôt mignon. Et il est gentil.

-Maman, soupira-t-elle. Kristoff est un ami. »

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

« Et je le connais à peine, ajouta-t-elle après coup.

-Anna, chuchota sa mère en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu sembles inquiète. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Corona ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenue à la maison ? »

Anna sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle aurait aimé venir se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Mais alors sa mère s'inquiéterait à son tour et elle devrait lui mentir sur ce qui l'effrayait.

« Non, je vais bien. Vous me manquiez, Olaf et toi et comme j'avais du temps... »

Isabelle regarda sa fille avec attention.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens Anna. Mais soit, ma chérie. Rappelles toi cependant que si tu veux me parler, je suis toujours prête à t'écouter. »

Anna acquiesça et attrapa le dessert que sa mère avait préparé. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour revenir dans le salon, elle vit Kristoff debout à la porte.

« Tu pars ?

-Oh euh Anna, je... j'ai oublié que ma famille voulait m'appelez ce soir. Ce sera rapide, la rassura-t-il. »

Anna haussa un sourcil devant l'excuse du jeune homme. Elle savait que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme Hans et qu'elle était probablement paranoïaque, mais Kristoff l'inquiéta soudainement.

« Je sais c'est stupide. Mais s'ils m'appellent je dois pouvoir répondre, ils s'inquiéteront sinon. Est-ce que... vous pourriez m'attendre ? Je serai rapide.

-Bien sûr Kristoff, vas-y. Je vais commencer à servir en attendant, intervint Isabelle arrivant dans le dos d'Anna. »

Kristoff acquiesça distraitement avant de disparaître.

« Et bien, c'était bizarre, commenta Anna. Pas qu'il était bizarre. C'est la situation qui était bizarre. Et... Attendez en fait, non _il_ avait l'air bizarre.

-Anna, tu es la seule bizarre ici, se moqua Olaf s'attaquant déjà au gâteau au chocolat que sa mère lui avait servi. »

Anna s'assit devant son assiette, les doigts tapotant la table alors qu'elle se retenait de commencer son dessert. Pourquoi Kristoff avait dû se souvenir de ce possible coup de téléphone avant le dessert ?! Et pourquoi Anna n'avait pas pensé à lui proposer de passer un coup de fil de leur téléphone? Sa mère avait fait installer le bien cher appareil quant elle était partie pour Corona, mais à part pour recevoir les appels d'Anna, l'appareil était bien souvent oublié. Coûteux et encore peu répandu, Isabelle ne voyait pas bien qui d'autre elle pouvait à appeler avec.

« Il ne va pas tarder Anna, la rassura Isabelle. »

Alors même qu'elle disait cela, on frappa à la porte. Anna sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à la porte.

« Enfin Kristoff ! Heureuse- »

Ce n'était pas Kristoff qui se tenait devant elle mais une silhouette plus haute et moins massive avec des cheveux couleur cuivre et des favoris lui mangeant les joues.

« Hans ?! S'écria-t-elle en basculant en arrière. »

Elle eut le réflexe d'essayer de fermer la porte, mais Hans l'en empêcha repoussant la porte avec force.

« Bien le bonjour, Miss Winters, ironisa-t-il en pénétrant chez elle. »

Anna se releva tentant de détaler dans l'autre sens, mais Hans l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et entra avec elle dans la salle à manger.

« A votre place je resterais tranquille, indiqua Hans. Allez Isabelle, asseyez-vous tranquillement avec votre fils. »

Isabelle ne voyait pas d'armes mais l'homme semblait suffisamment menaçant pour qu'elle obéisse.

« Écoutez nous ne voulons pas de problèmes. Prenez ce que vous voulez et...

-Et bien Anna, tu n'as jamais parlé de moi à ta mère ? Cachottière va. »

Le ton se voulait ludique mais il sonnait menaçant. Effrayant.

« Anna ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qui est-ce ?

-Maman, sanglota Anna. Maman, il... c'est un vampire. Il n'y a rien d'autres que notre sang qui l'intéresse. »

Isabelle resserra sa prise sur Olaf venu se réfugier dans ses bras. Anna ignorait quoi dire ou faire. On lui avait assuré que Hans n'aurait aucun intérêt à la chercher. Et elle avait vraiment essayé de tourner la page.

« S'il te plaît, sanglota-t-elle. Ne nous fait pas de mal.

-Bon sang, veux-tu bien te taire, gronda soudain une seconde voix. Tes gémissements me sont insupportables. »

Anna se tut soudainement. Elsa Arendelle avançait avec grâce. Elle avait échangé la robe bleue de son époque contre une noire rehaussée d'un corset de cuir. Le contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux en était d'autant plus choquant.

« Oh Déesse, souffla Anna en se tortillant dans la poigne de Hans. S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal.

-Oh chérie, chantonna Elsa avec un faux apitoiement, je ne rêve pourtant que de cela.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Anna. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais rien f- »

La main d'Elsa jaillit pour la saisir à la gorge, l'arrachant à la poigne de Hans.

« Si seulement tu savais chère, chère Anna, souffla-t-elle.

-Que faisons-nous à présent ? Nous les tuons ?

-Les tuer ? Je suppose que tu peux tuer le garçon oui, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu pour elles deux.

-Non, s'écria Isabelle. Par pitié, nous ne vous avons rien fait ! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne nous faites pas de mal. »

Puisque Elsa l'avait délesté d'Anna, Hans en profita pour arracher Olaf des bras de sa mère. Ses canines, déjà plus importantes que la moyenne, s'allongèrent plus encore. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à boire le sang d'Olaf sous les cris de sa famille quand ils entendirent un vase se briser.

« Oh wow désolé pour le vase madame Winters je... »

Kristoff débarqua soudainement dans la salle avant de se figer face à la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que... Hé, lâche-le, gronda-t-il en remarquant Hans et Olaf. »

Il s'élança vers Hans, le visage figé dans une expression dure. Le vampire se moqua de son acte de bravoure, lançant Olaf contre le mur pour faire face à l'assaut du misérable humai-

Le coup de poing qui le cueillit à la mâchoire était d'une force démentielle. Hans fut projeter en arrière et s'écroula au sol assommé. Profitant de la surprise général, Kristoff pivota lestement sur ses pieds et avec une adresse peu commune sauta vers Elsa. Dans un craquement de tissus et d'os, l'homme fit place à l'animal. Anna tomba brutalement à terre, toussant et cherchant l'air qui lui avait manqué, alors qu'Elsa encaissait l'assaut d'un Lycan au pelage brun aux yeux noir.

Deux prédateurs se faisaient à présent face. Kristoff, le doux Kristoff, était un Lycan. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir vu ce Lycan dans la meute du Grand Loup Blanc.

Un des loups qui était allé s'attaquer aux cadavres des jeunes filles.

Cette fois cependant, le loup brun se tenait entre Elsa et les Winters. Il grondait, les babines retroussées sur d'impressionnants crocs blancs, les oreilles plaqués contre le crâne et le pelage gonflé. Il était impressionnant et rassurant.

Elsa avait pris un ou deux pas en arrière et prenait lentement son temps pour ôter une poussière inexistante de son costume. Elle pencha ensuite la tête pour observer le loup.

« Alors c'est ça que Hans appelle Lycan. »

Elsa éclata de rire.

« Un animal, un chien. Un pitoyable chien. Dis-moi chien, est-ce Pandora qui t'a envoyé ? »

Pour seule réponse, Kristoff grogna.

« Où est donc ton alpha ? C'est lui qui t'a ordonné de surveiller la fille n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas chien, la réponse est évidente car l'animal que tu es aurait compris que ta survie ne passera que par la fuite. »

Kristoff claqua la mâchoire, la défiant d'avancer. En réponse, Elsa attaqua.

En s'élançant vers Kristoff elle avait attrapé le couteau de cuisine avec lequel Isabelle avait coupé le rôti du dîner. Il était dommage que le dit couteau n'ait pas été débarrassé et soit resté sur la table de la salle à manger, car à présent la femme était armée. Kristoff bondit en arrière évitant le coup horizontal d'Elsa. Il sauta à droite pour échapper à l'assaut vertical et bondit gueule ouverte pour contre-attaquer. Sa mâchoire claqua dans le vide à quelques centimètres du vampire. La main libre d'Elsa s'était refermée sur la trachée de Kristoff. Elle le tenait à bout de bras sans la moindre difficulté alors que le colossal loup se débattait en tous sens.

« Pitoyable, murmura la femme. »

Kristoff geignit quand la lame effleura son abdomen. Anna haleta d'horreur à la vie des gouttes de sang qui vinrent s'écraser au sol. D'abord une puis deux qui perlèrent des poils poisseux de sang puis un léger filet.

« Alors c'est votre race qui effraie mes sujets. »

Anna remarqua que les gestes de Kristoff ralentissaient. Malgré le regard d'horreur de sa mère et de son frère, Anna s'empara de son couteau de table et frappa. La lame perça sans difficulté la peau pâle d'Elsa au niveau de l'épaule. Elsa ne tressaillit pas, ne gémit ni cria de douleur. Elle tourna simplement son regard vers Anna qui tenait toujours le couteau et lui sourit. Comme si tout cela l'amusait. D'un geste rapide et précis elle poignarda Kristoff dans le bas ventre avant de laisser la bête chuter au sol. Elle fit ensuite face à Anna, le couteau toujours enfoncé dans son épaule.

Elle ne semblait pas saigner nota Anna avec effroi. Comment tuait-on un vampire d'ailleurs ? Anna recula, jetant alternativement son regard d'Elsa-son-agresseur à Kristoff-leur-seul-espoir.

« Il n'en mourra pas, susurra Elsa. Une mort serait un cadeau. Il mérite de payer pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à moi. Il sera juste immobiliser le temps que je m'occupe de vous. »

Le vampire retira tranquillement le couteau de son épaule, le soupesa, sembla s'assurer de l'équilibre de la lame puis dans un geste trop rapide pour qu'Anna puisse espérer l'éviter, jeta le couteau dans sa direction. Dans un premier temps, elle crut qu'Elsa l'avait loupé puis la douleur éclata. Son esprit s'éparpilla avant de se concentrer sur une seule chose la douleur effroyable de son épaule. Sa vision floue lui laissa voir sa mère se précipiter vers elle avant d'être refoulé par Elsa.

Puis du pied, le vampire la repoussa au sol. C'était à peine si elle sentit le talon d'Elsa appuyer contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle se penchait vers elle pour lui retirer le couteau.

« Compressons la blessure, il ne faudrait pas que tu meurs avant que la fête ne commence véritablement. »

Le pied d'Elsa se retira de sa poitrine pour appuyer contre la blessure. Anna se cambra sous la douleur pleurant et criant à la fois. Elsa porta la lame à ses lèvres et sa langue vint lécher le sang qui la colorait.

« Infecte, cracha-t-elle. Véritablement infecte. »

Le poids d'Elsa disparut soudainement quand le loup brun percuta à nouveau le vampire, enfonçant profondément ses crocs dans son épaule préalablement blessé. Ils roulèrent au sol en une masse confuse. Isabelle revint vers sa fille compresser la blessure et ordonnant à Olaf de sortir et d'aller chercher des secours. Olaf obéit.

« Ça va aller ma chérie. Ça va aller. »

Ça n'irait pas.

Elsa frappa du poing contre le museau du loup et dans un jappement peiné, Kristoff dût lâcher prise. L'effort demandé pour cet assaut le laissa au sol, incapable de bouger, son sang maculant le sol carrelé.

Elsa se releva et frappa les flancs du Lycan.

« … sale cabot ! Entendit vaguement Anna. On va voir si ton engeance apprécie nos morsures. »

Elle attrapa son pelage à pleine poigne et releva Kristoff à son niveau. Ses canines s'allongèrent et elle mordit. Anna ignorait si Elsa tentait de boire son sang ou de le transformer, l'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Petit à petit les mouvements et gémissements de Kristoff commencèrent à s'éteindre. Au loin, le long hurlement d'un loup résonna auquel répondit un chœur d'hurlements. Une meute partait en chasse. Pandora existait aux Îles du Sud mais c'était une meute minuscule qui avait souvent plus une fonction de police que de chasseur de vampire. L'attaque à Corona semblait pourtant avoir fait gagner des membres à la milice. Son frère avait dû rapidement en trouver un membre ou l'un d'eux avait attrapé l'odeur des vampires.

Elsa lâcha Kristoff, le menton barbouillé de sang et fit un pas vers Anna avant de s'arrêter par elle-même.

« Non, se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même. Non, je veux _qu'elle_ soit là lorsque cela arrivera. Je peux attendre encore un peu. Isa_belle_, grimaça-t-elle, Anna. Soyez sûre que nous nous reverrons. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, jeta un regard à Hans toujours assommé, sembla hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire puis prit sa décision. Elle disparut dans la nuit en le laissant seul derrière elle.

« Maman, croassa Anna. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-ça va aller, ma puce. Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur porte éclata déversant une dizaine d'imposants Lycans. Ils se divisèrent sans une hésitation. Un groupe s'élançant dans la direction où Elsa avait disparu, le second investissant les lieux. Sur les cinq dans leur salle à manger, trois reprirent forme humaine. Sans se soucier de leur forme nue, l'un d'eux vint vers elles, un second vers Kristoff alors que le troisième assisté des deux autres Lycans s'approchait de Hans. Un des Lycan portait des sacoches dont il sortit une paire de menotte en plastique d'apparence. Il les passa aux poignets de Hans et par un mécanisme simple mais efficace, des pointes d'argents pénétrèrent la peau du vampire. Une odeur de chair brûler se superposa aux cris de douleurs de Hans. Un système similaire aux menottes lui fut passé autour du cou, quoique les pointes frôlent seulement la peau de son cou plutôt que de le traverser de part en part. Anna se demanda brièvement l'utilité de ce collier puis sa vue fut bloqué par... une paire de sein.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Un accent épais.

« Ralph par ici, on a besoin de bandages. »

Le Lycan avec les sacoches -un Lycan gigantesque plus grand encore que le blanc qu'elle avait pu voir dans la crypte- s'approcha. Son pelage brun presque noir aux extrémités s'éclaircissait sur les flancs en une couleur fauve.

La femme farfouilla un instant dans les sacoches pour finalement en ressortir fils et aiguilles.

_Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Elle avait dit bandages. Ce n'était pas des bandages !_

« ça va, mentit Anna, je vais bien. Je me sens bien.

-Madame, si vous pouviez tenir votre fille, indiqua le lycan –_toujours très nue_.

-Savez-vous ce que vous faites ? balbutia Anna épuisée.

-Je suis excellente en couture, la rassura la jeune femme. Hey, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant son visage. Je suis Merida, d'accord. Faites-moi confiance je sais ce que je fais ! »

Anna avait du mal à faire confiance à la jeune femme en question. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une femme entièrement _nue_ voulant la soigner –oui son esprit se focalisait sur ce qu'il pouvait-, parce que la masse de cheveux roux bouclés ne cessait de tomber devant les yeux de Merida -yeux dont elle devait se servir pour la recoudre-, parce qu'elle ne ferait confiance à aucune personne prête à la recoudre sans anesthésiant, et Déesse, quelle preuve avait-elle que Merida était un médecin ?! Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort, elle pouvait attendre d'arriver à l'hôpital. Merida ne lui laissa pas voix au chapitre. Anna passa les prochaines minutes à débiter chaque fichu injure et insulte de son cru. Quand Merida termina un sourire fier sur les lèvres, Anna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà, je savais que ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il ne reste plus qu'à bander. »

Si elle n'avait pas l'impression que son bras était inutilisable elle aurait tenté de l'étrangler et d'essuyer le sourire stupide de son visage.

« Comment est Kristoff ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Kristoff ?

-Le Lycan, précisa Isabelle avant de voir Olaf escorté par un homme -habillé- aux couleurs de Pandora. »

Isabelle s'élança vers son fils.

« Ah, nous nous disions bien que nous ne le connaissions pas celui-là.

-Il est monté dans le Ferry à Corona, se sentit obligée de préciser Anna.

-Nous allons communiquer avec l'unité qui y est stationnée. Je suis surprise qu'ils aient pu perdre un Lycan. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ou à celle de son alpha.

-Alors... il va bien ?

-Il ira bien. Il a perdu pas mal de sang. S'il n'avait pas été un Lycan, on aurait rien pu faire pour lui, mais notre espèce est forte. Il s'en sortira.

-Merci Déesse. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'ignore ce qu'il nous serait arrivé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là et nous allons trouver ce vampire. »

Anna aurait aimé la croire. Mais il était probable que ce détachement de Pandora ignore ce qu'il poursuivait. Sinon il était certain que Merida n'aurait pu rester aussi sûre d'elle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pas de son. Encore. C'est sans surprise._

_L'image est flouté comme cela arrive parfois. Elle est assise. Ses mains dans celles d'une femme. La peau est douce et blanche._

_Elle pleure, elle ignore pourquoi mais elle pleure. De peur et de tristesse. Elle a le cœur brisé. _Anna ignorait qu'un cœur brisé fasse aussi mal. _Elle relève les yeux vers la pâle figure si proche et si loin à la fois. L'image est floue de ses larmes._

_« Elsa, articule-t-elle. »_

_La pâle figure se penche vers elle. Un premier baiser léger comme une plume est déposé sur son front, puis sur sa tempe, sa joue, ses lèvres. C'est froid mais sa poitrine se remplit d'une chaleur incroyable. Cela a le goût du chocolat, de la menthe et l'odeur des sapins. Cela l'étonne toujours, elle s'attend toujours à un goût de fer, à celui du sang. Mais non. Elle lui rend son baiser et l'étreinte passionnelle ne fait que renforcer ses sanglots et ses larmes. Elle sait ce qu'elle perd._

_« Elsa, répète-t-elle. »_

_Les lèvres du vampire glissent dans son cou. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, lui offrant l'accès à la peau lisse de son cou. Elle connaît le mélange de douleur et de délice que provoque sa morsure. Elle l'attend avec impatience. Mais elle ne reçoit qu'un baiser aussi léger que le premier._

_« Non, entend-elle. Pas aujourd'hui. »_

C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend autant parler dans ses rêves_. Ici, sa voix semble plus douce, aimante... amoureuse et pourtant elle lui met les larmes aux yeux. Parce que la voix est aussi torturée qu'amoureuse._

_« Je suis désolé, Anaïs. Je t'aime tellement, tellement... »_

_Elle n'est pas surprise. _Elle ne s'y attend pas. _La lame est si fine et aiguisée que c'est à peine si elle la sent pénétrer sa peau. La douleur pourtant finit par arriver. Elle est affreuse, pénible, mortelle. Elle sait qu'elle ne vivra pas longtemps, mais elle veut partir en emmenant avec elle _son_ image. Elle veut mourir en contemplant, sentant et écoutant Elsa._

_« Parle-moi, chuchote-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans son regard. »_

_Elle ne se souvient pas les avoir fermé. Elle voit malgré le flou de son regard et la noirceur qui tente de s'emparer d'elle les yeux bleus brillant de larmes qui ne pourront jamais tombé. Elle voit la douleur qu'Elsa ressent de la perdre mais aussi l'immensité de ses sentiments. Elle part aimée comme personne n'a jamais été aimé. Elsa la serre contre elle et la berce. Elle ne parle pas, elle chante doucement. Elle ne l'a jamais entendu chanter, elle veut maintenant l'écouter pour toujours. C'est probablement ce qu'elle va faire car toujours arrive à sa fin pour elle. La voix est douce et enchanteresse. Alors elle referme les yeux et se laisse bercer._

_« Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs,_

_Au creux de la nuit,_

_Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur,_

_Dans le doux secret de l'oubli._

_Écoute ton rêve et demain,_

_Le soleil brillera toujours..._

_Même si ton cœur a l'âme en peine,_

_Il faut y croire quand même,_

_Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'Amour... »_

_« Jamais, chuchote-t-elle en réponse, personne ne pourra m'interdire de rêver. »_

_Elle connaît cette chanson. Elle veut y répondre même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle doive faire._

_« Et... peut-être qu'un jour... mon rêve deviendra... vrai._

_Le rêve de... ma vie, c'est... »_

Elle est morte. Elle le sait. Ce n'est pas si douloureux finalement. C'est presque plus facile de se laisser aller. Elle regrette cependant de ne pas être parvenue à finir la chanson. Elle a l'impression cependant qu'Elsa dans un murmure peiné la finit pour elle.

« _Le rêve de ma vie, c'est l'Amour. »_

Mais peut-être ne fait-elle que l'imaginer. Pourtant il lui semble qu'Elsa le répète une nouvelle fois, changeant légèrement la fin de la chanson.

_« Le rêve de ma vie, c'est toi Anna. »_

La dernière pensée avant qu'Anna ne se réveille, c'est qu'Elsa s'est trompée.

Dans le rêve, elle s'appelait Anaïs.

.


	5. Grimm

**Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des review ou des PM, ca motive surtout quand c'est positive. **

**Dans le chapitre précédent peu de nouveaux personnages: Pango (101 dalmatiens); Merida (Rebelle) et Ralph (des Mondes de Ralph). Par ailleurs la chanson qu'Anna entend dans son rêve vient de Cendrillon ('Tendre Rêve').**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna se réveille d'un bond. Bouche grande ouverte elle cherche l'air qui semble lui manquer. Elle a l'impression d'être morte et que son réveil est une résurrection. Elle se demande si c'est ce qu'Elsa a ressenti en ouvrant les yeux dans ce cercueil.

« Anna, Anna, chut, c'est bon. Tout va bien. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Anna a envie de dire à sa mère qu'elle se trompe. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit sûr sur terre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Isabelle. »

Dr. Gentil, tout droit venu de Corona, observa les constantes de sa patiente.

« Une légère attaque de panique. Rien d'extraordinaire après ce qu'elle a vécu. »

Isabelle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Dr. Gentil avait l'air excellent. Ce genre de médecin doux capable de vous annoncer qu'il ne vous reste que quelques jours à vivre sans vous paniquer.

« Je pensais que vous lui aviez donné des calmants ? Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas dû empêcher ce genre de chose ?

-Cessez de vous inquiéter Madame Winters, Anna est entre de bonnes mains. »

Un bref silence puis Isabelle monta aux créneaux.

« Vraiment entre de bonne main ? Vous êtes un médecin de Pandora non ? Ne répondez pas je connais la réponse. Donc vous êtes de Pandora. Comme vous je suppose Miss Porter, et comme Kristoff. Et vous connaissez ma fille. Ou du moins vous la faisiez surveiller.

-Ce n'est p-

-Et malgré cela, nous nous sommes fait attaquer ! Chez nous ! Chez nous dans les îles du Sud ! Ce n'est pas Corona, c'est vrai mais cela s'en rapproche. Vous savez ce que les slogans de voyages disent des îles du Sud. « Venez profiter d'un soleil protecteur. Absence de vampire assurée depuis plus de 2 siècles. » Et non pas un mais deux vampires nous ont attaqué !

-Madame Winters, intervint Miss Porter d'une voix forte pour interrompre la diatribe enflammée d'Isabelle. »

Isabelle cligna des yeux, prise de court.

« Madame Winters, reprit-elle avec douceur. Il nous faut comprendre pour quelles raisons ces vampires sont venus vous attaquer. Auraient-ils dit quelque chose en particulier ?

-N'avez-vous pas attrapé l'un d'eux ?

-En effet, mais il refuse de parler. »

Isabelle cessa de faire les cent pas et s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil en osier orienté vers la mer.

« Je crois qu'Anna les connaissait. »

Miss Porter fit signe au Dr. Gentil de les laisser. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la rambarde et s'y accouda. Elles regardèrent toutes deux la mer et les premiers rayons du soleil levant, bercées par le ressac, les premiers grillons et le bruit désagréable mais régulier d'un claquement sec, probablement celui d'une machine en perdition.

« Anna... commença finalement Miss Porter. Anna les a en effet rencontrés. »

Isabelle prit le temps de chercher ses mots, à l'annonce prévisible mais néanmoins surprenante.

« Comment ? Ma fille ne travaille pas pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà perdu un mari à Pandora, je ne veux pas non plus y perdre Anna.

-Non, non, la rassura Miss Porter. Anna se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Mais à présent ce n'est plus le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miss Porter se tourna finalement vers Isabelle. Le visage de cette dernière se voulait impassible ce qui rendait ses larmes d'autant plus remarquables.

« Le comportement de ces vampires étaient imprévisible. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour que l'on s'attende à ce qu'ils restent dans les parages ou pour qu'ils se mettent à chasser une personne en particulier.

-Pourquoi ma fille ? Insista Isabelle en penchant vers Miss Porter.

-Notre seule explication est qu'elle leur a échappé. Peut-être pense-t-il qu'elle a vu ou entendu quelque chose d'important...

-Alors pourquoi ce vampire blond ne l'a-t-elle pas simplement tué ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne comprenez-moi bien. Mais je cherche simplement à comprendre. Elle semblait... elle a dit quelque chose du genre : que cela n'avait pas d'intérêt de nous tuer si _elle_ n'était pas là.

-Si _qui_ ''n'était pas là'' ? S'intéressa Miss Porter.

-Je l'ignore. Et ce qui me fait peur c'est que vous semblez aussi perdu que nous. Elle a promis que nous nous reverrons. Elle a _promis_.

-Pandora assurera votre protection, la rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Mais c'est ce que vous avez essayé et ça n'a pas fonctionné !

-Cette initiative ne venait pas de nous ! Se défendit Miss Porter avant de se taire soudainement. »

Isabelle regarda la femme avec surprise.

« La protection de Kristoff était... un hasard ? Il était seulement là au bon moment ? Demanda Isabelle peu sûre à présent de comprendre.

-Non... il... Pour tout dire, Pandora ignorait où il se trouvait.

-Comment pouvez-vous perdre un Lycan ? Et pourquoi serait-il parti sans vous avertir ?

-Écoutez en réalité, Pandora ne peut pas vraiment donner d'ordre aux Lycans. Que ce soit sous leur forme humaine ou lupine, un lycan n'obéit qu'aux seuls ordres de son alpha. Ce dernier peut temporairement attribuer le commandement à qui il veut mais cela est toujours temporaire. Les Lycans obéissent au plus fort. Pandora cherche donc uniquement à obtenir l'obéissance de l'alpha. On peut vouloir dresser, ordonner, mater n'importe quel autre Lycan, dès que l'alpha apparaîtra toutes formes de loyauté ou d'obéissance lui reviendra. »

Isabelle s'apprêta à répliquer mais une troisième voix, fatiguée les interrompit.

« Alors c'est l'alpha que je dois remercier pour avoir envoyé l'un de ses Lycans veiller sur nous ?

-Anna, s'écria Isabelle en se précipitant vers sa fille. »

Anna, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, leur renvoya un sourire las avant d'être menée avec précaution jusqu'au fauteuil que sa mère venait de quitter.

« En effet, lui confirma finalement Miss Porter après qu'elle se soit assise.

-Vous n'en semblez pas heureuse, commenta Anna. Pourtant son initiative nous a probablement sauvés la vie. »

Miss Porter se mordilla les lèvres comme hésitante à leur dire le fond du problème.

« Les Lycans... sont des hommes capables de se transformer en loup, mais... cette part animale est très forte. Il arrive bien souvent que l'animal prenne le pas sur l'homme. »

Anna comprit un peu mieux l'assaut des Lycans sur les cadavres des jeunes femmes dans la crypte. Cette sauvagerie, cette absence d'humanité et de pitié pour les morts.

« L'alpha est essentiel, continua Miss Porter, car il permet de garder ses loups dans le droit chemin, de les garder le plus humain possible même lorsqu'ils arborent l'apparence de la bête. Au moindre instant de déconcentration, l'animal peut reprendre le dessus. »

_Le grand loup blanc qui regarde vers elle, comme surpris. _Déconcentré. _Et les loups derrière qui oublient les vampires pour la chair fraîche. _Animalisés.

« Comment gardez-vous le contrôle de l'alpha ? Comment fait-il _lui_ pour ne pas laisser son humanité être dévoré par sa part animale ?

-De la même manière que l'on fait avec un chien, on tente de le dresser. Je n'ai particulièrement jamais vraiment aimé cette méthode. On sélectionne les alphas les plus aptes à garder le contrôle d'eux même avant de les placer à la tête d'une meute. S'ils ne sont pas capables alors nous ne les... recrutons pas. »

Anna et Isabelle laissèrent cette information tourner dans leur esprit, conscientes que ne pas recruter un alpha devait signifier quelque chose comme abattre le lycan en question.

« Kristoff, intervint Isabelle, n'est pas un alpha. Il aurait pu nous attaquer n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. En se transformant sans la présence proche de son alpha, il aurait pu s'en prendre à vous plutôt qu'aux vampires. Raison pour laquelle aussi prévoyante que fut l'initiative, le résultat aurait pu être bien différent.

-Non, intervint Anna. S'il nous avait attaqué, le résultat aurait été le même que s'il avait été absent : nous serions morts. Les résultats de l'initiative de votre alpha étaient peut-être incertains mais il ne pouvait pas accroître les risques. »

Miss Porter pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça après une courte réflexion.

« Je crois, néanmoins que Clayton, notre ''maître-chien'' ne voit pas les choses de cette manière.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Anna.

-La punition pour désobéissance est en train d'être appliqué, dit-elle en pointant un doigt en l'air. »

Dans un premier temps, Anna ne comprit pas ce que tentait d'indiquer Miss Porter. Dans l'air doux du matin il n'y avait rien hors de l'ordinaire. Anna regarda sa mère qui ne comprenait pas mieux, puis la réalisation teinta les traits d'Anna d'effroi.

Le claquement sec et régulier lui avait été déplaisant dès son réveil car il lui rappelait le son du fouet qui avait déchiré la chair de son dos.

« Le fouet, souffla-t-elle avec horreur. »

Sans attendre que Miss Porter ne le lui confirme, Anna sauta sur ses pieds et chercha l'origine du claquement. Derrière elle, elle entendit Miss Porter et sa mère se précipiter à sa suite.

On ne chercha pas à l'empêcher d'avancer ou à la retenir et Anna, malgré les tiraillements de son épaule et ses muscles fatigués, trouva rapidement la cours intérieur du bâtiment appartenant à Pandora dans les îles du Sud. C'était une grande cours bétonnée, au centre de laquelle trônaient six imposants poteaux qui retenaient chacun une épaisse chaîne d'argent. Une chaîne pour chaque membre du loup qu'on voulait immobiliser et deux pour maintenir la tête de la bête. Et dans le dos de l'animal, un homme torse nu et en sueur frappait fort et régulièrement le dos et les flancs du loup. La scène était si irréelle qu'Anna se retrouva figée en haut des marches.

Le Lycan -l'alpha- était le grand loup blanc de la crypte, mais le blanc était à présent si maculé de sang qu'il en semblait rouge. Pourtant l'homme continuait de frapper, insultant l'animal et lui ordonnant de le supplier et demander pardon. Anna supposa qu'il voulait que loup gémisse ou autre chose de similaires car le grand loup blanc bronchait _silencieusement_ sous les coups, les yeux emplis d'une rage sans commune mesure.

« Assez ! s'écria Anna en dévalant les marches. »

L'homme ne l'entendit pas, mais les oreilles du Loup se dressèrent et le regard de haine se changea en curiosité. Le fouet claqua à nouveau et cette fois l'alpha jappa. Anna remarqua finalement qu'il y avait d'autres figures derrière le maître-chien : d'autres hommes et loups qui s'agitèrent et grondèrent au jappement de leur chef de meute.

« Enfin, s'exclama Clayton avec une joie malsaine sans cesser de frapper, une réaction ! »

Le fouet frappa à nouveau et, de par sa proximité, quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent le visage d'Anna. Elle refoula la panique que le sang évoquait à présent et continua son chemin vers l'homme.

« Hé, arrêtez ça ! Gronda-t-elle. »

Clayton, tout en abaissant son fouet, pivota sur ses talons surpris de l'interruption. Le fouet loupa sa cible et claqua à la place sur l'avant-bras d'Anna, évitant de peu son visage. De douleur et de peur, Anna retomba en arrière. Derrière elle, elle entendit la voix étouffée et paniquée de sa mère et de Miss Porter. La brûlure du fouet était pire encore que celle de Hans sur son dos. Anna remarqua alors que la lanière de cuir était agrémentée de nombreux petits piques d'argent.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ici ? Gronda Clayton. Dégagez ! »

Les larmes d'Anna lui piquaient les yeux, son bras était douloureux et ce tortionnaire ne s'excusait même pas, il...

Un crissement effroyable.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de chaque personne, deux des six chaînes d'argents se brisèrent sur le flanc droit du Lycan. La troisième tint bon mais ce fut l'imposant poteau qui commença à se plier. Clayton resta un instant les bras ballants avant de se précipiter vers sa veste à plusieurs mètres de là. Derrière lui les autres Lycans s'agitaient d'autant plus sans pouvoir agir, une chaîne d'argent les enchaînant chacun à leur place.

Puis la mâchoire de l'alpha se referma sur les chaînes restantes. Malgré le grésillement que l'argent émettait en contact de la gueule de l'animal, les chaînes furent brisées sous la pression exercées par les crocs.

Clayton attrapait tout juste sa veste quand un coup de patte puissant le projeta au loin assommé ou mort, trois profondes estafilades s'étalant de ses épaules à ses hanches.

Anna resta tétanisée. La force de l'alpha n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Kristoff. Cela aurait été comme de comparer... un lance pierre à une arme à feu de très gros calibre.

Le grand loup blanc tourna la tête autour de la cours, figeant chaque personne sur place et intimant le silence aux Lycans qu'il commandait. Anna remarquait à présent que la fourrure épaisse du lycan cachait un épais collier à son encolure. Un collier similaire à celui qu'ils avaient passé à Hans la veille. Un collier à pointe d'argent permettant si nécessaire de l'immobiliser ou de le tuer, comprit Anna. Il lui était à présent évident que Clayton avait couru à sa veste pour se saisir de la télécommande commandant le mécanisme du collier.

Il ne l'avait jamais atteint. L'alpha s'était avéré plus rapide.

.

Le maître-chien avait-il poussé sa punition au-delà d'un point de non-retour pour lequel l'alpha avait finalement perdu toute humanité ? Faisait-elle à présent face à une bête déchaînée… pire à un alpha suivis d'une _meute_ sauvage et assoiffés de chair et de sang ?

« Anna ? chuchota Isabelle. »

La voix de sa mère venait d'une dizaine de mètres derrière elle ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être l'équivalent d'un autre continent dans leur situation actuelle. Isabelle n'osait pas avancé, Anna n'osait même pas tourner la tête vers elle. L'alpha imposait une domination absolue.

« Anna, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Si -et cela était peu probable- l'alpha ne l'avait pas entendu ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Les oreilles du Lycan se dressèrent vers le son, mais son regard se déposa sur la susnommée.

« Grimm, ne fait pas de bêtises. Clayton n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais Anna... »

Le Grand Loup Blanc -Grimm- grogna. Miss Porter se tut.

La tête du loup se baissa pour ajuster son regard à la hauteur de celui d'Anna et il avança vers elle. Anna n'osa pas détourner les yeux de ceux –bleus- de Grimm.

Dans son dos, sa mère s'était mise à pleurer.

Elle pense que Grimm va me tuer, comprit Anna.

_C'est stupide, jamais elle ne me fera de mal._

La pensée était aussi aléatoire que sans fondement. Puis le loup fut devant elle. Son museau à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pourtant... _Je n'ai pas peur_, s'étonna Anna. Elle avait probablement frôlé la mort trop souvent et en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle s'en effraie à présent.

Elle vit les narines de l'animal s'écarter pour inspirer son odeur -et celle du sang qui perlait de son bras probablement. Puis...

…il souffla un air chaud à son visage. Anna cligna des yeux à la sensation agréable, avant de soudain sentir la langue chaude et humide laper le sang où le fouet l'avait frappé. Cela piqua puis la brûlure du fouet sembla s'apaiser. Le Lycan sembla comme ronronner à l'action. Avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, Anna glissa les bras autour de la bête, forçant l'énorme tête du Loup à venir s'enfouir contre sa poitrine.

« Tu vas bien, ne put elle s'empêcher de rire les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas bien, je te tiens. »

Le Lycan sembla grogner un assentiment. Anna se morigéna pour la pensée stupide qui lui traversa l'esprit. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que si Clayton ne l'avait pas blessée, Grimm ne se serait pas détaché et n'aurait pas attaqué l'homme.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Grimm, allons-y ! »

Le Loup ignora superbement l'appel de Miss Porter.

Après l'incident dans la cours, Pandora avait voulu ré-enchaîné Grimm. Chose bien inutile si on prenait le temps de regarder la cours. Grimm avait arraché les chaînes et poteaux les plus solides des Îles du Sud. Le Capitaine Rourke avait alors ordonné qu'on use du collier à pointes d'argents. La télécommande avait cependant été endommagée lors de son assaut sur Clayton. Simplement endommagée, bloquant le bouton qui permettait d'activer le mécanisme, car si elle avait été détruite le collier ce serait activé automatiquement tuant probablement Grimm sur le coup.

A la découverte de la télécommande inutilisable et donc de la perte totale du contrôle de Grimm, le Capitaine Rourke avait craint que l'alpha s'en prenne à tous les membres de Pandora. Il avait souhaité son exécution immédiate. Anna s'y était opposée, gardant le Loup plaqué contre elle. Comme elle avait refusé de le lâcher et que Rourke refusait de laisser l'animal libre quitter la cours, il s'était apprêté à tirer à balles d'argent même avec Anna dans la ligne de mire. Anna avait senti les muscles de Grimm se tendre, le préparant à bondir sur le nouvel assaillant quand Miss Porter était intervenue.

« Capitaine Rourke, je vous ordonne de baisser cette arme.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Miss Porter.

-Je doute que mon oncle soit d'accord avec vous sur ce point. Baissez cette arme. Grimm semble être particulièrement docile à Miss Winters. Vous n'aurez qu'à tirer s'il fait montre d'agressivité.

-Et alors il sera trop tard, il y aura...

-J'assumerai les responsabilités des possibles dommages de Grimm dès que vous aurez baissé cette arme. »

Capitaine Rourke avait juré mais avait obéis.

« Vous regretterez de ne pas abattre cette bête.

-Je pense Capitaine que vous oubliez à qui nous devons les meutes dont vous aimez tant vous servir.

-Cela ne change rien. Nous avons ce que nous voulions. _Lui_ n'est plus qu'un danger pour _nous_, indiqua-t-il du doigt. »

Sur ce, le Capitaine Rourke avait tourné les talons et s'en était retourné dans les bâtiments de Pandora.

Depuis lors, Grimm avait suivi Anna où qu'elle aille et avait empêché à peu près n'importe qui de s'approcher de la jeune fille, hormis Isabelle ou Olaf. Olaf, le petit garçon leur avait par ailleurs fait à tous une peur bleu quand il avait littéralement sauté sur le dos de Grimm. Mais heureusement le Lycan avait simplement roulé sur le dos pour laisser Olaf lui caresser le ventre. Grimm avait semblé au-delà du contentement et Anna n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

.

« Grimm, répéta Miss Porter. Tu dois aller patrouiller avec la meute. »

Grimm, allongé au sol, la tête posée sur les pieds d'Anna, ignora Miss Porter avec superbe. Il sembla même à Anna qu'il haussait un sourcil lupin avec l'air de dire ''pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous obéir''.

« Grimm, s'il te plaît, insista Miss Porter d'une voix de plus en plus suppliante et pressante »

Toujours pas la moindre réaction. Anna glissa distraitement ses doigts dans les longs poils blancs avant de devoir s'arrêter quand ils se coincèrent dans des poils emmêlés et collés par du sang séché.

« Il faudra la laver, commenta distraitement Anna. »

Grimm gronda cette fois son assentiment.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Lycans de patrouiller indépendamment de Grimm ? Continua Anna.

-Il est l'alpha.

-Passer par la meute des Îles du Sud, indiqua Anna en le grattant derrière l'oreille faisant ainsi haleter Grimm de plaisir.

-En fait, je ne peux pas. Les Lycans agissent comme des Loups. Les meutes ont des territoires définis. Deux alphas sur un même territoire ont tendance à s'affronter. Mais Grimm... Grimm est à l'origine des Lycans. Son ascendance sur l'ensemble des meutes et de leur alpha ne peut donc être remise en cause. Tant que Grimm se trouve dans les Îles du Sud, il est le seul à ordonner aux Lycans quoi y faire.

-Ne peut-il pas 'temporairement' laisser à un autre la possibilité d'ordonner aux Lycans ?

-Si bien sûr. A la rigueur nous aurions pu même aller voir directement l'alpha des Îles du Sud et sans contre-ordre de Grimm, mener les patrouilles habituelles.

-Alors faites-le, souffla Anna en tentant de démêler des poils collés par le sang.

-Nous avons essayé, se plaignit Miss Porter. Mais regardes, dit-elle en ouvrant un rideau. »

Sur les pelouses, des Lycans transformés ou non patrouillaient devant la chambre où ils se trouvaient.

« Grimm ne leur permet pas de s'éloigner de cette chambre. »

Anna regarda Grimm avec intérêt pour remarquer que le Lycan l'observait en retour du coin de l'œil.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Le lycan sembla soupirer et comme... hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Demanda Anna.

-Pourquoi Grimm aurait-il décidé d'envoyer Kristoff vous surveiller ? Répliqua-t-elle en échange. Je suppose qu'à sa manière Grimm veut vous protéger.

-Me protéger ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Allez savoir. Peut-être nous le dirait-il s'il prenait apparence humaine. »

Miss Porter fusilla le loup du regard avant de tendre une tasse de thé à Anna. Anna souffla longuement dessus avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Oui je me demandais pourquoi elle ne reprends pas son apparence. »

Miss Porter tourna distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

« On l'ignore. Nous avons eu beau essayer il s'est toujours refuser à se transformer. Le professeur qui l'a étudié a émis l'hypothèse que ce soit sa seule apparence. Celle d'un loup intelligent et particulièrement puissant. Ceux qui sont devenu Lycan à sa suite sont moins puissant et était humain à la base.

-Vous voulez dire que les lycans sont des humains transformés ? Ils ne sont pas nés comme ça ? Cela signifie-t-il qu'ils peuvent transformer les humains de la même manière que les vampires ? S'inquiéta Anna. Par morsure ? »

Elle avait laissé les crocs de Grimm près de ses mains et de nombreuses parties de son corps pour l'amour de la Déesse !

« Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer. Les Lycans ne peuvent transformer personne par morsure.

-Oh bon, c'est un soulagement. Comment avez-vous obtenu des Lycans dans ce cas ? Et comment avez-vous bien pu obtenir l'aide de Grimm ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse alors qu'elle touchait le collier qui ceignait son encolure. »

Miss Porter rit.

« C'est une vieille histoire. Je n'étais pas même née encore. As-tu déjà entendu l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ?

-Qui ne l'a pas entendu ? Ironisa Anna. »

Miss Porter sourit au ton de la jeune fille.

« Et bien on y parle d'un Grand Méchant Loup, non ? Les Frères Grimm ont écrit le conte après avoir entendu d'un village voisin des rumeurs sur un gigantesque loup qui rôdait près de leur terre. Le conte et les rumeurs ont continué de se répandre et Pandora a fini par s'en est inquiéter. Allant finalement sur place, nous sommes tombés sur le Grand Méchant Loup en question. »

Miss Porter pointa la cuillère de son thé vers l'alpha toujours étendu au pied d'Anna.

« N'ayant jamais pris apparence humaine nous avons fini par le surnommer d'après ceux qui en ont parlé dans leur conte. Et cela nous donne Grimm. Néanmoins, il n'a jamais été aussi... câlin. Le collier était alors une nécessité. Puis par la suite, les choses ont fini par s'aplanir.

-Et bien ma belle, chuchota Anna soufflée de voir en vrai un personnage de contes, j'espère que tu ne t'en es jamais réellement pris au petit chaperon rouge.

-Anaël ? L'interrompit Miss Porter en finissant son thé. C'était le nom du petit chaperon rouge en question. Selon mes grands-parents, c'était une petite fille d'une grande gentillesse. D'ailleurs à présent que l'on en parle, de leur description l'enfant te ressemblait. C'est peut-être pour cela que Grimm semble si attaché à ta personne.

-Parce que... je ressemblais au petit chaperon rouge ? »

Elle reçut un assentiment commun de Grimm et de Miss Porter.

« La petite fille dont elle voulait se nourrir ? S'inquiéta alors Anna. »

Réfutation nette de ses 'deux' interlocuteurs.

« Anaël a toujours affirmé que Grimm était son ami et son protecteur. Mais sa famille et son village voulaient seulement qu'on le leur en débarrasse. D'ailleurs la petite fille en question parlait de Grimm de la même manière que vous Anna.

-C'est à dire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Elle en parlait au féminin. Alors que bon, il n'y a pas de doute que Grimm est un mâle. »

Anna ne comprit pas bien le grondement de Grimm. Assentiment ou réfutation, Anna ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu prendre Grimm pour une louve. A présent que Miss Porter le lui faisait remarquer, on pouvait difficilement s'y tromper. Par la déesse, elle- enfin il- s'était mis sur le dos pour jouer avec Olaf ! Elle avait bien vu que c'était un loup et non une louve. Pourtant Anna avait inconsciemment continué à parler de Grimm comme d'une femelle. Et pour un Loup intelligent, il n'avait pas semblé offensé outre mesure.

« Allez Grimm, allons te donner un bain, s'exclama Anna en sautant sur ses pieds étrangement gênée par la tournure de leur conversation.

-Attendez Anna, Grimm doit aller patrouiller, rappela Miss Porter.

-Grimm, le défendit Anna, a besoin d'être lavé et pansé. Après le traitement de Clayton. »

Miss Porter fut surprise du regard dure que lui offrait Anna.

« Alors, convins-le d'au moins laisser les meutes partir à la recherche d'Elsa A- »

A la surprise d'Anna et Miss Porter, Grimm jappa soudainement. Un aboiement sonore et désapprobateur.

« Et bien alors Grimm, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Le Lycan la queue haute et fière ne fit pas mine de répondre, il attrapa simplement Anna par la manche et la traîna à l'extérieur. D'une certaine manière tous les Lycans les suivirent.

Miss Porter n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Et personne ne pouvait plus contraindre Grimm à l'obéissance.


	6. Cheshire

**Si je ne me trompe pas, il n'y avait que Clayton (Tarzan) comme nouveau personnage dans le chapitre précédent. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Elle est de nouveau dans le jardin enneigé. Elle marche dans une épaisse couche de neige et se dirige avec obstination vers la petite table en fer forgée recouverte d'une nappe rouge. _Elle se rend compte que son point de vue est plus bas qu'à son habitude. C'était déjà le cas toutes les fois où ses rêves l'ont conduite ici, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle relève ce détail. _Elle a froid. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'elle est dehors et qu'elle compte s'amuser. Et puis, elle aime la neige._

_Elle veut la surprendre. Surprendre la petite fille blonde qui balance ses jambes du haut de sa chaise tout en servant le thé à ses peluches._

Toujours pas de son. C'est agaçant mais elle s'y est fait. Elle ignore cependant pourquoi elle en revient toujours à ce rêve.

_Elle traverse le tapis neigeux. Elle veut- non elle va la surprendre ! Mais elle a dû faire un bruit qu'elle ne peut entendre dans le rêve _-toujours pas de son après tout-_ car soudain la petite fille se retourne. Des yeux bleus la fixent. Aucune chaleur ne brille en eux._

Elle sait que bientôt, une servante ou quelque chose de ce genre sortira par la porte menant au jardin. Mais avant que cela n'arrive quelque chose d'inattendue se produit._ Un bruit de fond comme un souffle de vent. Non pas seulement _comme_ un souffle de vent, c'est bel et bien le vent qui souffle qu'elle entend. Un vent qui apporte avec lui le cri des mouettes et un étrange mélange d'embruns iodés et d'odeur de sapins. Les sons deviennent de plus en plus clairs. Notamment le babillage de la petite fille qui l'ignore sciemment._

_« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! »_

_Elle met un moment à comprendre que cette demande vient d'elle. Sa voix... est celle d'une enfant. Une enfant probablement encore plus jeune que la petite fille blonde si elle en croit les intonations._

_« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! Répète-t-elle plus fort._

_-Va-t'en Anna, lui répond finalement la petite blondinette sans daigner se retourner. »_

_Elle gonfle ses joues agacée d'être une nouvelle fois repoussée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole, elle entend une branche craquée. Elle tourne la tête vers la forêt, prenant un pas en avant près de la petite fille blonde._

_« J'ai entendu un bruit, murmure-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose dans la forêt._

_-Tu n'es qu'un bébé Anna. Rentres à la maison ou mieux va donc te perdre dans la forêt. Avec un peu de chance ce qui s'y trouve t'attrapera et tu ne viendras plus m'embêter. »_

_Elle ne le prend pas mal. La petite fille blonde lui dit toujours ça mais elle ne va pas s'en offenser, son papa dit que ça va passer. Après tout, elles sont sœurs._

Sœurs ?

_Sa sœur ne doit pas avoir entendu la branche craquée car elle ne panique pas._

_Il commence a vraiment faire froid et comme elle a peur, construire un bonhomme de neige n'est plus si attrayant. En plus si Jane, la gouvernante, apprends qu'elles sont sortis dehors cela ira mal. Comme pour répondre à ces inquiétudes, la porte s'ouvre soudainement et une femme en sort._

_« Ce n'est pas possible. Par les Dieux ! Mesdemoiselles Arendelle rentrez immédiatement ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dehors ! Et par ce froid ! Voulez-vous attraper la mort ? »_

_La femme s'approche et elle finit par distinguer son visage. _Cela est aussi une surprise. Habituellement le rêve s'arrête avant. Elle a envie de rire car elle remarque que _Jane la Gouvernante _est en fait Miss Porter. Elle ignore pourquoi le nom de la femme dans ce rêve lui semble si évident.

_La femme demande -ordonne plutôt- à ce que sa sœur range son bazar et se dépêche de rentrer au chaud._

_« Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé de toutes les manières, marmonne-t-elle agacée. »_

Elsa_ obéit néanmoins, pendant que Jane la ramasse et se dépêche de la ramener à l'intérieur._

_« Anna Arendelle, gronde-t-elle. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas sortir sans en demander l'autorisation ?_

_-Mais Jane, je voulais un bonhomme de neige ! S'exclame-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. »_

_Elles entrent dans le grand manoir en passant sous l'arche de pierre portant le symbole du flocon de neige. A peine entrées, Jane la repose et se met en tête de frotter la neige collée à ses vêtements avant de la traîner aux côtés d'une cheminée où gronde un bon gros feu. Son attention d'enfant est cependant attirer par un joli chandelier en or que Jane devait être en train de polir._

_« Lumière ! S'écrit-elle en pointant du doigt le chandelier. »_

_Elle se sent une étrange fascination pour les petites flammes émises par les bougies piquées sur le chandelier. Probablement parce que c'est avec cela que ses parents chassent les ténèbres et ses cauchemars la nuit. En parlant de ses parents, elle voit sa mère _-sa mère Isabelle-_ arrivée à grand pas probablement alerté par les cris de remontrances de Jane._

_« Oh Madame Arendelle, s'excuse Jane. Je-_

_-Elles sont encore allées jouer dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle gentiment en s'agenouillant devant Anna. »_

_Avec affection, sa maman lui frictionne les bras pour la réchauffer. Elle sent une douce chaleur emplir sa poitrine d'enfant : c'est dû à l'affection pure qui brille dans les yeux de sa maman._

_« Et ne vous ai-je pas dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ? reprend-elle. Je n'arrive guère à me faire à ce nom de famille. Il me rappelle feu Madame Arendelle, la première femme de mon époux._

_-Oui, bien sûre. Veuillez m'excuser, Madam- Belle, balbutie Jane semblant peu habituée à la gentillesse d'un patron._

_-Ce n'est rien, la rassure Belle. Je vais aller changer Anna. Puis-je vous laisser vous occuper de..._

_-Jane ! L'interrompt soudain la voix d'_Elsa. _»_

_La petite fille blonde déboule dans le salon, auréolée de neige. On dirait un ange. Elle l'admire. _Elle se demande comment elle peut être devenue ce vampire assoiffée de sang.

Elsa_ tient dans ses bras un magnifique chaton. L'animal blottit dans ses bras ne peut qu'attirer la sympathie tant il semble piteux avec son pelage humide de neige. _Un Sacré de Birmanie. _Son langage d'enfant ne peut cependant décrire ce chat que comme une jolie petite chose d'un blanc duveteux -s'il n'était pas tout mouillé- au museau, aux oreilles et à la queue noire. Mais c'est surtout le bleu incroyablement intense de ses yeux qui l'hypnotise. Elle ignorait qu'un animal pouvait avoir des yeux d'un tel bleu._

_« Je peux le garder ? Demande _Elsa _en se tournant vers Belle __puis semblant se reprendre. Non je _veux_ le garder ! »_

_Sa voix est ferme. Elle ordonne plutôt que demande. Pourtant, Belle concède facilement. _Elsa _ne remercie pas, elle sert simplement l'animal contre sa poitrine. Le petit animal pousse un miaulement de surprise. Le chaton en est d'autant plus adorable._

_Alors que sa maman Belle tente de lui retirer son manteau, __elle__ s'approche d'Elsa tiraillée par l'envie de caresser et jouer avec le chaton. Elle veut lui donner un nom. C'est la chose la plus excitante qu'elle ait vécu depuis... depuis toujours ! Elle est convaincue que c'est le chaton qui a fait craquer la branche dehors et regrette de ne pas voir eu le courage d'être allée dans la forêt comme le lui a dit sa sœur. Si elle l'avait fait ce serait elle qui tiendrait le chaton contre sa poitrine. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et sa sœur recule, lui interdisant de toucher l'animal._

_« Non, tonne-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà volé mon papa et mes jouets. Lui, il est à moi! s'écrie_ Elsa_ en serrant jalousement le chaton contre elle. »_

_Sa maman Belle et gouvernante Jane ne disent rien. Elles semblent surprises ou gênée par les cris de sa sœur. Elle aussi est surprise. Elle n'a jamais rien volé. Et bien, elle a peut-être emprunté une poupée à sa sœur ce matin-là mais elle comptait lui rendre. Elle le jure._

_« Je veux juste le caresser et lui donner un nom, boude-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant._

_-Il a déjà un nom, gronde-t-elle. Il s'appelle Cheshire ! »_

_Sur ce, _Elsa_ tourne les talons et disparaît à l'étage. Elle s'apprête à partir à sa suite mais sa maman la retient._

_« Laisse là un peu seul, lui conseille-t-elle. Tu pourras aller caresser Cheshire plus tard. »_

_C'est dommage que sa sœur soit partie aussi vite. Elle trouve que Cheshire c'est un nom sacrément bien trouvé._

* * *

><p>.<p>

On frappait à la porte. Anna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression ces derniers jours de passer son temps à dormir. Elle songea que c'était probablement un parfait mélange de fatigue, de nuits blanches, de blessures et d'anesthésiant. Et de son dernier effort : laver Grimm. Qui savait que laver un Loup aussi immense la fatiguerait tant ? Le mouvement répété lui avait rapidement rappelé la blessure à l'épaule et elle avait dû se restreindre à utiliser le bras gauche pour nettoyer Grimm. Il s'avérait qu'elle était à peu près inutile quand il s'agissait d'utiliser autre chose que sa main droite. Grimm était toutefois restée calme lorsque Anna lui avait mis du savon dans les yeux, lui avait tiré les poils et avait manqué de le poignarder avec une brosse. Il avait cependant montré les dents à la moindre évocation que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne le laver. Finalement, le pelage était redevenu blanc bien que strié de blessures qui malgré ses pouvoirs ne semblaient guère vouloir commencer à guérir. Grimm avait fini par s'ébrouer. Après trois essais, il était parvenu à être sec... et Anna complètement trempée.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se sécher et elle s'était simplement écroulée sur le lit que Pandora lui avait attribué. Elle avait simplement pris le temps de fermer la porte derrière Grimm et elle. Grimm avait insisté.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité, elle avait juste entendu le loup se laisser tomber au pied de son lit.

C'était son dernier souvenir _conscient_ avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée par les coups répétés à la porte. Les yeux flou de son sommeil, Anna se leva, trébucha sur quelque chose traînant sur le sol et atteignit la porte en risquant de se fracasser la tête contre la porte.

« Oui ? Grogna-t-elle la voix rauque.

-Anna ? Où est Grimm ?

-Grimm ? »

Anna mit un moment avant de se rappeler du Grand Loup Blanc qu'elle avait nettoyé.

« Euh... »

Anna déverrouilla la porte à Miss Porter, tout en parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Elle était là, s'écria-t-elle soudainement plus éveillée. Je veux dire _il_ s'est couché au pied du lit. Et la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur il n'a pas pu sortir. Et la fenêtre... »

Pas besoin d'explication, la fenêtre était certes entrouverte mais d'une vingtaine de centimètres au plus et Grimm était aussi voir plus grand qu'un cheval. Puis le regard de Miss Porter et Anna tomba sur un objet au sol. Anna avait trébuché dessus en se levant mais n'avait pas vu ce que cela était. Le collier. Le collier en pointes d'argent de Grimm.

Miss Porter s'y précipita et observa l'objet.

« Je ne l'ai pas enlevé je le jure, se justifia Anna soudain inquiète que Pandora puisse l'accuser d'avoir relâcher leur alpha dans la nature.

-Je ne t'accuse de rien. S'il suffisait de simplement l'enlever, Grimm aurait ordonné à un de ses Lycans de le lui ôter. J'ignore comment il s'en est débarrassé. »

Anna grimaça. Miss Porter devait songer à la même explication qu'elle sans vouloir se l'avouer. Grimm avait pu reprendre apparence humaine. Le collier s'enlevait alors facilement compte tenu de son large diamètre, nécessaire pour s'adapter à l'encolure de sa forme lupine.

« Cherchons-le. »

Anna acquiesça et se précipita à la suite de Miss Porter soudain bien plus réveillée.

« Comment avez-vous compris que Grimm n'était plus là ? demanda Anna courant à moitié pour suivre les grandes enjambées de Miss Porter.

-Merida est l'alpha des Îles du Sud, expliqua Miss Porter sa voix aussi pressante que sa marche. Elle ne s'est plus senti l'obligation de rester devant ta chambre et est venue m'informer qu'elle reprenait les patrouilles immédiatement. Alors je me suis doutée qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou qu'il n'était plus là. Même si j'espérais me tromper. »

Anna acquiesça, comprenant à présent comment Miss Porter en était arrivée à la conclusion que Grimm ait pu disparaître.

« Craignez-vous qu'il puisse faire des dégâts ? »

Miss Porter sembla penser à la question avant d'accepter de lui fournir une réponse.

« Oui je suppose que je crains qu'il puisse blesser quelqu'un. Regardes ce qu'il a fait à Clayton. Avec quelle facilité, il aurait pu le tuer. »

Même si Anna n'aimait clairement pas l'homme, cela ne l'excusait en rien de n'avoir pas pris la peine de s'informer de son état de santé.

« Il a survécu ?

-Oui, il semblerait. Il est encore inconscient mais il est hors de danger. On lui a fait des transfusions sanguines. Le souci était surtout une perte de sang. Aucun organe n'a été touché. »

Anna se sentait tout à fait désintéressée par l'état de l'homme, mais que Grimm n'eut pas à porter le poids d'un meurtre la rassura étrangement.

Miss Porter l'entraîna à travers le bâtiment, appelant régulièrement Grimm. Pas de réponse évidemment, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Anna. Elle se trouvait étrangement liée au Grand Loup Blanc.

« Où peut-il être ? Nous avons interrogé toutes les personnes que nous avons croisées. Personne ne l'a vu. Comment pourrait-il sortir sans que personne ne le remarque ? »

Anna songea que Miss Porter essayait de ne pas penser à la réponse la plus probable. Si Grimm avait soudainement pris son apparence humaine, personne ne le reconnaîtrait évidemment. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement décidé de s'échapper de Pandora ? Si cela lui était si facile pourquoi avait-il tant attendu avant de le faire ?

Au détour d'un couloir, Anna s'arrêta soudainement. Miss Porter ne le remarqua que deux-trois mètres plus loin.

« Anna ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant vers elle. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Cheshire ! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers un chat tranquillement assis au milieu du couloir. »

Miss Porter fronça les sourcils devant l'animal qui ne semblait guère effrayé par l'excitation et les cris d'Anna. Qui ne semblait d'ailleurs guère plus effrayé par un environnement qui sentait l'odeur des Lycans en tous sens.

Habituellement les chats détestaient les Lycans aussi bien sous leur forme humaine ou lupine. Les chiens quant à eux avaient tendance à ne pas y réagir tant que les lycans en question étaient sous leur forme humaine. Alors pour qu'un chat se tienne là aussi calmement, Miss Porter ne pouvait être que surprise.

Anna revint rapidement vers elle et Miss Porter eut de la peine pour la pauvre bête. Anna le tenait à bras le corps, les pattes arrière de l'animal battant dans le vide.

« J'ignorais que tu avais un chat,commenta-t-elle simplement. »

Anna cligna des yeux comme surprise de la remarque. Elle jeta un regard au chat dans ses bras puis de nouveau à Miss Porter, comme ébahie par ce qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Je... je n'ai pas de chat. »

Miss Porter ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'assertion d'Anna alors même qu'elle tenait le chat comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Et bien tu le connais ?

-Non, balbutia-t-elle. Enfin je ne crois pas. »

Miss Porter secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas comment une personne pouvait s'élancer avec autant d'enthousiasme vers un animal en criant un nom qui n'était probablement pas le sien.

« Cheshire ? Pourquoi l'appeler ainsi si tu ne connais pas cet animal ? »

Anna haussa les épaules, penaude, alors qu'elles reprenaient leur recherche de Grimm, les pattes du chat se balançant de droite à gauche à chacun de ses pas.

« Et bien, j'ai fait ce rêve...

-Un rêve ? s'étonna Miss Porter amusée.

-Oui ! S'écria Anna avec enthousiasme sautillant de droite à gauche à l'idée de raconter son rêve. »

Elle passa les prochaines minutes à lui relater le rêve récurrent du jardin enneigé et de la jeune Elsa.

« Et je ne comprends pas. Ce rêve est si réel. Et j'en ai fait d'autre de ce genre. Il y a toujours Elsa. Mais le son est souvent absent et parfois l'image n'est pas nette. D'ailleurs juste avant que vous ne veniez me réveiller, je refaisais ce rêve.

-Et bien on peut supposer que votre esprit essaie de trouver une forme d'échappatoire à votre agression en rendant Elsa peut être plus sympathique ou plus fragile. Un enfant humain est facile à dominer.

-En fait, dans les rêves où elle est une enfant, je le suis aussi, s'exclama Anna. Plus jeune encore. Et dans le dernier rêve, il semble que je suis sa _sœur._ Pourquoi voudrais-je me voir comme sa sœur ? »

Miss Porter n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Elle n'était pas psy et elle s'apprêtait à l'orienter vers l'un de ceux de Pandora, avant de comprendre qu'Anna cherchait juste une oreille attentive plutôt que des explications.

« C'est étrange oui, répondit-elle à la place. Et ce rêve s'arrête donc toujours au moment où cette gouvernante arrive ? »

Anna rebondit à ses côtés, joyeuse.

« Habituellement oui. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, le rêve a continué et j'avais le son ! Je suis rentrée dans le manoir. Ma mère, Isabelle, y était mais on l'appelait Belle.

-Belle est un joli nom.

-Oui, rit Anna. Moi je m'appelais simplement Anna. Mais dans d'autres rêves, je m'appelle parfois Anaïs ou Annabelle. Bref et dans le rêve, Elsa est venue dans le salon avec un chaton, comme elle- euh lui, dit-elle en soulevant à bout de bras le chat. C'est un Sacré de Birmanie. Je le sais, j'ai une amie qui adore les chats. Et dans mon rêve Elsa avait décidé de l'appeler Cheshire. »

Miss Porter acquiesça distraitement au babillage d'Anna.

« Tu as dû croiser ce chat dans le couloir avant d'aller te coucher et ton cerveau l'aura inconsciemment intégré à ton rêve.

-Peut-être, convint Anna pensive. Oui probablement. Mais j'ignore pour quelle raison j'ai choisi ce nom. Mais au fond, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Cheshire est un joli nom, souffla-t-elle en caressant la tête du chat qui ronronna à son contact. Même si ça vient d'Elsa dans mon rêve. »

Elles parcoururent encore un couloir, se dirigeant finalement vers la sortie, se préparant à explorer les alentours de Pandora puisqu'il n'y avait pas de trace de Grimm à l'intérieur.

« Oh et vous y êtes aussi dans mon rêve, rajouta soudain Anna cherchant à s'en remémorer tous les détails. »

Miss Porter se prit à sourire à cette information. Quoiqu'elle douta de devoir se sentir honorer de s'incarner dans les rêves de la jeune fille. Après tout Elsa Arendelle s'y trouvait.

« Qui suis-je dans ton rêve ?

-Oh ma gouvernante. Et là encore, je ne sais pas d'où cela vient mais vous ne vous appelez pas Miss Porter.

-Ai-je un nom aussi atypique que Cheshire ?

-Oh non, vous vous y appeliez Jane. »

Miss Porter s'arrêta soudain tout bonnement en plein milieu des marches.

« Jane ?

-Oui, Jane. Pourquoi ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Et bien non je suppose. Mais... comment... »

Anna observa Miss Porter, curieuse de voir la jeune femme s'agiter.

« Miss Porter...

-Anna, l'interrompit-elle. Anna, je _m'appelle_ Jane. Jane Porter. Comment... Comment l'avez-vous appris ? Je n'utilise jamais mon prénom. Porter est un nom assez commun et je préfère qu'on ignore mon nom entier dans le cas où je voudrais quitter Pandora.

-Mais... je l'ignorais. Je vous le jure. »

Miss Porter -_Jane_- s'agita, son regard se mit à briller d'un mélange de curiosité, d'excitation mais aussi de doute.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. Je dois me tromper. Et pourtant si... si cela... Cela signifierait que mon père avait raison. »

Anna se tint en retrait. Jane semblait profondément dans ses pensées, sa recherche de Grimm entièrement oublié.

« Isabelle, Belle. Anna, Anaïs, Annabelle. Anaël ? Elsa. Jane. »

Anna se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour que Jane se sente la nécessité d'énoncer à voix haute une liste de nom. Soudain, Jane l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Décris moi à nouveau ton rêve. Avec tous les détails. »

Hésitante, Anna obtempéra.

« As-tu déjà vu des sapins ? L'interrompit-elle après qu'Anna lui eut décris à nouveau le rêve du jardin enneigé.

-Non, répondit Anna profondément stupéfaite que Miss Porter relève une forme de paradoxe dans son rêve. »

Comment pouvait-elle parler d'une chose dont elle ignorait tout ? Dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'apparence même avant de le voir dans le rêve en question ?

« Pas même dans un livre ?

-Pas que je me souvienne.

-En as-tu déjà senti ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors comment sais-tu que ce sont des sapins dans ton rêve ? Comment peux-tu me les décrire avec tant de justesse ? Me parler de leur odeur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire. C'est comme un fait établi dans mon esprit.

-Et les mouettes ? Le manoir est proche de la mer ? »

Jane la bombardait de questions ridicules d'après Anna.

« Non, répondit-elle d'une intonation particulière qui demandait où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors pourquoi les mouettes ? L'odeur de l'iode ?

-Le manoir est proche d'un Fjord, s'exclama-t-elle spontanément. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de ce qu'est un Fjord. Ni de comment je le sais. »

Ses réponses quoique peu précises ne semblaient qu'accroître l'intérêt de Jane.

« Anna, dit-elle avec une voix dont elle chercha à contrôler l'excitation. Je crois que tes rêves ne sont pas des rêves. Mais tes vies antérieures. »


	7. Vérité

_« Anna, dit-elle avec une voix dont elle chercha à contrôler l'excitation. Je crois que tes rêves ne sont pas des rêves. Mais tes vies antérieures. »_

« Attendez, attendez, pause ! S'écria Anna en déposant Cheshire ou quel que soit son nom au sol. Mes _quoi_ ? s'écria Anna à demi incrédule par l'idée particulièrement surréaliste. »

Pour la première fois, Anna vit Jane Porter faire les cents pas devant elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la perplexité d'Anna. Jane allait même jusqu'à présenter le même genre d'excitation que Milo Thatch lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Atlantide.

« Tes vies antérieures ! s'exclama Jane la voix montant particulièrement haut dans les aigus. Mon père faisait des recherches sur cela. Il a été beaucoup critiqué et nombreux sont ceux qui se sont moqués de lui ! Mais il ne faisait que poursuivre une idée déjà bien développée qui avait été émise des siècles plus tôt. »

Anna chercha à rester concentrer et suivre les explications de Jane-très nébuleuses de son humble avis. Elle repoussa donc Cheshire du pied qui recherchait son attention en ronronnant de plus en plus fort en se frottant contre ses jambes.

« L'idée des vies antérieures avait été exprimé près de deux millénaires avant lui, continua Jane imperturbable. Une idée émise par un _vampire._

-Par un vampire ? Sur les vies antérieures ? C'est totalement fou, Miss Porter.»

La théorie née de l'esprit d'un vampire était une idée encore plus irréaliste pour Anna que le fait que cela porte sur les vies antérieures. Quoique... non, Anna ne voyait définitivement pas un vampire parler de vies antérieures. C'était comme si les vampires se mettaient à faire de l'astrologie et mener des stratégie de batailles selon les dires de leurs horoscopes. Non définitivement cette conversation était aberrante. Anna comprenait que le père de Miss Porter eut été critiqué de son temps.

« Pas forcément, se récria Jane. A une époque beaucoup de grands savants se transformaient en vampire pour poursuivre leurs recherches malgré le temps qui passaient. Les vampires ne sont pas _que_ les monstres que les gens semblent croire ! Tu ne saurais croire la somme de connaissance qu'on leur doit. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous occupe.

-Ooooook, articula lentement Anna en faisant un pas en arrière. »

Cette version de Jane l'effrayait un peu si Anna devait être honnête. Elle semblait un peu... agitée? Folle? Bipolaire?

« As-tu déjà vécu une impression de déjà vu ? pépia Jane. Bien sûr que tu l'as déjà vécu. Une des hypothèses de base de cette théorie était simple : une impression de déjà-vu a lieu quand deux âmes sœurs se trouvent à proximité.

-Deux... âmes sœurs ? Ok vous m'avez perdu. Vous parlez de ces amants censés se retrouver quel que soit les époques...

-Pas des amants. Non. Mais les âmes sœurs sont... bon viens. Allons-nous asseoir à un café et je t'expliquerais la théorie du Vampire et les recherches que menait mon père à partir de cela. »

Anna fit rouler des gravas sous son pieds à présent qu'elles avaient descendu les marches. Elle préférait Miss Porter. _Jane Porter _parlait de théories folles qui l'effrayaient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était la sœur d'un monstre. Un monstre dont elle se rappelait le goût des lèvres. Un monstre qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir aimé et qui l'avait tué. _Non._ Les vies antérieures, les âmes c'étaient des conneries pour les religieux. Et encore pas pour tous, le culte de Sun-Flower parlait de paradis ensoleillé ou de sombre enfer, pas de réincarnation.

Bien que particulièrement réticente, Anna n'osa pas refuser la demander de la jeune femme. Elle suivit Jane Porter au café à une centaine de mètre de là. Cheshire la suivait en ronronnant, mais Anna n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et manqua de marcher plusieurs fois sur le malheur animal.

.

Jane choisit une table isolée, au fond du café fait de bois et de pailles. Elle laissa la terrasse aux touristes et membres de Pandora en pause. Ici, elles étaient tranquilles. Elle commanda du thé glacé et à la surprise d'Anna, sortit de sa veste une longue et fine cigarette qu'elle alluma aussitôt.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse fumer à l'intérieur, chuchota Anna. »

Jane rejeta une mèche de cheveux sortit de son chignon et haussa les épaules, expirant une longue volute de fumée. Elle était agitée, excitée. Son corps secouait et tremblait de cette excitation. Heureusement le serveur ne leur dit rien sur la cigarette, probablement parce que les lattes en bois laissaient une bonne aération et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Jane avala une longue gorgée de thé avant de lécher ses lèvres gercées, impatiente d'exprimer la théorie de son père et cherchant les bons mots pour en parler. Anna préféra garder le silence, caressant Cheshire roulé en boule sur ses genoux.

« La réincarnation. Un vampire a exprimé l'idée que si le corps est mortel, l'âme quant à elle est immortelle. Cette dernière n'atteint aucun paradis d'aucune sorte. Elle redevient simple esprit lorsque le corps qu'elle habite meurt. Elle vivote ainsi durant un temps puis trouve le corps d'un nourrisson qui lui convienne et dans lequel elle se réincarne alors. »

Anna sirota son verre, inspirant par la paille bleu fluorescente qu'elle avait réclamé au serveur. Jane tira encore une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Je trouve cela ironique qu'un vampire parle de corps mortel, ironisa Anna pour seule réponse. »

Jane ne parut pas entendre le sarcasme car elle relança la conversation.

« Et bien, tu as déjà entendu parler du fait que les vampires sont des créatures damnées pour l'éternité ?

-Oui.

-Selon cette théorie, une âme est considérée comme libre dans le corps, c'est pour cela qu'elle peut le quitter lorsque le corps meurt. Mais selon cette même théorie, le vampire enchaînerait son âme à son corps. Alors le corps gagne l'immortalité de l'âme et le vampire peut vivre aussi longtemps qu'on n'attente pas à sa vie. Cependant, si on tue le corps, la déchéance de la chair entraîne celle de l'âme qui y a été enchaîné. D'après cette théorie, l'âme d'un vampire meurt donc avec le corps. Pas de réincarnation pour eux, d'où la damnation. »

Anna dut convenir que c'était une bien jolie théorie. Mais selon elle, la théorie cherchait à rassurer les hommes sur leur statut vis à vis de celui des vampires : ils étaient peut-être mortels mais ils reviendraient sans cesse.

« Quant aux âmes sœurs... continua Jane imperturbable. Ce sont des âmes qui se réincarnent sans cesse ensemble. Les liens entre elles peuvent changer : filiale, amicale, romantique, parfois ennemi. Mais ce sont des âmes qui se côtoient quel que soit les siècles ou les lieux. Dans ses réincarnations, les âmes communiquent entre elles inconsciemment. Ainsi, ils ont tendance à se nommer toujours à peu près de la même manière : Isa_belle_, Belle. Anna, _Ana_ïs, _Anna_belle. Parce que ce sont des noms qui appartiennent aux âmes et que les familles -presque toujours des âmes sœurs- donnent aux corps du nourrisson qui accueille les âmes en question. Cela passe par des communications inconscientes.

Quand ces âmes sœurs n'entretiennent pas de lien parent/enfant et qu'elles se croisent, elles se reconnaissent inconsciemment là aussi. Et c'est là qu'on ressent alors un sentiment de déjà-vu. Habituellement les choses s'arrêtent là, car les âmes ne gardent pas de souvenirs conscients de leurs vies antérieures. Seulement de faibles résidus qui ressortent parfois dans les rêves.

-Ce sont des sacrés résidus, si mes rêves sont des souvenirs de vies antérieurs, murmura Anna. »

Jane écrasa son mégot et se pencha vers Anna. Ses yeux brillaient d'un savoir qu'elle avait plaisir à dispenser.

« C'est pour cela que je dis 'habituellement'. Car les vampires changent la donne. D'après les premières hypothèses du Vampire ayant fondé cette théorie, l'âme vampirique ne se réincarnant pas, elle conserve ces souvenirs sur des durées de centaines voire de milliers d'années. Mais leurs âmes sœurs elles ne sont pas forcément vampire. Après tout avant leur transformation, les vampires sont des Hommes. Hors si un vampire croise une âme sœur, il n'a pas besoin du sentiment de déjà-vu pour la reconnaître, car tous ses souvenirs sont intacts et les âmes modèlent toujours plus ou moins le corps qu'elles habitent pour convenir à l'apparence qu'elles aiment arborer.

-Attendez, laissez-moi récapituler. A travers les réincarnations nous gardons des noms et des apparences semblables?

-Oui ! Pas exactement des copies conformes mais avec de fortes similitudes oui. Et donc, si une âme sœur humaine croise une âme sœur vampirique et bien, les âmes qui communiquent entre elles peuvent soudain échanger _beaucoup_ plus qu'un simple sentiment de déjà-vu. Car le vampire se rappelle d'au moins une de leur vie antérieur commune. Et alors l'humain reçoit théoriquement des rêves de plus en plus précis quand il reste en présence de l'âme sœur immortelle. Des rêves qui relatent la ou les vies antérieures en question qu'elles ont partagé. »

Anna glissa distraitement ses doigts dans le poils vaporeux de Cheshire qui ronronnait sous ses doigts. Brièvement Anna se demanda si les animaux se réincarnaient eux aussi. Mais elle supposa que non. L'idée d'âme sœur était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour ne pas rajouter des animaux dans l'équation.

« D'accord donc cela est... toute la théorie.

-Pas entièrement non. Je pourrais te parler des âmes _compagnes. _»

Devant la mine perdue d'Anna, Jane alluma une seconde cigarette et leva la main pour faire signe au serveur de les resservir.

« Je suppose que les âmes compagnes sont ce que tu pensais qu'était les âmes sœurs. Ce sont des âmes amantes. Des âmes faites pour s'aimer à travers le temps. Cela n'empêche pas qu'à une incarnation particulière les âmes finissent avec quelqu'un d'autres, mais à travers le temps, elles se retrouvent généralement ensemble. »

Anna malgré ses rêves de princes charmants n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre ou aux âmes sœurs -enfin âmes _compagnes._

« Là encore, les vampires ont changé la donne. As-tu déjà entendu parler des calices ?

-La coupe ?

-Non, non. Les vampires peuvent avoir une âme compagne elle aussi. Si elle est aussi un vampire, le problème est vite réglé. Ils peuvent parcourir l'éternité ensemble. Mais souvent l'âme compagne est humaine. Si le vampire boit du sang de cette personne, alors le vampire se retrouve incapable de boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne peut plus se nourrir d'autre chose que de cet être humain qui gagne alors le titre de Calice et partage l'immortalité du vampire sans en être un. Un calice est à la fois la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. Le sang d'un calice offre une puissance peu commune au vampire mais perdre le calice conduit rapidement le vampire à la folie et à la mort car aucun autre sang n'apaise sa soif. Comme si d'une certaine manière l'âme du vampire ne pouvait accepter la perte de son âme compagne. »

Cette fois Anna était perdu.

« C'est... n'importe quoi ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce genre de chose ?!

-Pour l'âme ? Ce sont des théories. Mais les Calices sont avérés. Lorsque les vampires en ont un, je peux t'assurer qu'ils se terrent avec, pour la survie de leur calice et la leur. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus le transformer ce qui équivaudrait à la mort du vampire qui s'en nourrit car tu l'auras peut-être remarqué un vampire ne saigne pas.»

Anna se rappela le couteau dans l'épaule d'Elsa. Elle n'avait pas saigner en effet. Mais cela ne prouvait rien. Néanmoins, le sujet des calices l'intéressa. Elle doutait que cela ait quoique ce soit à voir avec les âmes compagnes, mais Anna voulait bien croire que les vampires puissent être accro à certains sang plutôt que d'autres.

« Il y a... vraiment eu des calices ?

-Oui, acquiesça Jane. Pandora les chassait parfois pour abattre les vampires qui s'en nourrissaient.

-C'est monstrueux ! S'exclama Anna dans un mouvement de recul.

-C'étaient des vampires Anna, et...

-Mais s'ils ne pouvaient se nourrir que de leur calice, ces vampires n'étaient pas un danger pour les hommes. N'est-ce pas ?

-En théorie. Mais dans les faits, certains vampires prenaient plaisir à tuer et le sang de leur calice les rendait plus dangereux encore. Aujourd'hui cependant, on ne trouve plus de Calices. Probablement parce que les vampires et les hommes sont beaucoup moins mélangés qu'à l'époque.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Calice. »

Jane sembla enfin avoir dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle vint se reposer au fond du fauteuil et Anna ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Jane avait fumé bien plus que deux cigarettes. Jane termina son verre de thé d'une traite et pointa un doigt vers Anna.

« Voilà ce que je crois comprendre de tes rêves. Elsa Arendelle, Premier Vampire, fut ta sœur alors qu'elle était humaine. Elle, ainsi que ta mère et moi probablement, faisons partis de tes âmes sœurs. A son réveil dans la crypte, tu as croisé Elsa Arendelle et alors tu as commencé à avoir les souvenirs de tes vies antérieures en retour.

-Et je continuerais à avoir ses rêves en ne l'ayant croisé que deux fois ?

-Je ne peux que supposer. Mais Anna, c'est probablement ça ! Dans chaque rêve tu vois Elsa à des âges et des lieux différents, avec des noms semblables mais là aussi différent. Et si nous avons raison, on peut probablement apprendre comme est apparu le premier vampire!

-Ce ne sont que des rêves ! Se récria Anna soudain apeurée qu'on attende d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait fournir. Des rêves, Miss Porter. De simples rêves!

-Des rêves dans lesquelles vous apprenez des choses que vous êtes censée ignorer. Les Fjords, les montagnes recouvertes de sapins enneigés, ce sont les descriptions que l'on a de Del. Là où se situe le manoir des Arendelles. Tu as appris _mon_ prénom de cette façon. »

Anna se tordit les mains d'inquiétude.

« Bien admettons que vous aillez raison, pourquoi voudrait-elle me tuer ? Pourquoi Elsa, ma sœur théorique, voudrait ma mort ? »

Anna préféra mettre de côté les baisers échangés.

« Je l'ignore Anna. »

Anna soupira.

« Miss Porter, Jane. Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer. »

Anna ne précisa pas que l'aspect négligé de Jane ainsi que son discours commençait à l'effrayer. Jane cependant secoua brutalement la tête de gauche à droite dans un déni indéniable. Elle agita à nouveau sa main et ordonna un whisky.

« Quelque chose Anna ?

-Non merci, déclina-t-elle embarrassée. »

Alors qu'un silence inconfortable commençait à s'installer, le crépitement de pied d'enfants résonna, apportant auprès de leur table une petite fille aux cheveux noirs négligemment attachés et aux yeux chocolats pailleté d'or. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe plissée noir recouvrant un collant raillé vert et blanc ainsi qu'un sweet du même vert. Anna trouva la petite fille adorable tant elle avait accrochés des pins et strass rose partout sur elle.

« Voilà votre Whisky, Madame. »

La voix jeune et joyeuse la fit sourire. La petite fille était particulièrement énergique et dissipa immédiatement la tension à leur table. La fillette se tourna finalement vers Anna et sourit à la vue du chat.

« Oh, il est mignon. Puis-je... »

Anna n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Cheshire fit le gros dos et siffla à l'enfant toutes griffes dehors. Plutôt que s'effrayer la petite fille sourit alors qu'Anna disputait copieusement l'animal pour sa réaction. Alors qu'Anna reposait le chat à terre pour sa réaction, un jeune homme s'approcha de derrière la petite fille.

« J'espère que ma sœur ne vous dérange pas ? Intervint-il tout sourire. »

Anna lui rendit son sourire. Le jeune homme était plutôt beau. Il dégageait une impression d'espièglerie avec ce sourire si particulier. Ses cheveux cuivre étaient dans un amas désordonnés dont la couleur correspondait à celle de ses yeux. Il portait un fin t-shirt vert au-dessus d'un jean beige bien coupé.

« Elle a vu le serveur et elle a voulu s'occuper elle-même de vous apporter votre boisson. Il n'y a qu'à cet âge que les enfants sont aussi serviables. »

Anna rit mais Jane les mains autour de son verre les observa en silence.

« Je suis Peter, se présenta-t-il finalement.

-Enchanté Peter, je suis Anna, lui répondit-elle tout sourire, serrant la main fraîche qui lui tendait. Vous êtes en vacances ?»

Le jeune homme rit. Cela sonnait comme les cloches d'un carillon.

« Et oui. Ça se voit tant que ça que nous sommes des étrangers ?

-Vous êtes assez pâle, rit Anna.

-Un peu trop, murmura Jane redevenue brutalement elle-même. Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ce sweet ? »

L'enfant prit un moment pour comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle.

« Oh non, ça va. Et puis le soleil est en train de se coucher et on nous a dit que les nuits pouvaient être fraîches. »

Miss Porter se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Anna ne perçut pas son inquiétude, tout heureuse que l'on interrompt sa conversation étrange avec Jane. Cheshire, probablement vexé d'avoir été rabroué, ou détestant véritablement les enfants avait détalé une dizaine de minutes avant sans demander son reste.

Deux nouvelles têtes s'approchèrent. Des visages jeunes, probablement du même âge que Peter. Anna les trouva splendide. La première avait des cheveux roux presque rouges et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle portait un haut de bikini vert et un paréo de la même couleur, un contraste frappant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Anna aurait pu croire à une sorte de gang dont leur couleur était le vert. Mais le dernier de leur membre se distinguait profondément des autres. Des cheveux argentés presque blanc, des yeux bleus et un sourire de travers. Il portait un pull à capuche bleu et un pantalon de toile beige, pieds nus, revenant probablement de la plage.

« Voici, Ariel et Jackie.

-Jack, corrigea le jeune homme. »

Anna les salua tous avec enthousiasme, avant de littéralement se figer face à la figure qui arrivait dans leur dos. C'était un homme de haute stature d'une trentaine d'année. Il portait des cheveux longs retenus par un lien, d'un blond clair tendant vers le roux et il avait lui aussi des yeux bleus. Des yeux qui lui semblaient familiers. Il avait des lèvres charnues pour un homme, Anna ne trouvait pas cela spécialement attractif mais cela lui donnait un certain charme. La chemise parfaitement repassé et le pantalon noir lui donnait un air royal. Anna avait comme... une impression de _déjà_-_vu_. Elle renifla avec sarcasme à l'idée de pouvoir donner du crédit à la théorie de Miss Porter.

« Et c'est Adam ! Le présenta Peter.

-Enchanté, répondit tranquillement Jane sans avoir touché à son verre. Mais je crains que nous devions vous laisser. Nous sommes attendues...

-Je ne crois pas, la coupa-t-il durement. »

Sans y avoir été invité, Peter tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à leur table.

« Vanellope. »

Anna ignora ce que cela signifiait mais il sembla évident que la petite fille répondait par ce nom et qu'on attendait d'elle quelque chose. Vanellope se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Anna ne distinguait plus le moindre serveur ni touristes à l'intérieur du café aussi bien que sur la terrasse. Il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'eux.

« Nous avons entendu votre conversation par le plus grand des hasards, ironisa-t-il.

-Ah, je ne pensais pas que nous parlions aussi fort, s'excusa Anna un sourire de façade ayant remplacé sa joie précédente.

-Oh vous ne l'étiez pas mais c'était fort intéressant. »

Anna eut du mal à se concentrer sur Peter. Son regard revenait toujours vers Adam. Même le nom lui semblait familier. Et l'homme... l'homme la regardait avec une émotion indéfinissable. C'était un regard déchirant, comme s'il souhaitait dire quelque chose ou faire quelque chose mais qu'il en était incapable.

« Est-ce que... nous nous connaissons ? Osa-t-elle finalement demander.

-Anna, l'interrompit Jane. Rentrons, il est tard.»

La voix ferme tentait de lui transmettre un message mais Anna ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme.

« Et bien alors _Adam_ tu ne réponds pas ? susurra soudain une voix qui figea Anna dans son siège. »

Jane n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre qui cela était. Elle avait suffisamment entendu parler d'Elsa Arendelle pour la reconnaître. Elle exhalait la puissance. Ce fut comme une chape de plomb tombant sur la salle. Elle était apparue soudainement dans le dos d'Anna.

« La technologie est incroyable, souligna Elsa. J'ai pu si rapidement communiquer avec les miens. Et les faire venir. Peter as-tu fait les présentations ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme avec nonchalance. Mais Miss Porter n'a pas du comprendre qui nous étions. »

Jane figée essaya de reconnaître les individus devant elle.

« Peter Pan, Jack Frost, Ariel Atlantica, Vanellope Von Schweetz. »

Jane se raidit aux noms. Pandora avait connaissance de ces vampires depuis longtemps. Comme pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ils n'avaient guère fait parler d'eux ces derniers siècles. Mais en cherchant sur Elsa Arendelle on ne pouvait que tomber sur eux. Ils constituaient la garde personnelle du vampire originel. Et à sa disparition, ils étaient devenus une partie des Seigneurs Sombres de Del.

« Et bien sûr une fille ne peut oublier son père, se moqua-t-il en se tournant vers Anna, cela nous laisse ainsi Adam Arendelle. »

Anna sentit sa gorge se resserrer. _Son père._ Elle repensa à l'explication de Jane sur les vies antérieures.

« Je crois, _papa,_ pépia Elsa, qu'Anna ne se souvient pas de toi. Elle pourrait pourtant faire un effort, Gouvernante Jane s'est donné tant de peine pour lui expliquer le principe des âmes. Une bien belle théorie, n'est-ce pas ? Étonnamment juste pour ce que l'on en sait.

-Miss Arendelle, intervint Ariel. Nous pourrions certainement mener votre plan sans faire face aux lycans. »

Vanellope qui visiblement jouait le rôle de sentinelle revenait en effet, porteuse de bonnes nouvelles pour Anna et Jane : l'arrivée des Lycans.

« Bien sûr que non, Ariel. Je vais rappeler aux hommes ce que nous sommes et pour quelles raisons ils doivent nous craindre. Et cela passe par une amère défaite de leur meute de chien. Une défaite que je veux leur infliger ici, sur une de leurs terres prisées entre toutes !

Je suis d'ailleurs incroyablement déçue de votre passivité durant tous ses siècles. Mais il n'est clairement pas temps de parler de cela. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors même qu'elle dit cela, les parois en bois du café éclatent soudain de toutes parts. Ce sont plus de deux dizaines de Lycans sous leur forme de loups qui déboulent dans l'établissement, les crocs découverts. A leur tête, il y a Grimm. Anna se sent rassérénée par sa seule présence.

« Enfin, rit Elsa en frappant dans ses mains. Tu te montres enfin. Viens ici, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas en colère. Tu sais que je ne peux jamais être en colère contre toi. »

Anna et Jane échangent un regard inquiet. Elsa s'adresse en effet aux Lycans et parait véritablement heureuse de les voir. Sa voix sonne comme celle d'un enfant qui vient de remettre la main sur son jouet préféré. Quant à l'ensemble des loups, il gronde, le poil gonflé et la bave aux lèvres mais aucun ne s'élance.

« Ne joue pas à ça, continue Elsa d'une voix qui tente de réprimander son interlocuteur. Parlons. Je crois bien mériter ça. Reprends ton apparence. »

Un silence de mort s'établit. Anna et Jane n'osent pas bouger. Elles craignent qu'au moindre mouvement l'un des deux camps ne les attaque. Néanmoins Anna aurait aimé savoir à qui parle Elsa.

« Allez Cheshire ! »

Jane envoie un regard plein de signification à Anna. Cheshire-le-chat a disparu mais visiblement Elsa le cherche. Une pensée effleure soudain Anna. Et si... Anna observe Grimm. Son pelage blanc et ses yeux bleus. Le même bleu intense presque électrique que celui de Cheshire. Grimm est la source des Lycans : peut-être a-t-il plus d'une forme physique. Avec la fenêtre ouverte d'une vingtaine de centimètres, _Cheshire_ aurait pu passer et sortir de la chambre.

Anna est brutalement tirée de ses pensées quand Elsa l'attrape d'un mouvement leste. Grimm gronde et piétine. Les muscles d'Adam se tendent mais il ne bouge pas.

« Ah, soupire Elsa. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être bien affaibli de te priver de son sang. C'est une chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, il est infect ! »

Grimm jappe de colère.

« Oh arrête, répond Elsa comme si elle comprenait vraiment ce que lui disait Grimm, je ne l'ai pas touché. A peine du moins. Juste pour goûter. Mais je n'ai encore rien fait de réellement répréhensible. Je veux que tu sois là quand ça arrivera. Adam, toi et peut être Belle. Comme la famille dis-fonctionnelle que nous sommes. »

Elsa attrape le verre vide d'Anna et tire son poignet au-dessus. Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandissent de surprise quand une sorte de griffe aiguisée pousse à la place de l'ongle de l'index d'Elsa. D'un coup sec, elle tranche la paume d'Anna. Cette dernière gémit, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvient pas à rétracter sa main prise dans l'étau d'Elsa. Goutte après goutte, son verre se remplit de son sang. Les pupilles des vampires se dilatent, les lycans s'agitent à l'odeur, avancent puis reculent, proche d'être libre du contrôle de plus en plus ténue de Grimm.

Les pupilles de l'alpha sont encore plus dilatées que celui des suceurs de sang.

« Calme, sifflote Elsa avant de déposer le verre plein au milieu des Lycans et des vampires. »

Un loup s'en approche et Grimm fait claquer sa mâchoire avec agressivité. Le loup se recule et regagne les rangs. Anna et Jane observent la scène avec appréhension. Grimm s'approche finalement et lentement se met à laper le sang d'Anna. D'abord avec hésitation puis avec précipitation, comme un assoiffé dans le désert qui atteint enfin un oasis sans oser y croire.

« Maintenant, reprends ton apparence, ordonna Elsa. »

Anna a vu quelques lycans mutés depuis qu'elle côtoie Pandora. Elle imagine que Jane en a vu plus encore. Mais ce qui a lieu devant elles n'a rien à voir avec ce dont elles sont habituées. Les membres de Grimm ne s'allongent ni ne se rétrécissent. C'est un miasme noir qui pue la magie. C'est comme si Grimm perdait tout substance. Brièvement, il prend l'apparence d'une bête de fumée puis la fumée se modèle tente de s'incarner en d'autres apparences. Une sorte de bêtes ailées, puis une forme plus petite _comme un chat _avant que la fumée ne s'allonge à nouveau. Une silhouette puis des membres se dessinent. Ariel délie son paréo et s'approche avec précaution de la forme encore intangible de Grimm. Finalement les traits s'affinent, la couleur noir disparaît pour prendre celle d'un blanc pâle, plus pâle encore qu'Elsa ou Jack. Anna sent son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge. Des cheveux blonds platine indisciplinés, des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Grimm ou de Cheshire, des lèvres d'un rose alléchant, un nez fin très légèrement retroussé, des sourcils bien dessinés, des pommettes hautes. Anna sait qu'elle _l_'a déjà vu. Que c'est _elle _qui est dans tous ses rêves.

Au milieu de la salle, _elle_ resserre autour d'elle le paréo d'Ariel. Malgré son peu de vêtements, elle est plus imposante et impressionnante que tous les autres réunis. Elle ressemble à Elsa, constate Anna. Mais une Elsa magnifiée. Comme si le plus grand des artistes avait utilisé une base merveilleuse pour en faire un être divin.

Quelque chose gêne Anna cependant. Comme une pièce manquante. Son rêve -ses souvenirs- revient la hanter. Celui ci est différent cependant. Il se passe après le jardin enneigé, Anna le sait. Elle se revoit avec sa sœur, lui demander de venir faire un bonhomme de neige. Sa sœur ne veut pas car elle joue déjà avec Cheshire. Anna insiste, elle supplie Alice de venir jouer.

_Alice ! Alice Arendelle !_

Anna se sent tétanisée. La petite fille de son rêve, sa sœur, s'appelle Alice. La femme que Hans a réveillé de son tombeau est Alice Arendelle. Alice Arendelle le premier vampire. Alice Arendelle sa sœur.

_Mais alors qui est Elsa ? _Anna sait savoir en partie la réponse à cette question.

Elsa est le nom qu'Anna a donné à Cheshire quand, pour la première fois, le petit chat qu'Alice avait recueilli a pris apparence humaine. Elsa _Arendelle,_ parce qu'Anna l'aimait alors comme une sœur.

Dire qu'Alice n'avait pas été contente aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait été furieuse. Parce que Cheshire était à elle et qu'Anna n'aurait pas dû décider quoique ce soit. Alors Alice avait volé le nom d'Elsa pour commettre ses crimes. C'était une pensée enfantine : Alice avait décrété que si elle était Elsa, alors Cheshire ne pourrait pas l'être et resterait simplement Cheshire.

Anna cependant se souvient. Ses souvenirs sont parcellaires mais soudainement beaucoup plus clairs. Dans ses vies antérieures, celle qu'elle a embrassée et aimée est Elsa, la femme qu'elle a nommée contre l'avis de sa sœur. Alice, qui se fait passer pour une autre, est seulement le monstre qui terrorise les hommes depuis près de 3 millénaires.

Mais la manière dont elle devenue ce monstre, cela lui reste inconnu.

Anna se lève, incapable de s'empêcher d'avancer vers la véritable Elsa, le Lycan, l'Alpha, Grimm, Cheshire.

« Elsa, chuchote-t-elle hypnotisée par la femme. »

Même si ces rêves étaient souvent flous, elle ne peut supporter l'idée d'avoir pu confondre Elsa et Alice. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pourtant rien à se reprocher, mais rien à faire, Elsa ne mérite pas d'être oublié, et encore moins d'être prise pour Alice.

Alice cependant l'arrête brutalement.

« Non, non, ordonne Alice avec un soupire sinistre. Ne bouge plus Anna. »

Anna s'arrête le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elsa tourne son regard vers elle et Anna se sent incroyablement agitée. Elle fourmille d'impatience et du besoin de s'élancer vers la femme. Elle veut goûter au chocolat et à la menthe fraîche de ses lèvres, se gorger de l'odeur de neige et de sapins de sa peau. Mais elle craint ce que serait capable de lui faire Alice si elle ose bouger.

« Anna, murmure Elsa avec un doux sourire. »

Anna sent son cœur battre au son mélodieux de sa voix. Elle veut continuer à l'entendre dire son nom pour l'éternité.

« Silence, tonne Alice. Cheshire, ma chérie. Je t'excuse de m'avoir enfermée dans cette affreuse crypte mais...

-Alice, l'interrompt la véritable Elsa. Je ne cherche pas tes excuses. Tu as passé des siècles à chercher à tuer Anna. Je t'avais prévenu que si tu tentais de t'en prendre à elle, je t'en empêcherai.

-Pourquoi en reviens-tu toujours à _Anna_ ? Grince Alice son visage se tordant de rage. Pourquoi faut-il que tout revienne _toujours_ à Anna ?! Ne suffisait-il pas qu'elle s'approprie ma maison, mon père et mes affaires ?! Elle devait aussi obtenir _ton_ affection ?! »

Elsa se redresse. Sa posture est royale.

« Anna est mon Calice, tranche Elsa d'un ton qui n'admet pas qu'on la contredise. Tu es peut être mon maître mais ma loyauté lui est acquise avant tout.

-Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus de loyauté envers quiconque si ce n'est moi. »

Anna ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais cette phrase est le signal pour un assaut entre deux espèces dont Anna craint le dénouement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un chapitre un peu brouillon je trouve mais bon...**

**Dans le précédent chapitre, les "nouveaux" personnages étaient: Belle (Belle et la Bête) et Cheshire (Alice aux pays des Merveilles).**


	8. Combat

**Alors les personnages du chapitre précédent étaient: Peter Pan, Jack Frost (même si ce n'est pas un Disney), Ariel (La petite Sirène), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Les Mondes de Ralph), Adam (La Belle et la Bête), Alice (Alice aux pays des Merveilles).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna a beau fermer les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le peut, elle n'arrive pas à effacer les scènes qu'elle a vu. Les images sont gravées sur sa rétine.

Cachée sous la table du petit café où Jane lui a parlée d'une invraisemblable histoire de réincarnation et d'âme, elle veut bien à présent accorder foi à tout ce que lui dira la jeune femme si elle parvient à sortir vivante de ce cauchemar. _Et alors quoi ? _Elle gagnera quelques jours, semaines, mois ou années de paix et on s'en prendra à elle dans sa prochaine vie ? Dans une nouvelle vie où elle naîtra vierge de tous souvenirs, avec cet espoir d'avoir une vie belle et heureuse.

Sa vie -celle-ci ou les prochaines- ne pourra jamais être belle et heureuse.

Anna l'a compris à l'instant où elle a su que le vampire de la crypte fut un jour sa sœur Alice. Alice Arendelle. Les images de cette journée enneigée sont aussi vraies que le vampire dont il est question. Elle sait peu de chose de ses vies passées, tout juste des brides incohérentes dont elle cherche à présent à démêler les fils. Dans lesquels voyait-elle Alice ? Dans lesquels voyait-elle Elsa ?

Elle sait que si elles s'en sortent -elle, ainsi qu'Elsa- la Lycan aura beaucoup de chose à leur dire. _Non_, se corrige Anna. Pour tout ce qu'elle s'en soucie, Pandora peut bien aller au diable. C'est à elle qu'Elsa doit des réponses.

Mais pour en être là, il faut survivre et rien n'est moins sûr.

Une nouvelle gerbe de sang tiède lui éclabousse le visage. Anna se recroqueville et vomit. Cela fait longtemps que son estomac est vide. C'est une bile rare et acide qu'elle rejette. Elle aimerait être courageuse et stoïque telles les héroïnes de ses livres d'aventures, mais en toute honnêteté aucune personne -_humaine_- saine d'esprit ne pourrait supporter la vue de ce charnier.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alice a été la première à lancer l'assaut. Elle a cherché à se saisir d'Anna, et si elle s'en est sorti c'est par un réflexe aussi spontanée que surprenant de sa part; réflexe qui lui a valu de se jeter sous la table où se tenait Jane. Alice n'a pas eu de seconde chance pour l'attraper quand une masse informe, faites de fourrure et de fumée, l'a percuté de plein fouet avant de rouler au sol.

Elsa avait refait place à Grimm les griffes raclant le sol, le poil hirsute et la poitrine grondante. Alice comparativement avait semblé bien plus petite et frêle. Mais l'impression s'avère terriblement fausse. Grimm est forte certes, mais elle est affaiblie. Anna l'a compris quand il lui a fallu un peu de son sang pour prendre apparence humaine. Alice, au contraire, semble au sommet de sa forme.

Leurs corps se sont heurtés et ont roulé ensemble. La mâchoire du Lycan s'est renfermée sur l'épaule du vampire, les canines du vampire dans le cou du Lycan. Leurs griffes respectives ont tracé de sanglantes blessures sur leur flancs.

Leurs mouvements sont si rapides qu'Anna peine à voir ce qui se passe, d'autant plus que leur confrontation a été le signal de l'assaut pour tous. Les vampires en minorité n'ont pas hésité un seul instant à s'attaquer au Lycan bien plus nombreux et imposant. Mais dans le petit café, leur masse les gêne, ils se bousculent, grisés et appâtés par le sang et le combat.

Un Lycan s'avance trop en avant de la tumulte et deux vampires -Peter Pan et Jack Frost- l'immobilisent. Le premier tente de l'étouffer ou peut-être de simplement le maintenir pendant que le seconde attrape la patte avant gauche et tire. Anna, rejointe par Jane, regarde les choses, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de concilier ce qu'elle voit et entend à la réalité. C'est d'abord un claquement écœurant comme une articulation qui se déboîte. Un long hurlement de douleur se superpose au bruit de ce qu'Anna imagine comme celui d'une déchirure. Elle voit soudain le poil de l'animal s'aplatir alors qu'il s'humidifie de son sang. Puis les chairs se déchirent sous la tension qu'exercent les deux vampires. Le Lycan se débat, mais il n'y a rien à faire, les vampires sont bien plus fort. Il parvient à balafrer le visage de Jack mais la blessure à peine apparu elle commence déjà à guérir sans même avoir saigné. Le lycan, lui, continue à saigner. Anna voit à sa grande horreur des tissus d'un rouge visqueux qui s'étirent en filament et qui se tendent jusqu'à la rupture. La patte vient tout bonnement d'être arrachée du corps, déchirant muscles, ligaments, nerfs, veines et artères.

Le cri de l'animal est déchirant, sa meute est prise de rage. Ils s'agitent, se frappent dans leur précipitation à atteindre les vampires, vont même jusqu'à se blesser entre eux. Grimm est trop pris par son propre combat pour les remettre au pas. Vanellope, Ariel et Adam qui leur ont tenu tête pendant l'effroyable besogne des leurs reculent néanmoins. Jack Frost et Peter Pan, quant à eux, rient à gorge déployée, dévoilant leurs effroyables canines immaculées alors qu'ils lèchent le sang qui coule le long de leur visage. Leur victime continue à s'agiter au sol mais ses mouvements se font plus lents. Aussi incroyable que soit leur guérison, la perte de sang est monumentale, probablement fatale.D'ailleurs, si Peter y trempe les doigts pour les lécher comme un enfant aux mains couvertes de chocolat, aucun d'eux ne prend la peine d'abréger les souffrances du Lycan ou de s'inquiéter de lui.

Soudain un Lycan parvient à passer la 'défense' de Vanellope, Ariel et Adam, plein d'une colère vengeresse envers Jack et Peter. Jack se retourne soudainement et Anna aperçoit à peine le long bâton taillé en pointe qu'il a soulevé et sur lequel le Lycan s'empale. Il glapit, tente de se dégager mais Peter lui a déjà sauté sur le dos et glisse ses mains sur la mâchoire supérieur derrière les canines Il tire en arrière. Le Lycan encore vivant s'ébroue, tente de le faire chuter de son dos mais Jack imite Peter et attrape quant à lui la mâchoire inférieure. Anna comprend ce qu'il va se passer mais elle est incapable de détourner le regard. Elle sent la main de Jane se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Jack et Peter tirent chacun dans un sens. Le Lycan souffle fort et cherche à refermer sa gueule.

En vain.

Le craquement est... indescriptible. Aucun mot ne peut le décrire et Anna ignore si Peter lui a brisé la nuque ou si Jack lui a arraché la mâchoire. L'un ou l'autre... peut-être les deux. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le Lycan s'écroule sur lui-même. Mort.

Un loup de la meute hurle à la mort. Ils sont encore gardés à distance par les autres vampires, alors que Jack et Peter se congratulent.

Anna ne peut pas croire que Vanellope travaille pour Alice. Dans cet effroyable carnage, elle s'étonne qu'une telle pensée puisse traverser son esprit mais Vanellope semble _si_ incompétente. Elle laisse en effet un troisième Lycan percé leur défense. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est plus faible, après tout elle est -_ressemble_- à un enfant.

Ce troisième Lycan accélère. Ses pattes dessinent des arabesques dans le sang de ses anciens compagnons. Alors qu'il est à un mètre de Peter, ce dernier le frappe avec l'arme la plus inattendue : la patte arrachée du premier lycan. Anna ignore si c'est la surprise ou si le coup est véritablement puissant, mais le Lycan trébuche et il s'étale sur son flanc droit. Le flanc gauche découvert, Jack a déjà bondi, canines en avant. Les crocs du vampire disparaissent dans la cuisse du loup droit dans l'artère fémorale. Le Lycan se tord pour refermer sa gueule sur le vampire occupé à se nourrir de lui. C'est à ce moment que Peter frappe à son tour : ses propres canines perçant à travers la fourrure et les chairs épaisses du Loup pour boire au cou de la bête. Mais les chairs doivent être trop épaisses pour qu'il atteigne les artères où bat le tempo effréné de son sang. Alors Peter se crée son propre accès, il arrache chairs et fourrure à la manière d'un animal. Des morceaux des chairs sont jetés autour d'eux éclaboussant Anna et Jane et dévoilant les vaisseaux fragiles et les anneaux blanchâtres de sa tranchée. Peter y replante alors ses crocs avec aisance. Le Lycan est aussi immobilisé que ces prédécesseurs et ses mouvements se font de plus en plus lent jusqu'à en devenir inexistant. Son sang ne recouvre pas le sol, il est exsangue. Mais ses prédateurs eux sont plein d'une vibrante énergie.

C'est alors qu'Anna comprend. Vanellope n'est pas un faible vampire que des Lycans ont passé par trois fois. Elle fait seulement en sorte d'isoler un par un les Lycans que Peter et Jack abattent. Et dans toute leur fureur, les Lycans ne voient pas l'évidence. Anna aimerait la leur hurler mais elle a beau essayer, elle se sent incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Devrait-elle demander pitié pour que cela lui soit accordé qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

Elle s'attende donc à assister à la mise à mort du quatrième de ces Lycans. Anna reconnaît avec horreur le pelage fauve de la forme lupine de Merida. Anna aimerait tant la prévenir...

Elle et Merida ne sauront jamais ce qui l'attendait néanmoins car à la surprise de tous, la paroi dans le dos des vampires éclatent dévoilant un nouveau Lycan, au pelage d'un gris sombre presque noir. Sa mâchoire claque et se referme sur la gorge de Peter qu'il arrache d'un geste sec. Anna voit le vampire s'écrouler, convaincue d'avoir aperçu sa pâle trachée mise à nue. Mais le vampire reste pourtant bel et bien en vie. Il tente de se redresser, avant que le loup gris ne pose son imposante patte sur sa poitrine le piégeant ainsi au sol. Puis la gueule de la bête déchire morceau après morceau la chair de sa poitrine. Toujours pas de sang, la chair est noircie et suinte un liquide noir et épais. Probablement le devenir du sang humain après des années en tant que vampire. Le Lycan ne s'en formalise pas. Sternum et côtes blanches craquent sous la puissante mâchoire, puis le Lycan atteint sa cible : un cœur gris veiné de noir qui, s'il ne bat plus depuis longtemps, est encore une nécessité pour la 'vie' du vampire. Le cœur est arraché, déchiré puis recraché. Peter ne hurle ni ne supplie. Seul son visage s'est déformé de douleur avant de soudain afficher une forme de paix, d'apaisement. Comme emporté par un vent invisible, le vampire se désagrège lentement. On dirait de la cendre, mais une cendre sombre presque noire qui se gorge du sang des Lycans qu'il a fait couler.

Plusieurs fois Jack a tenté de porter secours à Peter. Mais ses efforts ont été en vain. Aussi surpris que Peter par ce Lycan gris, il a fait preuve d'inattention. Merida en a profité. Elle ne présente pas de difficulté particulière mais elle s'est montrée suffisamment distrayante et rapide pour l'empêcher d'aider son ami. Il ignore comment un simple Lycan a pu réussir l'exploit de tuer un vampire tel que Pet-

« Nouveau-né ! crie Jack en comprenant finalement ce qui se dresse devant eux. »

La situation pour eux devient rapidement catastrophique. Ils dominaient quelques secondes plus tôt mais cela est en train de se terminer. Ils sont entourés : d'un côté une meute aux membres faibles mais nombreux et de l'autre un nouveau-né. Jack sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut rien faire seul contre lui. Surtout si le loup fauve -Merida- continue à tant le distraire. Le nouveau-né nécessiterait l'attention d'au moins trois vampires pour s'assurer de leur réussite. Mais cela laisserait un vampire s'occuper de toute la meute et cela est trop peu. Surtout quand ils doivent combattre aux côtés d'Adam qui n'agit que par contrainte.

Jack dégaine un couteau d'argent au manche taillé en corne. La lame trace facilement une balafre à travers la face du loup fauve qui hurle plus sous la brûlure de la lame qu'à la blessure elle-même. Il remarque distraitement qu'une myriade de gouttelette éclabousse le visage d'Anna qui, les yeux finalement fermés, est recroquevillée sous la petite table de café.

Jack a beau avoir entendu Alice conter sa haine d'Anna, il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel pour qu'Alice joue avec plutôt que la tuer. Mais Jack n'est pas Peter, il croit en la vieille magie, aux esprits et aux âmes. Et il ne veut pas voir son âme être entraînée par la déchéance de son corps. Prendre des risques est une chose, mais la situation actuelle devient terriblement suicidaire.

« Retraite, hurle-t-il. »

Ariel convient facilement. Vanellope semble totalement offensée par cet ordre et Adam suit. Il suit parce qu'Alice lui a donné l'ordre d'obéir à sa Garde. Et les ordres d'Alice sont absolus.

Au mot 'retraite', Anna a rouvert les yeux. Elle voit les vampires faire place à des créatures sombres et ailées -des chauves-souris, comprend-elle après coup. Ils fuient de toutes parts, par les multiples ouvertures du café. Anna note finalement qu'Ariel, Vanellope et Adam sont parvenus à tuer deux Lycans, élevant leur victime au nombre de cinq contre un seul des leurs.

Au centre du conflit, Grimm et Alice continuent de tourbillonner. Anna sent une peur terrible lui enserrer le cœur, car Alice domine clairement leur affrontement. Pourtant c'est Grimm qui cloue soudain Alice au sol.

Un silence de mort s'établit dans le café. Ils attendent le dénouement de cet échange. La mâchoire de Grimm, à une quinzaine de centimètre du pâle visage d'Alice, goutte de sang. Goutte après goutte, ils se dessinent des larmes carmines sur les joues satinées du vampire. Elles glissent jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et Alice frotte sa lèvre inférieure et supérieure de la manière dont Anna le fait devant son miroir après avoir appliqué du brillant à lèvre. L'effet est d'ailleurs similaire, les lèvres d'Alice affichant à présent une vif couleur rouge.

Doucement et sans la moindre crainte, Alice tend la main et caresse la joue du Loup. Elle sourit même.

« Mon doux Cheshire, chuchote-t-elle. Tu as toujours été si attentionnée, si parfaitement honnête. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu me l'as promis. Et nous savons toi et moi que tu es bien trop faible pour me sceller comme tu es parvenu à le faire voilà un bon millénaire. Mais je suis bonne joueuse, Reine de mon Cœur. Toi et ta... meute avez gagné cette manche. Nous jouerons la prochaine chez nous si tu le veux bien. Après tout, je me suis assurée que notre _tendre _Belle y voyage en toute sécurité. Avec le nouvel ajout à notre famille bien évidemment. Comment s'appelle l'affreux petit garçon déjà? Olaf, c'est cela ? »

Elle a bien évidemment parlé assez fort pour qu'Anna l'entende.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma famille ? Hurle-t-elle animée d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline.

-Viens donc le découvrir, ricane Alice avant d'embrasser la truffe de Grimm pour disparaître en une nuée de petites chauves-souris. »

Le silence se maintient quelques secondes puis...

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?! Éclate Merida son apparence humaine retrouvée. »

Son visage est traversé d'une longue balafre ne présentant aucun début de guérison. Grimm figée ne répond pas.

« Par la Déesse on sait que tu peux prendre apparence humaine, alors parle nous ! Explique-nous ! »

Une volute de fumée sombre percute Merida et la repousse contre un mur. Grimm refait place à Elsa auréolé de miasmes en constant mouvement qui masquent son corps. Son visage lui est net cependant.

« A qui penses-tu donc parler ? chuchote Elsa dans un grondement de gorge. »

Merida, Anna et probablement tous les autres distinguent pour la première fois les canines blanches effilés de la jeune femme.

« Vampire, souffle Merida. »

Elsa la relâche ne se souciant guère de son atterrissage disgracieux dans le sang de ses congénères.

« Naïve créature, murmure-t-elle. Pandora vous a tant gardé dans l'ignorance...

-Grimm, intervient Jane se relevant rapidement de sous la table. »

La jeune femme a le visage constellé de sang, les vêtements sont froissés et salis, quant à ses cheveux ils sont en tout sens. En un mot, elle a l'air d'une folle mais la jeune femme est calme néanmoins. Ses deux mains sont tendues devant elle en un signe d'apaisement.

« Nous pouvons discuter de... »

Jane n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elsa semble presque se volatiliser et réapparaître devant elle. Anna est consciente que cette impression est dûe à une incroyable vitesse et à cette fumée noire qui l'auréole.

« Discuter de quoi Miss Porter ? Je vous ai apporté mon aide contre les ennemis des Hommes et vous n'avez eu de cesse de me traiter comme un animal. »

Sa voix est basse mais terriblement froide et inflexible.

« Suis-je un animal ? N'ai-je pas prouvé ma bonne volonté durant toutes ses années ? Et ce malgré les docteurs Jumba Jookiba et Finklestein que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Les connaissez-vous ? »

Anna note facilement le sarcasme. Il est évident qu'Elsa est furieuse. Derrière elle, tous les Lycans -en loup ou en homme- se tiennent silencieux et immobiles. Tant et si bien qu'Anna en vient à se demander s'ils ont un libre arbitre.

« Grimm, reprend Jane.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Grimm, tonne-t-elle. Ce nom que vous m'avez donné a toujours été si offensant dans votre bouche.

-Bien sûr, balbutie Jane clairement effrayée par sa vis-à-vis. Dois-je vous appeler Cheshi-

-Ça suffit, grince Anna en faisant un pas en avant. »

A la surprise de tous, le visage d'Elsa se ramollit jusqu'à détenir une telle bonté, une telle joie que c'est à se demander si elle est la même personne qu'une minute auparavant.

« Ça suffit Elsa. »

Anna ignore d'où lui vient cette soudaine assurance. Elle sait plus ou moins qui est cette femme : un vampire aussi vieux qu'Alice elle-même. Or Alice est la première de sa race. Elle sait le danger qu'elle représente, sa force et son ascendance sur une meute de loup tout aussi dangereuse. Pourtant Anna ne ressent plus aucune crainte. Alice et ses comparses sont un danger mais pas Elsa. Jamais Elsa.

« Elsa ? S'étonne Jane perdue. »

Anna ignore comment lui expliquer. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui parler de ses rêves et de la manière dont cette connaissance lui est venue : les vies antérieures... Jane est celle qui l'a mise au courant. Mais croire en quelque chose et le voir véritablement sont deux choses bien différentes.

« C'est compliqué, commence-t-elle à expliquer. Celle que nous prenons pour Elsa Arendelle s'est juste servie du nom de la véritable Elsa Arendelle, dit-elle en indiquant le doux visage de l'intéresser. En réalité, le premier vampire, celle réveillée de la crypte se prénomme Alice. Alice Arendelle. »

Jane n'a pas l'air convaincue mais acquiesce tout de même.

« Alors... Elsa ? »

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu envoûtant. Jane doit en convenir. Elle sent ses paumes et l'arrière de sa nuque en sueur face au vampire. Grimm lui avait fait la même impression, mais n'ayant jamais muté elle avait lentement commencé à voir le Grand Loup Blanc seulement comme un animal. Un animal intelligent certes mais toujours moins qu'un homme. La réalité qui lui saute au visage l'effraie d'autant plus. Grimm est bien plus intelligent qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il -ou Elle- a des siècles de connaissance et d'expériences.

Grimm -Elsa se corrige Jane- reconnaît son nom et acquiesce.

« El- Alice Arendelle est-elle votre sœur ? Savez-vous- »

D'un geste de la main, Elsa l'a fait taire.

« Je ne vous dois aucune réponse. A votre place je m'inquiéterais de l'état de vos collègues de Pandora. Si Alice a mis la main sur Belle et Olaf qui étaient sous votre protection, je doute qu'elle ait laissé vos amis en vie. »

C'est comme recevoir un coup de poing au visage. Jane et Anna prennent conscience qu'elles sont là à discuter alors qu'Isabelle, Olaf et les autres ont été attaqués. Soudainement, Anna n'en a plus rien à faire des explications d'Elsa. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitent alors hors du café à présent détruit. Elles se précipitent vers le bâtiment de Pandora mais le chemin leur semble terriblement long. Elles peuvent voir plusieurs colonnes de fumée noirs s'en élever. La peur leur étreint la poitrine.

Quand elles atteignent enfin leur destination, elles remarquent que les portes sont grandes ouvertes. Sur les marches, dans les couloirs sont éparpillés des cadavres. Certains sont exsangues, d'autres sont au contraire entouré d'une mare de sang. Et puis il y a ceux qui bien que blessés déambulent, hagard, la gorge abîmée par la morsure d'un vampire. Anna et Jane gèlent dans leur course. Certains membres de Pandora bien vivant marchent dans ce charnier. Ils tiennent des armes à feu chargées de balles d'argent avec lesquelles ils s'assurent de la mort des victimes du charnier en leur tirant à chaque fois dans le cœur et la tête. Puis à l'horreur d'Anna sur les blessés portant la marque des canines. Anna voit des flots de sang, les éclats des boites crâniennes, les morceaux visqueux de leur cervelle se répandre à leurs pieds. Chaque coup de feu dessine un motif régulier au sol, chaque coup de feu compose le rythme d'une macabre musique.

Cette fois, elle ne peut s'en empêcher elle détourne le regard et enterre son visage dans l'épaule de Jane. Instinctivement la femme lui caresse les cheveux en cherchant à l'apaiser. Anna se met à sangloter. Elle n'a pas besoin de rentrer. Si Alice prétend avoir enlevé sa famille, elle n'a pas à en douter. Entrer dans le bâtiment l'amènera seulement à voir encore plus de morts.

« Ils sont morts, maman et Olaf- , sanglote-t-elle.

-Non. »

Anna et Jane sursautent. Elsa se tient à leur côté, les mains croisées dans le dos. Son apparence est fixée. Elle n'est plus auréolée des miasmes noires. Elles portent des vêtements. Un jean et un t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Elle a clairement emprunté ses vêtements.

« Alice ne les tuera pas. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas là pour assister à son 'spectacle'.

-Pourquoi ? S'écrie Anna soudainement ivre de rage. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ? »

Anna n'a pourtant jamais été du genre à souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Elle était contre la peine de mort, la torture et toutes formes de mauvais traitement. Aujourd'hui, elle aimerait qu'Alice et Hans subissent tout ça. Parce que le monde est laid et Anna en a assez de se le cacher.

« Je suis un être de parole. J'ai juré sur ma vie de ne jamais attenter à celle de mon maître Alice.

-Une promesse ? Tu la laisses vivre pour une promesse ! Elle a enlevé ma mère et mon frère. Elle a tué des Lycans et des Hommes. Elle... »

Face à toute sa colère, Elsa reste imperturbable.

« Elle est un monstre, je le sais. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que je l'avais scellé dans la crypte sous le lieu de culte de Corona. Mais j'ai promis de ne pas attenter à sa vie.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas scellé ? Refais ton truc magique. Referme là dans la boite dont elle est sortie ! »

Elsa secoue tristement la tête.

« Elle avait raison, explique-t-elle. Je n'ai certainement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour entamer le processus de scellée.

-Alors bois ! S'exclame Anna en lui tendant son poignet. »

Les pupilles d'Elsa se dilatent à la proposition. Le bleu disparaît presque face au noir de sa pupille. Elsa prend toutefois un pas en arrière.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu l'as dit. Je suis ton _calice_ ! Ton âme compagne, seul mon sang peut parvenir à te nourrir, tonne Anna.

-Tu te trompes, affirme Elsa en reculant encore une fois.

-Anna, intervient Jane, Grimm- Elsa, se corrige-t-elle en voyant le regard sombre de l'intéressée- a travaillé depuis des décennies pour Pandora. Sa nourriture s'est résumée à de la viande fournie par l'organisation. Si tu avais été son calice, il- elle serait morte au bout d'une semaine à peine. Après avoir probablement provoqué un carnage pour essayer de compenser le manque de sang dudit calice. »

Anna ne daigne pas répondre à Jane. Elle concentre toute son attention sur Elsa.

« Je sais qui tu es et je sais qui je suis à tes yeux.

-Non Anna je crois que tu ignores ce que tu représentes à mes yeux.

-Si on omet que tu as clairement dit à Alice que je suis ton calice, c'est après avoir bu de mon sang que tu as repris apparence humaine. Et c'est après avoir lapé le sang sur mon avant-bras que tu a pu prendre celle du chat. Car je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es aussi le chat que j'ai spontanément appelé Cheshire ? Alors si tu es un être de paroles, jure moi que je me trompe. Jure que je ne suis pas ton calice. Jure que tu n'as pas cherché à être aux côtés de chacune de mes réincarnations que je sois Anaïs, Annabelle ou Anaëlle. Jure que ma précédente incarnation n'est pas celle que l'on nomme aujourd'hui le petit chaperon rouge. Peux-tu me jurer cela Elsa ? »

Les fins sourcils blonds d'Elsa se froncent. Son regard se décale à droite puis à gauche avant de revenir faire face aux yeux d'Anna. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, laissant apparaître le blanc nacré de ses dents et de ses canines effilées. A cette vue, Anna sent autant d'appréhension et de dégoût que d'envie. _Parce que c'est Elsa et que je suis son calice._

« Alors, peux-tu me le jurer ? »

Elle s'est à peine rendu compte de son mouvement, mais elle a continué à s'avancer vers Elsa. Pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait en arrière, Anna en faisait deux vers elle. A présent, Anna est contre elle. Plus petite, elle appuie sa poitrine contre la sienne et relève le visage pour continuer à la fixer dans les yeux.

Elsa se lèche les lèvres dans un mélange d'envie et de malaise.

« Anna, chuchote-t-elle. »

Anna sent son souffle frais sur son visage, elle respire et goûte Elsa et son odeur : mélange de chocolat, de menthe fraîche et de sapin.

« Elsa, murmure-t-elle doucement. »

Leur visage se rapproche, leurs lèvres se frôlent. Anna s'attend à ce qu'elles s'embrassent : elle l'anticipe, le désire et s'en effraie à la fois. Mais cela n'arrive pas, elle sent le velouté de la peau fraîche de la joue d'Elsa glisser contre la sienne terriblement chaude en contraste. Puis la pointe aiguisée d'un de ses crocs gratte contre son cou. Anna sent la chair de poule recouvrir sa peau, ses poils se dresser, le staccato rapide de son cœur et le sang battant dans ses tempes. Elle essaie de se convaincre que ce sont les conséquences de sa peur, mais au fond elle le sait : ce sont les marques de son excitation.

Soudain, les deux crocs se figent au-dessus de la carotide battante de son cou. Anna attend avec anticipation. Puis Elsa mord. Les mains d'Anna se crispent dans le tissu mou du t-shirt d'Elsa, toujours le même paradoxe : la retenir contre elle ou tenter de l'éloigner. De prime abord la douleur l'irradie. C'est horriblement douloureux. Puis Elsa boit sa première gorgée. Le cri d'Anna se transforme en un gémissement de plaisir. Sa tête nage, sa vision se noircit par intermittence : elle perd du sang mais c'est surtout le flot d'endorphine libéré en grande quantité qui l'étourdit. Anna ne s'est jamais sentie ainsi, elle n'a jamais senti ce besoin irrésistible. Elle a besoin d'Elsa, elle a besoin...

Elle ignore quand Elsa a cessé de boire son sang et quand leurs lèvres se sont réunies. Brièvement, elle se sent écœurée par le sang qui entache encore les lèvres et l'intérieur de la bouche d'Elsa, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Leur baiser est humide et bâclée mais à ses yeux -à _leurs_ yeux- il est parfait. Anna a la sensation de vivre à la fois ce baiser et ceux de toutes ses vies antérieures. Son esprit répète en boucle le nom d'Elsa, des flashs saccadés lui rappellent leurs étreintes et leurs baisers passés, lui ramènent la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, leurs murmures étouffés et leurs échanges moites dans des draps et des lits de toutes époques et de tous lieux. C'est trop, _beaucoup _trop, trop vite. Elle se sent gênée et son intimité partiellement violée par des souvenirs d'actes qu'elle n'a pas encore- _non_, se corrige-t-elle- par des souvenirs d'actes qu'elle ne vivra _pas_ dans cette vie.

Elle cesse de l'embrasser mais elle ne parvient pas entièrement à se détacher d'Elsa. Elle choisit plutôt de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ici son odeur est plus forte, plus envoûtante. Elle se sent en sécurité et... somnolente. Lentement, ses yeux papillotent mais elle ne peut lutter. Surtout quand la voix d'Elsa la berce.

_« Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs,_

_Au creux de la nuit,_

_Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur,_

_Dans le doux secret de l'oubli._

_Écoute ton rêve et demain,_

_Le soleil brillera toujours..._

_Même si ton cœur a l'âme en peine,_

_Il faut y croire quand même,_

_Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'Amour... »_

Anna songe que cela devrait l'effrayer. Elsa ou Alice -Elsa, pense-t-elle, elle ne peut pas s'y tromper de par la couleur de ses yeux et le son de sa voix- l'a tué dans une de ses vies antérieures tout en lui chantant cette chanson. Mais elle ne ressent pas plus d'appréhension qu'elle n'en a ressenti alors.

D'autant plus qu'Elsa a une voix magnifique. Anna veut rester ainsi blotti contre elle, bercée par la voix envoûtante de son ange gardien.

Elle n'a même pas conscience qu'Elsa la ramasse pour la porter jusqu'à une chambre où elle la bordera et veillera sur elle la nuit durant.


	9. Départ

Anna avait globalement bien dormi, revivant le rêve où elle avait embrassé le vampire blond pour la première fois. Et Anna sut cette fois avec certitude que c'était bien Elsa avec qui elle avait partagé ce baiser. Elle ignorait encore quand cette vie avait eu lieu mais le rêve était non seulement devenu plus net, mais il s'était aussi empli de sons et d'odeurs à foison. Encore mieux, Anna commençait à apprendre des choses qu'elle avait connu dans ses vies antérieurs. Elle savait ainsi se trouver dans le Nord de ce monde. Peut-être même dans la capitale Del elle-même, quoiqu'elle n'en soit pas bien sûr. Elle s'y appelait alors Annabelle. Elle était humaine et elle aimait un vampire : Elsa Arendelle. Elle était son calice. Elle le savait et s'offrait bien volonté au vampire.

Les calices avaient un statut bien particulier. Ils étaient intouchable. Seul _leur_ vampire avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. Mais Elsa refusait de la reconnaître comme sienne. Ni comme un calice ni comme amante. Alors que là aussi elle aurait pu, comme tout vampires et seigneur tout puissant de ces terres, se servir comme bon lui semblait des faibles humaines en faisant d'Annabelle sa propriété.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elsa s'y était refusé parce qu'il y avait Alice. Alice, qui pour une raison quelconque, haïssait Anna et considérait qu'Elsa était sienne. Et ce que Alice voulait Alice avait. Après tout à cette époque, le monde n'était rien d'autre que... _le petit monde d'Alice_. Sa monstrueuse boite à jouet et Elsa n'était autre que son jouet préféré.

Dans le rêve cependant, Annabelle acceptait la peur et l'ombre d'Alice au-dessus d'elle pour simplement être avec Elsa. Car si le lien qui les unissait apparaissait physiquement chez Elsa par son besoin de sang, Annabelle n'était pas en reste. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être avec le vampire, blottie contre son corps froid, noyée dans son odeur.

Autant dire qu'Anna, qui refusait de reconnaître cet attachement mais le désirait tout autant, avait dormi mieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer et s'en était amèrement reproché ce fait à son réveil.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le soleil s'était déjà levé, visiblement à travers les stores qui découpaient des lignes sombres et lumineuses dans la pièces. Anna s'étonna donc de trouver Elsa sous sa forme humaine endormit à quelques mètres d'elle, roulée en boule derrière son lit. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlée hors du flot de lumière, à plusieurs endroit le soleil touchait sa peau pâle malgré l'ombre que lui offrait le lit.

Anna avait pourtant toujours pensé que le soleil leur causait d'affreuses brûlures avant de les réduire en cendre. Elsa cependant semblait remarquablement bien supporter cette exposition à la lumière si on omettait les vifs coups de soleil qui se démarquaient sur sa peau pâle.

C'était la première fois qu'Anna la voyait aussi vulnérable. Et si une petite partie d'elle voulait rester là à garder un œil sur tout danger pouvant atteindre Elsa, une plus grande lui intimait de profiter de l'occasion pour lui filer compagnie et préparer son long voyage pour le Nord. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de ses vies antérieurs pour savoir qu'Elsa refuserait qu'elle se mette en danger. Même si l'objectif d'Anna était de sauver sa famille. Et après tout pourquoi Elsa accepterait qu'elle prenne de tels risques quand dans son éternité, elle savait que chacun finissait par renaître. Elle ne voyait pas les choses à la même échelle de temps après tout. Dans sa courte vie d'Homme, Anna ne voulait pas perdre ceux à qui elle tenait, même si elle avait la certitude de les revoir dans sa prochaine vie. C'était _cette _vie qu'elle voulait vivre. Celle-ci et toutes les autres.

Alors Anna se leva, portant lentement son poids sur ses pieds, priant que le parquet ne grince pas sous elle. Elle se figea quand celui-ci commença à émettre le bruit redouté, mais Elsa n'avait pas bronché. Anna parvint à se mettre debout, elle hésita à attraper ses affaires déposées dans la chambre que Pandora lui avait accordé puis revint sur cette idée. C'était prendre un risque inutile que de rester trop longtemps dans la chambre. Elle pourrait rassembler argent et affaires directement de chez elle.

Anna sortit de la chambre remerciant la Déesse que les gonds soient bien huilés et avança dans le couloir reconnaissante de ne croiser personne. Il semblait à l'évidence que les dégâts que les vampires avaient affligé à Pandora était suffisamment sérieux pour que la protection d'Anna ne soit plus une de leur priorité. Cela ou il considérait que Grimm/Elsa était amplement suffisant pour surveiller et protéger Anna.

Anna se retrouva donc moins de 20 minutes plus tard chez elle, en sueur d'avoir couru sous un soleil de plomb. Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour boire un grand verre d'eau avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle tira de sous son lit son sac de randonnée dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment servi et le bourra de ses vêtements les plus chauds : pas grand chose en somme si on considérait qu'elle vivait entre Corona et les Îles du Sud où Sun-Flower leur dispensait généreusement la lumière du soleil et la chaleur venant avec. Elle songea qu'elle allait devoir acheter des vêtements en chemin. Elle espéra que sa mère avait suffisamment en liquide car la banque ne lui prêterait pas un sou au vu de son statut d'étudiante et ne lui délivrait pas d'argent non plus sans la présence de sa mère. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps ou les connaissances pour falsifier des papiers lui donnant accès aux comptes de sa famille.

Elle épaula son sac néanmoins bien rempli et, à son retour dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer une dernière fois, se figea. Elsa assise sur le plan de travail, tenait une boite de céréale concentrée sur la lecture de sa courte étiquette.

« Est-ce bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cassa Anna agressive. »

Les yeux d'Elsa se relevèrent vers elle et Anna se retrouva tétanisée sous le bleu à présent lumineux du vampire.

« Tu es partie seule. Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité.

-Avant toute cette histoire j'étais en parfaite sécurité. Avant qu'Alice ne cherche à te retrou-

-Dès qu'Alice s'est réveillée tu es devenue sa cible Anna. Indépendamment de moi, Alice serait parti à ta recherche. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle en a fait une affaire personnelle.

-Alors je trouverais une manière de la tuer et de sauver ma mère et mon frère. »

Anna sursauta en voyant soudainement Pango débarqué comme une furie dans la maison pour se jeter sur elle et lui nettoyer le visage à sa manière. Pauvre bête, songea Anna, dans toute cette agitation elle avait complètement oublié le dalmatien de son frère.

« Anna, l'appela doucement Elsa. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des gens qu'on aime mais je ne peux pas te-

-Tu ne sais rien ! Cria Anna rouge de colère et de tristesse. Tu n'as pas de famille ! Tu es un vampire ! Le genre de monstre qui effraie les enfants ! Que dis-je qui effraie tout le monde et tu... »

Ses cris fut brutalement coupés quand Elsa l'attrapa pour la coincer contre un mur. Si l'action était agressive, sa prise et sa rencontre avec le mur furent particulièrement douce.

« Tu crois que j'ignore ce qu'est de perdre ceux qu'on aime ? C'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle furieuse, son visage frôlant celui d'Anna. C'est vrai je n'ai pas de famille et pas d'amis. J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles quasiment isolée du monde, je connais la solitude mais pire que tout je sais ce qu'est de _te _perdre. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai du te voir périr ? Le sais-tu Anna ? »

Les larmes au coin des yeux Anna fit un signe claire de négation.

« La brûlure de l'argent et les blessures de chairs ne sont rien face à la douleur de te perdre. Il y a une raison pour laquelle un vampire conscient de son lien avec son calice n'en supporte pas la perte.

-Alors tu ne dois pas tenir à moi tant que ça, puisque tu l'as supporté encore et encore, croassa-t-elle. »

Elle sentit le pouce frais du vampire caressé sa pommette, les yeux d'Elsa parcourant avec appréciation les tâches de rousseurs qui éclaboussait le visage d'Anna.

« Ils sont faibles. Ils ne supportent pas la douleur qu'engendre la perte de leur âme compagne. Mais je subirai cette souffrance et plus encore pour simplement te revoir, faudrait-il attendre des siècles durant, dans la solitude la plus totale. »

Ses murmures étaient envoûtant parce qu'Anna voyait qu'elle était honnête. Qu'Elsa ne se souciait guère d'elle même tant elle voulait s'assurer qu'Anna fût sauve et heureuse.

« Je suis désolée Elsa, murmura Anna. Mais à mes yeux tu oscilles entre une inconnue inquiétante et un dangereux vampire. Je ne peux pas être celle que tu souhaites. Et à vrai dire je ne le _veux_ pas. Je ne veux pas d'une vie où je devrais sans cesse regarder au-dessus mon épaule. Et je ne peux pas comprendre que je puisse avoir voulu prendre ce risque et le faire prendre à ma famille même pour toi, _surtout_ pour toi. »

Anna débitait les mots que sa raison avait rationnellement formé. Anna ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un parce que des rêves stupides le lui avaient montré. Et peut-être -_sûrement_- s'était-elle trompée: Jane avait raison elle ne pouvait pas être le calice, l'âme compagne d'Elsa. Aussi douce et convaincue qu'Elsa semblait l'être sur le statut de leur relation, le fait qu'elle ait survécu aux morts d'Anna lui indiquait pourtant clairement qu'elle n'était _pas_ son calice. Probablement que c'était cette solitude dont Elsa parlait qui l'avait poussé à s'accrocher et se convaincre qu'elles soient des âmes sœurs, compagnes ou Liées -ou quelque soit le terme que ce vampire avait inventé lors de sa théorie.

Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de dire ces mots ?

Elsa quant à elle recula à chacun de ces mots et au détachement avec lequel le lui avait dit Anna. Elle avait baissé la tête, dissimulant ses incroyable yeux à la jeune fille. Une impulsion voulut pousser cette dernière à venir la réconforter mais elle parvint à se retenir.

« J'irai à Del et je demanderai à Alice qu'elle me remette ma famille. Je lui donnerai ce qu'elle veut en échange : ma vie, mon sang... »

Un sourd grondement vibra dans la poitrine d'Elsa mais elle ne bougea ni ne releva la tête.

« Ou la promesse de ne plus jamais te revoir.

-Je doute qu'elle puisse croire en ta promesse, ricana sombrement Elsa.

-Alors je ferais un Accord de Sang. »

Le silence qui s'abattit soudainement était chargé d'une tension si épaisse qu'Anna pensa pouvoir la toucher physiquement.

« C'est bien ainsi que cela se nomme, n'est-ce pas ? Insista toutefois Anna. Avec tout ce qui m'arrivaient et de ce monde plein de magie dont me parlait Milo, j'ai profité de quelques ouvrages de Pandora. Je ne suis pas allée loin mais j'ai lu quelque chose au sujet d'un Accord de sang. Un accord magique qui nous lie _ad aeternam_ à la promesse que l'on fait, _même _à travers des cycle de réincarnation.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, couina finalement Elsa. »

Son visage était dévasté par la tristesse, par la simple idée qu'Anna soit prête à sacrifier ce qu'elles étaient censées être. Anna se força à ignorer les battements douloureux de son cœur.

« J'ignore pourquoi tu te sens si attachée à moi mais tu ne vaux pas le sacrifice de ma famille. »

La respiration d'Elsa était hachée, douloureuse. Elle continua de reculer et Anna se força à ne pas bouger. A simplement observer son départ. La fumée noire envahit sa cuisine. Aucune apparence que ce soit loup ou chat ne la remplaça. La fumée disparut simplement et il ne resta plus qu'Anna, seule avec son lourd sac en main et le cœur en miette.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les îles du Sud ne possédaient pas de commerce suffisamment important pour posséder de vastes quais capable d'accueillir des navires taillés pour les long voyages en hautes mers. Anna avait récemment entendu dire que des scientifiques tentaient de mettre au point des véhicules capable de voler. On disait même que dans le nord où régnait les vampires ces véhicules existaient déjà, bien qu'encore peu performant. Elle ignorait si cela était possible après tout ils parlaient aussi de téléphone sans fils et d'autres choses absurdes. Quoiqu'il en soit elle devait donc prendre un bateau jusqu'à atteindre une autre îles à plusieurs heures de là où elle pourrait s'acheter un billet hors de prix pour un navire adéquate, à destination d'un lieu que les gens cherchaient à fuir : le Nord.

Elle n'avait pas de plan défini mais au moins n'avait-elle plus de bâtons dans les roues...

...ou pas. Sur les quais, elle découvrit non sans surprise plusieurs Lycans : Kristoff qui un sac sur l'épaule semblait en grande forme, Merida le visage toujours balafré d'une entaille sanglante, Ralph affreusement vêtu et terriblement grand, ainsi que quatre autres individus : Jane Porter, Milo Thatch et... Clayton ? Qui semblait là aussi en pleine forme malgré l'attaque de Grimm quelques jours plus tôt. Anna ignorait cependant qui était leur dernier comparse.

« Flynn Rider, se présenta-t-il avec toute la grâce et la confiance d'un gentilhomme.

-Un voleur, persifla Merida. Et un menteur. Il s'appelle Eugène Fitzherbert. Il avait tenté de voler les recherches du Professeurs Jookiba sur la lycanthropie près des terres nordiques. »

Anna tenta de se rappeler où elle avait entendu le nom du professeur Jookiba. Elsa n'en avait-elle pas parlé la veille ?

« Il a troqué ses années de prisons contre des années de services pour Pandora en tant que Lycan, continua Merida. Et sous les ordres d'un alpha il ne peut que rester dans les rangs. Alors fait attention à lui.

-Malgré tout, il nous sera utile car il connaît les terres dans lesquelles tu veux pénétrer pour retrouver ta mère et ton frère. »

Anna sursauta à la voix d'Elsa. Elle ne sonnait plus aussi douce et chaleureuse que par le passé. Il y avait une apparente distance dans sa voix et ses actes.

« Je n'ai pas demandé d'aide, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Peut-être mais je te l'offre quand même. Tu ignores où tu comptes mettre les pieds. Eugène est, parmi nos membres, le dernier à avoir parcouru les terres nordiques. Il sait ce qu'elles sont devenus depuis la dernière fois où j'y ai mis les pieds.

-Et eux, indiqua Anna en pointant Jane, Milo et Clayton du doigt. »

Si les Lycans étaient là par obéissance à Elsa, rien ne justifiait leur présence.

« Mr. Thatch et Miss Porter ont choisi de participer à l'expédition en toutes consciences. Par 'intérêts scientifiques'. Quant à Clayton il n'a pas vraiment le choix et il nous sera utile. Les nouveaux nés ont une force particulièrement grande qu'il est aisé d'exploiter. »

Anna se rappela ce terme "nouveau-né", celui qui avait été ainsi désigné était apparu comme un puissant lycan qui avait fait fuir les vampires d'Alice.

« Qu'est ce donc exactement qu'un nouveau-né ? Et pourquoi les vampires en ont-ils eu aussi peur ?»

Les questions posées par curiosité attendaient toute fois une réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions lui par- »

La diatribe de Jane fut coupé d'un simple geste de la main d'Elsa.

« Un nouveau né est un être humain tout juste transformé en un vampire de première génération. »

Anna plissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Que signifie 'première génération' ? Et pourquoi diable pouvez vous déambuler au soleil si vous êtes des vampires ?! »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres d'Elsa qui lui indiqua d'un nouveau geste de la main d'embarquer sur le navire.

« Je suis sûr que nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler. »

Anna défia Elsa du regard quelques secondes avant de monter sur le pont, rapidement suivie par Elsa, les Lycans, le nouveau né, Jane et Milo. Quelques touristes et hommes d'affaires avaient déjà embarqué et attendaient à présent le départ du navire.

« Je dois aller acheter mon billet, indiqua Anna.

-On s'en est déjà occupé, l'informa Elsa avec détachement. »

Elsa lui indiqua les portes menant au couloir et cabines.

« Nous en avons réservé cinq. L'une est bien évidemment pour toi et si tu désires poser des questions nous y serons bien plus à l'aise. »

Anna acquiesça et après qu'Elsa lui eut donné le numéro de la cabine en question, prit la tête de leur petit groupe. Elle remarqua rapidement cependant qu'une partie de leur groupe se détachait régulièrement pour s'appuyer contre un mur avec désinvolture. Des sentinelles, comprit-elle. Les chiffres sur les portes défilaient. Des nombres certainement plus grand qu'il n'y avait de chambre sur un tel navire. Ils s'arrêtèrent après tout à la chambre 207, où Elsa se tourna alors vers Clayton.

« Tu surveilles cette porte. Personne ne rentre. Alertes moi au moindre soucis. Et si soucis il y a, ton objectif est toujours le même : tu protèges Anna de ta vie. »

Clayton émit un ricanement amusé, probablement par le terme 'vie'. Mais bon gré mal gré, il acquiesça et se tint aussi droit qu'un piquet à côté de la porte. Essayer de convaincre Jane et Milo de rejoindre leur propre chambre cependant ne mena à rien et ce fut Anna qui ordonna plutôt que proposa qu'ils restent durant leur discussion. Elsa ne montra aucune réaction particulière mais Anna fut convaincu qu'elle n'appréciait guère qu'on lui impose des interlocuteurs supplémentaires. La chambre n'était pas bien grande et ils s'y retrouvèrent plutôt à l'étroit. Anna s'installa sur le lit, proposa à Jane de l'y rejoindre alors que Milo s'asseyait sur la seule chaise disponible obligeant Elsa à rester debout.

« Tu es un vampire, commença Anna.

-Je pense que c'est une évidence, énonça-t-elle simplement.

-Tu as mordu Clayton ?

-Non, il a été transformé lorsque je l'ai griffé dans la cours où il se pensait le droit de me battre. »

Anna échangea un regard confus avec Jane.

« Je pensais que les griffures et morsures de Lycans ne pouvaient transformer un homme. Pourtant...

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Lycan au moins ? L'interrompit Elsa.

-Devons nous vraiment parler de cela ? Répliqua Jane retorse. »

Le regard que lui lança Elsa lui intima le silence.

« Commençons par le commencement, reprit Elsa d'une voix dure. Il faut distinguer les véritables vampires des ersatz que, vous, humains connaissez aujourd'hui.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Les vampires sont apparus il y a quelques trois milles ans environs, conta Elsa. Alice le premier vampire transforma multitude d'hommes en esclaves serviables. Ces derniers sont aujourd'hui ce que vous nommer les Seigneurs Sombres. Chacun d'eux lui devaient obéissance et chacun d'eux recevait l'obéissance de ceux qu'ils avaient eux-même mordu. Chaque vampire essaie au moins une fois de transformer un homme. Mais plus il y a d'intermédiaire entre Alice et le vampire en question, plus la puissance du dit vampire diminue. Et il y a un point où certaines caractéristiques des premiers vampires disparaissent tout simplement. On distingue ainsi deux types de vampires : ceux de la première et de la seconde générations.

-Quels sont les différentes caractéristiques entre... ces deux types de vampires ? demanda Anna.»

Anna devait s'empêcher de saisir un calepin et prendre note de tout ce qu'Elsa allait lui dire. Toutes informations lui seraient probablement utile sur son chemin à Del.

« En dehors d'une différence de force et de hiérarchie ? La capacité de se transformer bien sûr. »

Anna ouvrit la bouche et la referma, regardant Milo et Jane en quête de confirmation. On préféra ignorer ses interrogations.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Les premières générations ont la capacité de muter en chauve-souris, en loup et en chat, continua Elsa sans se soucier de l'interruption. Il y a des raisons pour laquelle des croyances populaires sont nés tels que les chats et leurs 9 vies. Car si un vampire de première génération peut muter en trois formes animales, il n'en a certainement pas la constitution.

-Alors... en réalité, les Lycans de Pandora sont des vampires ?

-Non, s'écria Jane horrifiée. »

D'un geste sec de la main, Elsa la contraignit à nouveau au silence.

« Laisses moi terminer. Les premières générations sont sensibles au soleil sous leur forme 'humaine', sous apparence animal la fourrure les protège. Mais pour tout dire, la sensibilité au soleil est très relative selon que la puissance du vampire, sa constitution de base, sa dernière alimentation, la qualité de cette alimentation et j'en passe. Un vampire de première génération qui boit le sang de son calice peut presque déambuler aussi facilement qu'un homme au soleil. L'unique différence est l'apparition de 'coup de soleil' et un besoin de sang beaucoup plus rapide. Les Secondes générations n'ont pas cette chance. Le soleil est leur plus grand ennemi. Et ils sont _si _terriblement _faible._

_-_Hans était-il...?

-Une seconde génération, cracha Elsa avec dédain.»

Anna songea à Hans et à la force démentielle qu'elle lui avait pourtant trouvé.

« J'ai des tonnes de questions, avoua Anna. Mais je vais rester sur la première d'entre elle : les nouveaux nés ?

-Comme je te le disais un homme tout juste transformé. Les nouveaux nés, d'autant plus ceux de premières générations font preuve durant un temps d'une force incroyable qui s'épuise au bout de quelques mois.

-Si Alice, continua Anna, a tout pouvoir sur les vampires pourquoi as-tu pu la combattre ? »

Le ton était suspicieux, mettant en doute les affirmations d'Elsa.

« Tout simplement parce qu'une magie plus forte encore que l'ascendance d'un vampire existe. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses explications, sa voix reprit la douce inflexion qu'Anna lui connaissait.

« Alice, ni personne, ne peut contraindre un vampire de s'en prendre à son calice. Essayez de l'y obliger conduit forcément à un affrontement. »

Anna sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine à la connaissance qu'Elsa s'était en effet détachée des ordres d'Alice pour _elle_.

« Maintenant, parlons des Lycans. De toutes les formes que peut arborer un vampire celle du loup est la plus puissante. Un scientifique eut alors l'idée de tenter de créer des être humains spécifiquement capables de ne muter qu'en Loup pour chasser les vampires. Le scientifique en question se nommait Jumbo Jookiba, il s'autoproclamait génie diabolique. Il tentait de créer une multitude de créature potentiellement destructrice avant que Pandora ne me mette la main dessus et que je devienne son sujet d'étude favori. A partir des 'recherches' qu'il put mener sur moi, il mit au point avec l'aide du Docteur Finklestein un produit nommé STITCH : Syndrome de Transformation et je ne sais plus quoi, qui permettait exactement cela : la transformation d'un homme en un loup. Spécifiquement transformés par STITCH, les sujets ont été nommés Lycans. Ce sont des sujets scientifiquement contrôlés donc incapable de transformer d'autres individus. Ils gagnent la force et la longévité mais aussi une faiblesse commune à _tous_ les vampires : celle de l'argent. Ils sont aussi caractérisés par une forme d'obéissance à l'ascendance semblable à celle des vampires. Une forme parce que, hormis l'absolue domination que j'exerce sur les Lycans via le produit STITCH qui est issu de ma personne, c'est avant tout la force qui oblige certains Loups à en obéir à d'autres. »

Elsa qui avait déambulé devant Anna alors qu'elle parlait se figea finalement.

« Comme je suppose que tu mettra en doute chaque chose que j'ai pu te dire, demandes donc à tes nouveaux amis de me contredire.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-elle à Jane.

-C'est vrai, répondit Milo avec honnêteté. Pour tout dire Jumbo Jookiba avait même été emprisonné pour ces expériences. Si ça n'avait pas été pour son génie...

-Son génie?! cracha Elsa avec dédain. Si cela avait été vous qui étiez enchaîné dans son labo, vous ne formuleriez pas les choses ainsi. L'homme confondait l'expérimentation et la torture. Je pense que les Hommes devraient s'estimer heureux que j'en sois venu à les aider par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Pandora t'avait laissé le choix, lui indiqua Jane cassante. Le collier te contraignait à l'obéissance tant que tu étais piégées dans ta forme lupine sans le sang de ton... calice ? Ce qui m'amène à mon tour à m'interroger sur la matière dont tu as pu survivre entre chacune des réincarnations d'Anna. »

Elsa lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant de soudain sortir de manière inopinée et de laisser la porte claquée dans son dos.

« La solution la plus simple, soupira Anna en mettant de côté la désobéissance d'Elsa à Alice, serait que je ne sois _pas _son calice et qu'elle ait juste refuser de se transformer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi maintenant en ce cas ? S'interrogea Milo.

-Pour Alice je suppose. Et je me sens comme un pion sur leur échiquier.

-Alice, oui, bougonna Milo. Doit-on croire Grimm cependant ? Il- Elle a remis en cause la genèse même de ce que nous pensions être celle des vampires.

-Alice et Elsa... ce ne sont que des noms. Le Premier Vampire en question a juste décidé d'utiliser un autre nom que le sien. »

Cette phrase qui vint conclure la discussion fut étonnamment apportée par Jane. Malgré ses quelques remarques parfois mal avisées Jane était dernièrement d'une humeur lumineuse. Bien sûr, le sang et la boucherie qu'elle avait vu l'avait effrayée et dégoûtée mais Elsa lui avait plus ou moins confirmée que les recherches de son père sur la théorie de la réincarnation étaient vrai, quoiqu'en pense la communauté scientifique. Si elle n'avait pas eu si peur du vampire, elle aurait eu grand plaisir, ainsi que Milo probablement, à discuter avec Elsa. Plusieurs choses l'étonnaient cependant chez Gri- Elsa : comment avait-elle survécu à la mort de son calice, était probablement sa première interrogation.

D'autres étaient plus dans les détails :

-Pourquoi ses apparences animales étaient masculines et celle humaine féminine ? Logiquement toutes les apparences arboraient le même sexe que celle de leur apparence humaine. Détails, lui avait dit Merida quand elle lui avait fait part de ses idées.

-Que faisait Elsa dans les terres du Sud alors qu'elle était un vampire de première génération, potentiellement proche d'Alice-le-vampire-originel ? Après tout, son statut de première génération était une certitude : si sa transformation n'était pas suffisamment évident, le bleu lumineux de ses yeux étaient un autre indice. Il n'y avait que les vampires de seconde génération -ceux que connaissait actuellement les hommes- qui avaient des yeux noirs caractéristiques.

-Mais surtout _comment_ et pourquoi avait-elle scellé le vampire originel sous la plus grande église de Sun-Flower à Corona ? Pandora n'avait même _jamais_ entendu parler de la crypte scellée !

Si Jane avait un tant soit peu d'autorité, elle aurait tenté de convaincre Elsa de lui dévoiler tous ses secrets. Un bien grand _si_ donc.

Anna à côté d'elle semblait ruminer ses nouvelles informations, tout comme Milo mordillant son stylo.

« Pensez vous qu'elle accepterait de me parler d'Atlantide ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. »

Jane soupira peu surprise que le jeune homme en revienne toujours à ce sujet. Anna semblait totalement inconsciente de la question.

« C'est fou, dit-elle finalement. Quand j'y songe, on connaît finalement que bien peu de chose.

-Bien peu de chose ?

-La plupart des gens ignore tous des véritables vampires ! De l'origine des Lycans, des âmes, de la réincarnation, de la véritable existence d'Atlantide, de la magie qui imprégnait ce monde à l'époque. Je me demande quelles sont les choses sur lesquelles on se fourvoie, les choses qu'on ne pense être que des légendes ou celles qu'on ignore encore.

-C'est vrai, convint Milo. Et tristement, les plus à même de répondre à ses questions sont les vampires... »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le voyage en bateau était une horreur dû point de vue d'Anna. (Et de Milo qui avait le mal de mer).

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un pied hors de sa cabine sans qu'un lycan -ou pire Clayton- ne la suivent. Certains étaient agréable. Merida, Flynn et Kristoff étaient ses protecteurs préférés. Peut-être parce qu'aucun n'appréciait vraiment d'obéir à ce qui n'était finalement qu'un vampire. Ou plus simplement parce qu'ils lui parlaient normalement à la différences des autres lycans. Car en plus de ceux qu'elle avait vu avant d'embarquer, Elsa en avait emmené au moins deux supplémentair.

Clayton était quant à lui tout simplement insupportable et effrayant. Anna avait toujours l'impression qu'il était prêt à l'attaquer et boire son sang. Mais comme le lui avait dit Jane, Elsa tenait Clayton en laisse courte. Jane et Milo avaient fini quant à eux par la lasser. Aussi gentils et prévenants qu'ils soient, elle en avait assez de les entendre débattre sur les vampires et sur les prévisions de leurs aventures. Assez qu'ils lui demandent ce qu'elle voyait dans les rêves de ses vies antérieurs et elle en avait surtout plus qu'assez de les voir si curieux d'Elsa.

La femme n'était pas réapparue depuis leur première et seule discussion lors de l'embarquement, ce qu'Anna appréciait (et regrettait). Jane et Milo avaient fouillé le bateau, interrogé les lycans, mais Elsa était restée introuvable. L'annonce l'avait étonnamment bouleversée et Merida avec un reniflement de dédain lui avait appris qu'Elsa n'était pas loin. Elle ne laisserait jamais Anna hors de sa vue et souhaitait juste être tranquille.

Anna lui avait assurée qu'elle se fichait bien de savoir cela et Merida avait secoué la tête (son imposante chevelure rousse lui avait d'ailleurs fouetté le visage). Merida n'avait même pas cru à son indifférence. Anna avait pourtant essayé de s'en convaincre, mais les battements de son cœur s'était accélérée et l'impression de sentir le poids du regard d'Elsa sur elle l'avait rassurée.

Autant qu'elle niait tout intérêt pour Elsa, elle attendait la nuit avec impatience pour la voir dans les rêves de ses vies antérieurs. Ces derniers s'imposaient à présent chaque nuit l'entraînant dans un autre temps et lieux où elle n'avait pas repoussé le vampire. Ils faisaient fuir tous les cauchemars sur la situation d'Isabelle et Olaf. Si elle avait voulu une preuve qu'Elsa soit sur le navire, les rêves en étaient une. C'était sa seule présence qui les induisait.

Ce soir là cependant, Anna revécut un des rêves. L'image était plus nette que la fois précédente et elle pouvait enfin trancher si cela était Elsa ou Alice qui en faisait parti. C'était bien évidemment Elsa, puisque le vampire n'induisait que les rêves d'une mémoire commune : la leur. Et, mise à part le rêve dans le jardin enneigé, elle n'avait pas encore eu à vivre un souvenir où Alice était présent... Merci Déesse !

Cette fois-ci, Anna aurait pourtant aimé y voir Alice plutôt qu'Elsa. Bien sûr dans le souvenir Elsa était douce et aimante, Anna se sentait aimée et aimante en retour. Et, si dans le rêve, celle qu'elle avait été semblait comprendre ce qui allait arrivé, l'Anna actuelle ne le comprit pas. La lame qui pénétrait sa poitrine était douloureuse. Son elle-passé l'accueillait, bercée par la voix d'Elsa, alors qu'Anna-l'actuelle sentait une douleur affreuse et surtout émotionnelle lui déchirer le cœur. _Pour quelle raison Elsa l'avait-elle tué ?_

Elle s'en réveilla comme sortit d'un cauchemar, en sueur et haletante. Sa chambre était trop confinée et elle ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle ouvrit la porte en espérant être discrète. Mais sa chambre était aussi gardée de nuit que de jour. Anna soupira de déception. Ce n'était même pas un des Lycans qu'elle appréciait. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas même qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait simplement jamais réellement parlé avec Ralph. Elle se demanda si quelque part cela n'était pas fait exprès que seuls les lycans qu'elle apprécie la surveille de jour et que cela soit des gardiens plus ou moins inconnus qui s'occupe des nuits.

« Euh... salut. »

Un geste penaud de la main lui répondit. Anna grimaça et entreprit de remonter le couloir. Elle s'attendit à entendre le pas lourd de Ralph mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Était-il plus silencieux et leste qu'elle ne le supposait ? Anna vérifia mais le grand homme n'avait pas bouger. Son manque de réaction l'inquiéta. Parce que ce n'était pas normal. Les lycans (au moins un) _devaient_ la suivre.

Moitié inquiète, moitié soulagée d'être enfin seule, elle atteignit le pont. Un vent frais et des embruns iodés l'accueillirent. Anna inspira profondément, soudainement fascinée par les étoiles éclairant le ciel. C'était terriblement beau. Elle s'en alla s'accouder à la rambarde pour profiter du spectacle, son esprit commençant à s'apaiser.

Elle se retourna finalement vers le navire et apprécia la beauté du navire. Le pont large et tout de bois était incroyablement propre et bien entretenu. Les imposantes voiles blanches légèrement gonflées les emmenaient loin et vite. Le navire et les flots qu'il ouvrait devant lui, lui donnait une sensation de liberté.

Puis elle vit Elsa.

Elle se tenait en haut du mât, assise sur la vergue la plus haute, une jambe sous elle alors que la seconde se balançait dans le vide. Anna plissa les yeux et crut distinguer qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Concentré sur l'objet en question Elsa ne semblait pas cherché après elle.

La soudaine joie de la voir était entachée par son récent rêve. Le besoin de savoir pourquoi la femme qui prétendait l'aimer n'avait pas hésité à la tuer se faisait terriblement pressant.

Anna s'accrocha aux cordages et entreprit de grimper l'y rejoindre.

C'était plus difficile que cela n'y paraissait. A chaque mètre dont elle s'élevait, le vent semblait gagner en intensité. La température quant à elle semblait chuter en conséquence. Le cordage oscillait et elle ressentait pour la première fois du voyage le navire chuter et remonter sur les vagues qu'il fendait. Elle n'avait pas peur des hauteurs mais elle craignait soudain de chuter. Le souffle court elle se hissa finalement au niveau du vampire.

« Elsa ? »

La femme releva soudainement la tête, véritablement inconsciente des faits et gestes d'Anna à cet instant là. Au vu de la manière dont Elsa se tenait, Anna se serait attendu à ce que la vergue soit plus large, mais non, le diamètre était même étroit. Anna refusa de s'y aventurer. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand sens de l'équilibre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux !

-Ah, parce que mon bien-être t'intéresse ? Lança-t-elle ironiquement.

-Bien sûr !

-Il faudrait alors que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as tué ! »

Elsa se figea puis son regard s'adoucit.

« Les souvenirs te reviennent, constata-t-elle simplement. C'est toujours ainsi. Ce sont toujours les souvenirs les plus intenses qui te reviennent. Et celui-ci en fait tristement parti.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question, grommela Anna.

-C'est vrai, convint Elsa sans pour autant chercher à lui répondre. »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard tout en haut du mât, leur cheveux emportés par le vent. Anna se tortilla finalement sur son cordage, cherchant à mieux répartir son poids, fatiguant de constamment se rattraper quand le vent ou la vague manquait de dangereusement lui faire lâcher prise.

Quand un à-coup plus puissant manqua de la précipiter dans le vide, elle sentit une emprise ferme la maintenir en place. Anna cligna des yeux, incapable d'avoir pu suivre le déplacement si incroyablement rapide d'Elsa. Le vampire l'observait avec une indifférence forcée.

« Ne t'avais je pas préciser que c'était dangereux ?

-Si tu n'étais pas si foutrement inaccessible...

-Je sais, l'interrompit Elsa avec sarcasme, je suis responsable de tous les dangers qui se produisent dans ta vie. »

Anna pouvait clairement voir qu'Elsa avait été blessée par ses propos. Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Si elle avait pris un moment pour y réfléchir, elle aurait pu se demander quelle douleur elle pouvait engendrer à repousser un vampire qui avait passé les derniers siècles à se languir d'elle. Quel âge avait Elsa, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

L'emprise d'Elsa était toutefois rassurante. _Le lieu le plus sûr dans le monde, _lui souffla son esprit. Elle avait beau essayer de se trouver des excuses, de concentrer ses colères et ses peurs sur Elsa, son corps et son cœur appelaient pour elle. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner et le bras qui entourait ses épaules se resserra autour d'elle. Elsa, sous forme humaine, ne produisait aucune chaleur mais son corps faisait un excellent paravent. Anna se recroquevilla inconsciemment contre elle.

Ce fut à peine si elle prit conscience qu'Elsa la porta le long de la vergue, pour finalement se rasseoir avec Anna blottit entre ses jambes. Comment gardait-elle l'équilibre ? S'interrogea Anna en observant le vide sous elles. Anna pouvait difficilement être plus proche d'Elsa à présent. Prévenante le vampire utilisa la longue et large veste qu'elle portait pour se protéger du soleil pour enfermer Anna dans le tissu avec elle. Le geste attentionné repoussa le froid de plus en plus perceptible.

L'ambiance était calme. La main d'Elsa brossait tranquillement les cheveux d'Anna et elle chantonnait une chanson trop calme pour qu'elle l'entende. Anna pouvait bien s'endormir dans l'instant.

« Pourquoi m'avoir tuée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme dénuée de reproche. Dans la plupart des rêves j'ai accès au pensée et aux connaissances de mon moi-passé.

-Je le sais.

-Pourtant je ne comprends pas. Il semble que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes... »

Le souffle d'Elsa était presque chaud. Régulier, il balayait l'arrière de son cou. Anna devait se forcer pour ne pas se retourner et faire face à Elsa.

« Pourtant quelque soit ses rêves, tu me gardes toujours plus ou moins à distance.

-Anna... plaida Elsa.

-J'étais une humaine et tu étais un vampire. Si j'étais vraiment ton calice, tu aurais pu me réclamer comme tel et j'aurai arrêté de vieillir pour être à tes côtés. Les calices sont intouchables par les autres vampires et j'aurai été protégée par toi. Mais tu as préféré me laisser sans protection. Tu préférais me laisser mourir. Quel genre de logique est-ce ? »

Finalement, Anna n'eut pas à réfléchir si elle devait ou non se retourner. Elsa la souleva et la retourna dans ses bras. Ses jambes glissèrent autour des hanches d'Elsa, et elle en vint à se reposer sur les cuisses fermes du vampire.

Le visage d'Anna n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge. Par la Déesse, Anna se trouvait finalement bien plus proche... ou du moins dans une position bien plus intime qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Puis elle sentit à nouveau les doigts frais d'Elsa caressé ses pommettes. Ses yeux de glaces étaient chaleureux et aimants.

« Anna... quelque soit l'époque ou le lieu j'ai toujours été aux côtés d'Alice. Toujours. Elle est _mon_ maître.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Balbutia Anna perturbée de la proximité d'Elsa, de ses lèvres quand elle parlait, de ses yeux quand...

-Cela signifie que lorsque je te retrouvais, Alice finissait toujours par l'apprendre. Si... si je te cachais, si _nous nous_ cachions, nous pouvions rester ensemble plus longtemps. Je pouvais te protéger. Mais... si Alice apprenait ton existence, ta renaissance, elle se retrouvait obnubiler par toi, par l'envie de te voir disparaître. »

Anna comprit qu'Alice était probablement le seul vampire qui pouvait se permettre de ne pas respecter le statut protégé des calices.

« La première fois que tu es revenue... continua Elsa la gorge nouée, tu ne peux pas imaginer ma joie. Je dérivais depuis un siècle inconsciente et insouciante de mes actes, sans espoir ni futur avant que tu me sois revenue Anna. »

Elle avait reposé son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se brossaient et Anna devait se retenir d'aller quérir ses lèvres.

« Un siècle de désespoir. Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, tu ressemblais tant à Anna Arendelle. La même voix, la même odeur, les mêmes sourires, tout était comme chez mon Anna. J'étais attiré par toi comme un insecte à une flamme. Et... tu semblais l'être tout autant. Tu as fini par m'offrir ton sang. Et c'est alors que j'ai su que c'était toi. Mon calice, mon âme compagne, mon tout. Tu m'as parlé de ses rêves que tu commençais à avoir depuis notre rencontre. Et je savais que ses rêves étaient nos souvenirs. Comme je t'ai aimée Anna. Je t'avais retrouvée.

Alice n'a pas eu de mal à le comprendre. Je me défilais, passais de moins en moins de temps à ses côtés et je souriais de nouveau. Quand elle t'a découverte, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant, murmura-t-elle en glissant un doigt contre la peau chaude de son cou. »

Sa voix était un mélange de rage et de souffrance. Anna n'eut pas besoin qu'Elsa ajoute quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas eu accès à se souvenir mais quelque part elle savait qu'Alice lui avait simplement brisé la nuque. Détruit aussi facilement qu'on écrase un insecte.

« Alors j'ai attendu... j'ai attendu que tu me reviennes. Ça ne pouvait pas être la chose d'une seule fois. Tu _devais_ me revenir. Et un peu moins d'un siècle plus tard je t'ai revu.

-C'est toi le vampire qui a écris la théorie des âmes et des réincarnation, comprit soudainement Anna.

-Oui. J'avais la seule preuve dont j'avais besoin. Et alors que je remarquais que quelque soit où nous nous trouvions, tu revenais siècles après siècles j'ai compris que tu te réincarnais près de ceux qui avait un jour constitué ta famille. Je me devais de rester proche d'Adam et d'Alice.

-Alors malgré le mal qu'elle t'a fait, tu es restée à ses côtés ?

-Alice... est mon maître Anna. Je serai resté à ses côtés indépendamment de cela. Elle est la première à m'avoir accordé une once d'intérêt. A m'avoir recueillis et nourris, alors que tant d'autres m'avait fui et voulu me tuer. Mais oui, par la suite je ne l'aurai quitté pour rien au monde, j'aurai pu risquer de te perdre. Mais Alice... Alice tuait beaucoup d'autres gens : hommes comme vampire. Et s'il m'arrivait de revoir certains de ses victimes je n'ai jamais revu un seul vampire quelque soit le nombre de cycle de réincarnation que tu as pu traversé durant ce temps.

Alice ainsi que quelques autres vampires ont fini par le comprendre... et Alice s'est mis en tête qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de toi.

-Je... ne comprend pas ? Que peut-elle bien faire de plus que me tuer ? Et pourquoi _toi _tu m'as tué ? »

Le pouce d'Elsa brossa ses lèvres.

« Elle veut te transformer Anna. Que ton âme soit enchaîné à ton corps pour que lorsqu'elle te tuera à nouveau, la déchéance de ton corps soit celle de ton âme.

-Elle veut m'empêcher de me réincarner, s'effraya Anna.

-Oui. Ce jour-là, le souvenir que tu as vu. Alice venait, accompagnée de sa garde habituelle : Peter, Ariel, Jack, Vanellope et qui sait d'autres. Et... nous n'avons pas voulu prendre de risques. »

Anna comprenait mieux pourquoi _elle _avait semblé accepté son sort. Pourquoi malgré la lame dans sa poitrine elle n'avait éprouver aucune peur, seulement de l'amour.

« Et j'ai du le faire Anna. J'ai du le faire. Et c'était comme si je me tuais moi-même. Mais au moins tu étais sauve. Ton âme était sauve. »

Anna ne pensait pas qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer. Pourtant les yeux d'Elsa étaient flou de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Anna pleurait en réponse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer quand quelqu'un le faisait devant elle. Mais même si Elsa n'avait pas pleuré, Anna aurait été dans le même état.

« Et qu'as-tu fais ? Tu m'as tué chaque fois qu'Alice me trouvait ?

-Non... non... J'ai promis à Alice de ne jamais lui faire de mal, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à... risquer ta vie et ton âme. Alors j'ai fait en sorte que son empire chute. J'ai cherché un humain pouvant encore se servir de la magie malgré les efforts d'Alice pour détruire toutes formes de magie. J'ai alors trouvé une jeune femme. Elle se prénommait Rapunzel. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais de la magie et recherché chaque relique qui en contenait. Je lui ai inculqué que la magie pouvait venir de la foi des hommes. Mais les humains étaient faibles... ils n'avaient pas suffisamment confiance en eux pour avoir la foi en quoique ce soit. Alors nous les avons trompé. La plus grande tromperie de ce monde.

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Anna. Quel mensonge ?

-Sun-Flower. La déesse. Rapunzel utilisait la magie et celle des reliques dont les hommes avaient tout oublier pour manipuler temporairement la lumière du soleil et leur montrer les pouvoirs. Elle prétendit que c'était une déesse toute puissante qui était venue lui parler pour leur offrir protection et force contre les vampires. Le soleil brûla et repoussa nombre de vampires à Corona, la cité la plus éloignée de Del à travers le monde entier. Si loin de Del, il n'y avait que des vampires de peu d'intérêt et de force mais ce fut suffisant. Des gens se mirent à croire. Et leur croyance renforça la magie de Rapunzel. La magie poussa le soleil à briller de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longtemps sur la cité et les terres environnantes.

Les vampires fuirent et la première cité contrôlé par les hommes vit le jour. J'expliquais alors à Rapunzel de quelle façon construire des monuments au nom de notre fausse déesse, capable de concentrer la magie provenant de la croyance des hommes et de la répandre dans les zones alentours. Une magie si puissante que les vampires de premières générations ne peuvent théoriquement pas pénétrer ces bâtiments.

Alice en entendit bien évidemment parler et s'y rendit. Seule avec moi. Car je la convainquis que la meilleure façon que ce culte stupide se termine était de répéter la fin de l'Atlantide. Et que si elle le faisait seule, personne ne se risquerait plus à contester sa toute puissance. Que les lieux de cultes seraient alors construit à la seule déesse de ce monde : elle-même.

Elle m'a cru. A cette époque la magie à Corona était bien plus perceptible qu'elle ne l'ait actuellement. Alice s'affaiblit et j'en profitai alors pour la faire chuter dans un sommeil éternel. Elle ne souffrirait pas et ne ferait plus souffrir personne. Avec Rapunzel, nous décidâmes de la sceller dans une crypte sous le point central réunissant la magie de Corona : l'église.

Le culte de Sun-Flower se propagea. Sans Alice pour dominer sans partage sur les vampires, les différents chefs de files -vos « seigneurs sombres »- s'affrontèrent alors laissant la place aux hommes de lentement reconquérir les Terres du Sud. »

Anna rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé durant le récit.

« Tu veux dire... que Rapunzel est notre prophète Raiponce ? Et que Sun-Flower vient de ton imagination ?

-Le nom vient de Rapunzel. Elle cultivait ce qu'elle nommait des fleurs du soleil et trouvait que le nom correspondait à notre projet.

-Alors tout ça... est un mensonge. Les dieux...

-N'existent pas, Anna. Mais ils font leur office. Les hommes ont confiance et cela vous protège. Mais dans le Nord, là-haut, Sun-Flower n'a pas sa place. Alice avait établi une magie quelque peu similaire dans les Terres du Nord. Et les vampires de première générations maintiennent un ciel constamment couvert et des nuits particulièrement longues. Sun-Flower n'y a pas sa place. C'est cela que nous allons devoir affronter. Le froid et la nuit. Et Alice se trouve à Del, le cœur de cet empire de ténèbres. »

Anna referma les yeux, réfléchissant à toutes ses informations dont on venait de lui faire part.

« Tu as... façonné le monde des hommes ? Notre prophète, notre religion, notre calendrier lui-même part de l'an 0, moment où Raiponce à...

-L'an 0 correspond effectivement au moment où Rapunzel libéra les hommes du joug d'Alice, quand elle m'aida à l'enfermer dans la crypte.

-Et tout ça, reprit Anna avec une sensation de vertige qui n'était pas dû à la hauteur de la vergue, a été fait... pour _me _protéger d'Alice ? »

L'idée qu'Elsa soit allée jusqu'à modeler l'Histoire avec un grand H était effrayant et exaltant. Personne n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi grand pour elle. Enfin probablement personne n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi grand tout court.

« Et ce n'était finalement pas assez, soupira Elsa d'un air contrit. »

Anna ne pouvait supporter qu'Elsa se reproche le réveil d'Alice. Elle était allée à des extrémités incroyable pour protéger Anna d'Alice.

« C'était il y a près d'un millénaire, susurra Anna. Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de moi ton calice depuis ?

-Je suis restée non loin de Corona au cas où tu te réincarnerais ici plutôt que dans le Nord près d'Adam. Ce fut le cas. Mais dans le sud, les vampires et leur calice sont devenu _persona non grata_.

-Nous aurions pu remonter dans le Nord, souffla Anna. Ou nous cacher dans le sud ou... »

La sourire d'Elsa était si doux.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas égoïste au point de te mettre en danger. Dans le Sud, sans vampire, tu étais libre et heureuse. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je vienne dans ta vie alors qu'Alice n'était plus là pour te mettre en danger.

-Si tu m'aimais et que tu étais celle que je dois aimer, ne me privais-tu pas d'une chose essentielle ?

-Anna... tu as aimé. Ce n'était pas forcément des gens que tu étais destinée à aimer à travers les cycles de réincarnation c'est vrai, mais tu as aimé. Tu as pu avoir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu t'offrir : une vie libre et insouciante, une famille, des enfants. Tu étais heureuse et cela me suffisait. Quand j'avais suffisamment d'énergie je me permettais de venir te voir sous une autre forme.

-Grimm... j'étais le petit chaperon rouge ?

-Oui. Anaël. C'était le nom de ta précédente incarnation. »

Anna ne pouvait détacher ces yeux de ceux d'Elsa.

« Tu aurais du me laisser le choix entre une éternité avec toi ou une vie de famille normale.

-Peut être que j'aurai dû oui. Mais tu as finalement pu me donner cette réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vaux aucun sacrifice, surtout pas celle de ta fa-... »

Les mains d'Anna se saisirent du visage du vampire pour l'attirer à elle. Il n'y avait pas de meilleures solutions pour empêcher Elsa de répéter ses mensonges que celle-là : elle l'embrassa.


	10. Abus de confiance

**Bon pas vraiment d'excuses pour le retard de publication, le chapitre étant déjà écris. Disons que c'est les vacances et que je comatais.**

**Donc de mon souvenir, je crois que le précédent chapitre recelait le personnage de Flynn Rider (Raiponce), et évoquait Jumbo Jookiba, Stitch (même s'il ne s'est pas incarné en un personnage; de Lilo et Stitch) et le Docteur Finkelstein (de L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le baiser d'Anna était profond et plein d'un désir à peine contrôlé. Elsa se figea dans un premier temps avant d'y répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme. Pour Anna c'était comme si des dizaines de voix provenant d'autant de vies antérieurs la poussait à agir ainsi. Cela aurait cependant été un mensonge colossal de dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Les lèvres d'Elsa étaient fraîches contre les siennes et portaient toujours ce goût si caractéristique de chocolat et de menthe fraîche. L'idée de s'en détacher lui était inconcevable et elle lutta pour trouver un rythme qui lui permettrait de respirer par le nez et de continuer son agréable exploration. Les odeurs des sapins et de la neige fraîche envahirent ses sens. La tête d'Anna tournait de cette surcharge d'informations olfactives et gustatives. Comme en réponse, Elsa ralentit leur baiser. Il devint plus lent mais non moins intense. Anna remarqua cependant que ce n'était plus le désir qui le conduisait mais simplement l'amour. Le sentiment était exaltant.

Lentement entre leurs souffles saccadés, Anna vit à nouveau derrières ses paupières closes des souvenirs de ses vies passées. Son corps surchauffait et son sang battait furieusement dans ses veines. Elle se détacha finalement d'Elsa, le visage rouge et le souffle court pour faire face aux yeux intégralement noir d'Elsa.

« Je... euh... désolée. Je...

-ça va aller Anna. Chut.

-C'est juste que je... je nous revois en train de... et je... »

Elsa sourit doucement.

« Respire Anna. Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant le front de la jeune femme, puis sa pommette, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton avant de s'atteler à déposer les plus léger des baisers dans son cou.

-Elsa, gémit Anna. »

Ses signes d'affections étaient lent et précautionneux mais tellement, _tellement_ aimant. C'était peut-être pour cela que sa question surprit tant le vampire.

« Tu as faim ? »

Elsa s'éloigna de son cou, un soupçon de tristesse traversant son regard.

« Anna, je ne suis pas intéressée par ton sang. Enfin pas seulement par cela du moins. C'était à peu près la dernière chose qui était sur mon esprit, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire qu'Anna jugea timide. »

Anna le lui rendit.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir pu penser cela.

-Je ne t'ai jamais mordu sans ton autorisation Anna. Et cela ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Oh. D'accord. Et alors... est-ce que tu as faim ? Je veux dire que ça va faire un moment qu'on est sur ce bateau...

-Une semaine, précisa Elsa.

-... et tu n'as rien du manger depuis non ? »

Le revirement d'Anna était aussi surprenant pour Elsa que pour elle-même.

« Je peux me passer de nourriture pendant plus longtemps que ça.

-Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas faim, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa eut un léger rire qui fit rougir Anna une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Se plaignit-elle.

-Rien, répondit Elsa. J'ai seulement l'impression que _tu _as envie que je te morde.

-No- non, se récria Anna terriblement gênée. »

En toute honnêteté, Anna n'avait pas souffert de la morsure en question une semaine plus tôt. Bien au contraire, la morsure d'un vampire était... pour le moins stimulant. C'était comme une injection directe d'endorphine dans ses veines. Et Anna ne se trouvait pas le courage d'admettre qu'elle avait aimé la morsure d'Elsa. Elle ignorait si c'était un effet habituel engendré par toutes morsures d'un vampire ou si cela venait uniquement parce qu'elle était le calice d'Elsa.

« Anna, susurra-t-elle ses lèvres remuant à nouveau contre la peau tendre de son cou. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, les calices apprécient généralement autant la morsure que le vampire.

-Vraiment ? Couina-t-elle terriblement honteuse.

-Vraiment. »

Anna pencha doucement la tête, permettant un bien meilleur accès à l'étendue de peau bronzée par le soleil.

« Et bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui tentait de paraître assurée. »

Elsa ne se fit pas prier. Ses canines effilées pénétrèrent la chair t'entendre et le plaisir succéda rapidement à la douleur. Quelques lentes gorgées plus tard, Anna sentait son corps engourdis par le plaisir palpitant qui parcourait son corps. La langue d'Elsa dessinait à présent des motifs aléatoires le long de sa gorge, permettant aux traces de sa morsure de cicatriser. Anna gémit doucement, incapable de s'éloigner d'Elsa. Et parmi ses gémissements, divers souvenirs lui rappelèrent qu'en effet elle avait toujours aimé la morsure d'Elsa. Cela les avait d'ailleurs souvent conduits à beaucoup plus par la suite. Chose dont elle n'était absolument pas prête pour le moment.

Elsa devait le savoir car elle ne tenta rien de particulier et attira simplement Anna contre elle, reposant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et se balançant tranquillement d'avant en arrière, reprenant une berceuse douce.

Anna soupira de contentement, le nez perdu dans le creux de son cou inspirant avec plaisir l'odeur du vampire. _L'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde._ Quelque part, elle en voulait un peu à Elsa d'être restée à l'écart pendant près d'un millénaire. Elle aurait pu passer tout ce temps à ses côtés, à cet endroit exact, dans ses bras.

Le sommeil commençait à vouloir l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée et Anna lutta contre cette attraction des plus tentantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

-Hm ?

-N'étais-tu pas... en train de... je ne sais pas, écrire ?

-Dessiner, en fait, la corrigea Elsa.

-Je peux voir ? »

Le rire d'Elsa résonna dans sa poitrine.

« Peut-être demain, chuchota-t-elle, tu n'arrives pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Allons te mettre au lit.

-Nooon, se plaignit-elle. Ne me laisses pas.

-Jamais, lui promit Elsa. _Jamais. _»

Anna s'endormit, rassurée et enfin en sécurité.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna sourit. Son rêve -un vrai rêve- était des plus agréable et innocent. Elle déambulait dans un monde coloré, uniquement constitué de bonbons, de rivières en chocolat, d'arbres en sucre d'orge et elle en passait. Ce monde était magique !

Les bras serrés autour de son oreiller, sa bouche mâchonnait joyeusement le tissu et un filet de bave avait depuis longtemps rendu humide une partie du malheureux oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient une masse enchevêtrée de mèches en tous sens.

Elsa qui, comme promis, était restée aux côtés d'Anna, assise sur le dossier de la seule chaise de la chambre ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Anna avait pu obtenir un tel état échevelé. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas lâchée des yeux de la nuit, mais ce fut comme si, en un clignement d'œil, ses cheveux brossés avaient explosé en un fouillis indescriptible.

« Chocolaaat, geignit Anna. »

Elsa rit, une main couvrant sa bouche. Elle ne fut finalement pas si discrète qu'elle aurait pu le penser, car Anna sursauta soudainement : une mèche de cheveux dans la bouche et le regard affolé.

« El- Elsa ! »

Puis semblant soudainement se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle devait être, Anna tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

« Noooon, gémit-elle, je ne veux pas que tu me vois.

-Anna, se moqua-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois au réveil.

-Peut-être, se plaignit-elle, mais moi je n'y suis pas habituée. »

Elsa vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Anna et tira doucement le drap loin de la pauvre fille.

« Anna ? Anna plutôt que de te cacher tu devrais te préparer, nous devrions attendre le port dans une heure à peine.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Anna en bondissant hors de sa couche. »

Elle chercha précipitamment à ranger ses affaires pour découvrir que son sac avait été fait et qu'une tenue l'attendait. Anna clignota bêtement devant ces vêtements avant de se tourner vers Elsa.

« C'est... euh gentil. Mais un jean ? Et un haut à manche longue ? Je vais mourir de chaud !

-Nous ne sommes plus dans les Îles du Sud, Anna. Ne t'en es-tu donc pas rendu compte hier soir ? »

Anna tenta de se rappeler le vent froid contre sa peau mais cela ne lui ramenait que le souvenir de l'étreinte réconfortante d'Elsa et de sa longue veste les entourant toutes deux.

« Euh bien sûre que je m'en souviens, mais je pensais qu'il faisait frais parce que le soleil était couché. »

Elsa s'était emparée d'une brosse à cheveux et peignait tranquillement et en douceur la tignasse d'Anna. Puis lorsque ses cheveux furent enfin libres de tout nœud, elle tressa rapidement deux nattes.

« Je mets toujours tellement plus de temps que cela pour me coiffer, gémit Anna particulièrement sensible quand on lui touchait les cheveux.

-La force de l'habitude, ricana Elsa. Allez je vais t'attendre dehors.

-No- non ! Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas !

-Anna, se moqua-t-elle, je te laisse juste le temps de t'habiller.

-Oh euh oui bien sûr. »

Anna se gratta l'arrière de la tête soudainement timide. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions, ce profond sentiment de dépendance. Elsa, elle, n'en semblait pas surprise. Son sourire était doux et compréhensif. La sortie d'Elsa de sa chambre provoquait déjà comme un manque chez elle et elle se dépêcha de troquer sa robe contre les vêtements choisis par le vampire.

Anna se sentait si dépassée par tout ça. Elle se demanda si Elsa comprenait son revirement ou si elle avait su dès le début qu'elle mentait en affirmant ne rien avoir à faire avec elle. Bien évidemment, voir des scènes d'intimités avec Elsa était comme un fantasme plus excitant encore car ce n'était pas _seulement_ dû à son imagination ! Cela avait eu lieu, vraiment eu lieu, dans le passé et ça pouvait arriver à nouveau. Mais Anna se sentait loin d'être prête, pire elle avait l'impression d'être en concurrence avec elle-même. Et si ses versions passés étaient plus douées, plus aimantes, plus amusantes ou qui sait quoi encore ?

Anna grimaça. Elle avait l'impression d'être jalouse d'une ex sauf que l'ex c'était elle. Oh chère Déesse !

Et merde... songea Anna, même Sun-Flower était du bidon. Vers qui devait-elle donc se tourner pour jurer et prier, maintenant ?

Anna sortit finalement de sa cabine et un élan incontrôlable la poussa à se jeter dans les bras d'Elsa. L'assaut dut être une surprise car Elsa manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

« Oh là ! Du calme, Anna. »

Mais Anna ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur la taille du vampire et atteindre le pont ne lui prit jamais autant de temps que ce matin-là.

En sortant finalement au grand air, Anna découvrit que le temps s'était effectivement bien refroidi. Elle songea que si la température continuait à descendre, ses vêtements ne feraient certainement plus l'affaire. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur la veste d'Elsa qui avait rabattu sa capuche pour limiter les effets du soleil sur sa peau sensible.

« Tu as pourtant bu hier, nota Anna intriguée qu'Elsa qui avait déjà déambulé tête découverte au soleil ait décidé de s'en protéger ce jour-là.

-Le soleil m'affaiblit plus rapidement, je veux éviter d'avoir à me nourrir trop souvent. »

Anna regretta cette décision. Elle aimait particulièrement cette interaction et aurait voulu en accroître la fréquence plutôt que la limiter. Mais elle supposait qu'Elsa avait ses raisons. Car si boire son sang renforçait le vampire, il affaiblissait le calice. Et Elsa semblait être du genre à constamment faire passer Anna avant elle. Elsa était toutefois un tantinet trop soucieuse du point de vue d'Anna. A part un peu de fatigue, elle se sentait très bien.

« Tu frissonnes, constata néanmoins Elsa. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de boire ton sang hier.

-Il fait juste froid, rétorqua Anna.

-Non. C'est parce que tu es faible...

-Je vais parfaitement bien, se récria-t-elle. Je suis plus que capable de subir ta petite morsure. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse et en profiter pour te déplacer au soleil sans crainte. »

Elsa secoua la tête sans répondre. Anna se rendait compte à quel point elle pouvait être vu comme lunatique. Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait à peu près dit qu'Elsa lui faisait horreur et c'était à peine si elle pouvait à présent s'en séparer. Elle avait mésestimé le lien de calice/d'âme-compagne qui les reliait. Et si l'Anna d'il y a semaine voulait s'offenser de cette contrainte, l'actuelle était plus à même de comprendre qu'il n'y avait là nulle contrainte. C'était seulement la concrétisation physique d'un lien pour lequel le commun des mortels pouvait perdre des années avant de le chérir comme il se devait.

« Elsa... je suis ton calice ?

-Oui Anna, répondit patiemment Elsa.

-Suis-je... immortelle ?

-Si je bois régulièrement ton sang, oui en quelques sortes.

-Régulièrement ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Une fois par semaine au moins.

-Mais hier tu refusais de te nourrir de moi ! Ne veux-tu donc pas que je sois réellement ton calice pour... l'éternité ?! »

L'intensité du regard d'Elsa la laissa abasourdie.

« Anna... ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Pourquoi te contraindrais-je à une éternité à mes côtés quand tu m'as explicitement informé de ma responsabilité dans ton malheur et de ton dégoût pour ma personne ?

-Elsa ! S'écria Anna presque offensée qu'Elsa l'ait crue.

-Je peux accepter qu'une de tes réincarnations me haïsse ou n'ait qu'indifférence pour moi. Dans ce cas, je ne te gênerai pas et attendrai une réincarnation qui sentira le lien qui nous unit de la manière dont je le ressens. »

Son intonation reprenait l'indéfectible indifférence qui inquiétait Anna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu as exprimé clairement ton souhait et que j'ai quand même abusé de toi en buvant de ton sang.

-_Je _t'ai demandée de le faire.

-Ce sont tes rêves, rationalisa Elsa. Ils embrouillent ton esprit entre ce que _tu _souhaites et ce que _tes incarnations _ont désiré. C'est cela qui rend ton caractère et tes émotions si changeants et je n'aurais pas dû agréer à ta demande.

-_Je _suis volontairement venue te trouver, j'ai...

-J'ai abusé de ta confiance. Tu as raison Anna. Je t'ai causée nombre de soucis et, comme tu me l'as demandée dans ton état normal, j'aurai dû – non je devrai – te laisser tranquille après t'avoir aidée à sauver Belle et ton frère.

-Elsa... gémit Anna alors qu'elle sentait comme un écart se creuser avec l'apparente jeune femme.

-En m'éloignant, tes rêves commenceront à disparaître et ton esprit s'éclaircira.

-Attend, puis-je au moins te-

-Je vais demander à Merida et Kristoff de rester à tes côtés. Je n'apparaîtrai que si tu es en danger. »

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle déposa sa veste sur les épaules frissonnantes d'Anna. Avant que cette dernière ne puisse la conforter de ces sentiments, Elsa s'était comme dissoute dans une fumée noire opaque.

Alors même qu'Anna prenait conscience qu'Elsa s'était éloignée d'elle selon ses souhaits, elle éclata en sanglot. Cette réaction la prit par surprise, mais elle était incapable de retenir ses larmes. C'était comme sentir une partie de son cœur être arraché. Et c'était elle qui avait provoqué ce drame.

« Elsa ! Appela-t-elle dans le vide. »

Mais rien ni personne ne lui répondit et elle pleura de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras musclé ne la tire tout contre une forte poitrine. Anna hoqueta et, à travers ses larmes, distingua le visage concerné de Kristoff.

« Oh Anna, murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. »

La jeune fille ignora le reste de ce qu'avait pu dire son ami car elle enfonça son visage dans le tissu rêche de sa chemise et se remit à pleurer à grandes eaux.

Ce fut Merida qui réagit le plus brutalement à son état alors même que Kristoff frottait son dos en un geste se voulant apaisant.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chienne t'a fait ? Dis-moi je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots, elle va comprendre sa douleur, alpha ou non ! »

En d'autres circonstances, Anna aurait ri tout en étant flattée de la préoccupation de son amie, mais là... elle était coupable de son propre malheur. Et Elsa était si noble qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'Anna ait pu lui mentir.

« No- Non, bégaya-t-elle. Elle n'y est pour rien.

-Que dis-tu ? Tu pleures comme une madeleine depuis 20min ! Il est clair que quoiqu'elle t'ait fait, elle ne mérite pas que tu prennes sa défense. »

20min. Merida sous-estimait le temps qu'elle avait passé à mouiller la chemise de Kristoff. Les gens s'amassaient d'ailleurs à leurs côtés, pressés qu'on abaisse le pont du navire, ce dernier étant finalement en train d'accoster.

« Allez, Anna. Il faut se reprendre, chuchota gentiment Kristoff. Le reste de notre groupe approche. »

A peine eut-il dit cela, Anna releva la tête, essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes et cherchant immédiatement un membre en particulier du groupe en question. Si Kristoff ne comprit pas ce qu'elle cherchait du regard, Merida lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Grimm est certainement pas là. 'a jamais aimé les foules. »

Dans son agacement, son accent se faisait plus distinct. Anna se doutait bien qu'Elsa ne se mélangerait guère au groupe, elle ne l'avait jamais fait du voyage. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle commence soudainement. Les larmes lui brûlèrent à nouveau les yeux. Comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer si vite ? Ne s'était-elle pas réveillée contenue et heureuse sous le regard et l'attention d'Elsa ? Pourquoi ce satané vampire avait-elle dû se rappeler ses mensonges ?

« Euh Anna. On devrait descendre. »

Anna remarqua que le pont était à présent vide de ses occupants. Tous étaient à présent sur le quai, s'en allant vers la ville à pied ou par calèche.

« Avec un peu de chance, Miss Porter se sera précipité réserver une calèche.

-J'espère bien que non, répliqua Merida. Être assise, confinée dans cette boîte à sardine, je m'en passerai, merci bien. »

Anna, suivie des deux lycans, commença à descendre la coupée rapidement. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle mit un moment à retrouver sa stabilité comme si, après une semaine en mer, son corps s'était habitué au balancement du navire. Jane, Milo, Ralph et Flynn les attendaient. Mais il manquait clairement quelques lycans, ceux dont Anna ignorait le nom, Clayton et bien évidemment Elsa.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'interroger sur leur localisation, elle entendit finalement une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille et qui la laissa figée de peur.

« Je vous ordonne de me lâcher. Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis le Prince Hans Westergaard. Vous me devez le- »

Anna finit par se retourner, découvrant Hans tenu fermement par deux lycans, les mains liés par des menottes d'argent et la tête recouverte d'un sac.

Anna sentait une panique irrépressible grandir en elle. Aucun mur ne la séparait de Hans. Il pouvait lui faire du mal, il pouvait-

Hans parvint à faire basculer un des lycans par-dessus la rambarde de la coupée avant d'enfoncer son coude au hasard, frappant droit dans le nez du second lycan. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, il se mit à dévaler les marches à l'aveuglette, ses mains gantées cherchant à arracher le sac noir recouvrant sa tête. Anna couina à la scène, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans l'étreinte protectrice de Kristoff alors que Merida et Ralph s'avancaient vers Hans.

Ils n'eurent pas grand-chose à faire. Hans n'avait visiblement que peu penser à son plan d'évasion. Le tissu lui masquant la tête à peine ôté, le soleil éclaira la peau de son visage. Dans l'instant, Hans tomba à genoux, des cris aigus et particulièrement affreux résonnèrent. Malgré la haine et la peur que lui provoquait Hans, le cœur d'or d'Anna prit pitié du vampire. Même à une vingtaine de mètre, on voyait clairement la peau disparaître face au soleil. C'était comme si la peau fondait, exposant les chairs rose et à vif en dessous. Les différents muscles apparurent, la peau du nez disparut avec le cartilage. Le seul œil exposé au soleil se teinta de rouge suite aux vaisseaux éclatés, alors que l'iris blanchissait. Des cloques remplacèrent les cheveux.

Puis après la peau, les chairs elles-mêmes commencèrent à noircir et à disparaître, l'œil aveugle à se ratatiner dans son orbite.

Les lycans s'arrêtèrent autour de lui, à ricaner de ses souffrances. Prise d'une fascination morbide, Anna s'avança dans le cercle. Le spectacle était encore plus affreux de près lorsqu'on pouvait comparer la partie gauche soumise au soleil et celle de droite ombragée. Si Anna songeait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour que les hurlements et souffrances de Hans se finissent, elle éprouvait aussi un incroyable sentiment de sécurité à savoir que Hans pouvait autant souffrir qu'un Homme. Ce n'était que pénitence pour tous ces crimes.

Puis soudainement, la fumée noire s'amassa aux côtés d'Anna, formant rapidement la forme d'Elsa. Sans un regard pour ceux qui l'entourait, elle récupéra la longue veste presque cape qu'elle avait déposé sur les épaules d'Anna et le jeta sur le corps du supplicié.

Les cris cessèrent, remplacé par de pitoyables gémissements de douleur.

« N'avais-je pas dit de faire attention ? Tonna Elsa. »

Les deux lycans -l'un trempé et l'autre le nez brisé- baissèrent la tête dans la soumission.

« Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Sous un tel soleil, Hans ne pouvait aller bien loin. »

Merida avait pris la parole sans hésitation et reçut immédiatement l'attention d'Elsa. Le lycan roux sentit son échine pliée sous le regard de son alpha.

« Nous avons attiré de l'attention indésirable. Par ailleurs, je me fiche de savoir comment vous jugez sa dangerosité, si je vous dis de faire attention, je m'attends à ce que ce genre de chose ne se produise _pas _! »

Les lycans gémirent piteusement.

« Allez lui donner un peu de sang. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à endurer _ce_ _visage_ quand il me faudra lui parler. Et cette fois-ci pas d'erreur. Ne donnez-lui que le minimum. »

Aucun lycan n'osait prendre la parole, mais ils acquiescèrent tous. Les deux lycans de l'escorte se précipitèrent pour le relever. Ils rendirent la cape à Anna et remirent le sac sur le visage de Hans.

« E- Elsa, balbutia Anna. »

Elle tendit sa main, ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu doux de la chemise d'Elsa et ils se refermèrent sur de la fumée.

Elsa était repartie.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hans fut finalement traîné jusqu'à une calèche où il entra en compagnie de ces deux gardiens en plus de Ralph et de Clayton. Quand ils occupèrent tout l'espace, Jane, Milo, Anna et Kristoff entrèrent dans une seconde, alors que Merida et Flynn montaient avec adresse sur le toit où avait été chargé leurs bagages. Leur conducteur les foudroya du regard mais n'osa pas leur dire de descendre de son véhicule. Il avait vu le spectacle avec Hans et il savait le danger potentiel que présentaient ses clients. Finalement l'homme fouetta ses bêtes et les deux calèches se dirigèrent vers la ville suivie de zones d'ombres à zone d'ombres par une multitude de petites chauves-souris dont l'ensemble ne constituait qu'un seul et même être : Elsa.

Le voyage leur prit une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. La route partiellement dallée faisait gagner bien du temps bien qu'elle resta cahoteuse. Finalement, au détour d'un chemin, la première maison de pierre apparut rapidement suivie de plusieurs dizaines de bâtisses similaires avant que la ville elle-même apparaisse à leurs yeux. Anna, collée à la vitre, se gorgeait de la vue. La ville était faite toute de pierres -mais à la différence de Corona- elle présentait quantité de verdures sans pour autant donner l'impression de maison dispersée, sans ville à proprement parler, comme cela était le cas aux Îles du Sud. C'était une belle cité dont le centre était, comme pour beaucoup de villes du Sud, un haut bâtiment de pierre grise honorant Sun-Flower.

« Le plus grand mensonge de l'histoire, souffla Anna.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Anna fit un geste de négation malgré le regard curieux de Kristoff qui l'avait parfaitement entendu. Anna doutait que Milo l'Historien/linguiste sache quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Et Anna, consciente que cette croyance était leur seule défense face aux vampires, préférait garder cette information pour elle. Ne pas laisser cette information se répandre par sa faute. Elsa avait peut-être modelé l'histoire pour Anna et sa protection, mais elle l'avait indirectement fait pour chaque humain de ce monde. Anna ne comptait pas gâcher un tel cadeau.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut les ailes noires lisses et silencieuses et soudainement tout intérêt pour la ville disparue. Son entière attention dirigée vers les zones d'ombres où apparaissaient brièvement Elsa. Anna n'avait jamais vu cette apparence mais elle ne doutait pas que ce soit elle.

Son esprit se mit à divaguer. Les questions les plus aléatoires lui traversaient l'esprit : chaque petite chauve-souris pouvait-elle voler indépendamment ? Si Elsa était attaquée, perdre une chauve-souris équivalait-il à perdre un membre ?

Anna frissonna. Elle ne préférait pas songer à de telles choses. Elle s'attarda alors à sa capacité à devenir fumée. Elle ne l'avait vu chez aucun autre vampire, pas qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'en connaître des masses. Et par quel type de magie retrouvait-elle ses vêtements après les transformations ? Elle se rappelait la forme nue de Merida quand elle était passée de Loup à Homme pour la sauver d'Alice lors de leur première rencontre. Aucun vêtement n'avait pu résister à la transformation. Était-ce quelque chose de propre aux vampires ? Ou propre à Elsa ? A sa première apparition, elle se rappelait qu'Ariel était allée la couvrir. Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'y avait qu'à certaine occasion que ses vêtements pouvaient se maintenir ou-

L'arrêt plutôt brutal de leur moyen de transport l'envoya dans le giron de Kristoff. Anna rougit et s'excusa copieusement alors que Kristoff tout aussi rouge la rassurait. Milo et Jane, tout aussi secoués, tentèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers qu'ils étudiaient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jane en se penchant par la fenêtre. »

Anna sursauta quand la tête de Merida apparut soudainement derrière elle. A l'envers, l'imposante masse de cheveux roux masquant l'ouverture, Merida leur offrit un sourire.

« Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas aller plus loin. La rue est barrée. Le festival en l'honneur de Sun-Flower est demain soir mais il y a déjà foule.

-Oh mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Milo. Comment avons-nous pu oublier !?

-Et bien c'est gênant, nous ne trouverons jamais de chambres où loger avec le festival, se plaignit Jane tentant de refaire un chignon décent. »

Anna grimaça. Elle avait toujours fêté le festival avec sa famille à Corona. C'était une tradition. L'idée que cette année cela est lieu autre part et surtout sans sa mère et Olaf était un véritable crève-cœur pour la jeune fille. Surtout pour une fête vide de sens. Anna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'ils sortaient de la calèche, réunir leurs affaires, payer leurs conducteurs et tenter de trouver un logement.

« Combien de temps sommes-nous censés rester là ?

-Une semaine, indiqua Flynn le sac d'Anna dans une main et lui offrant un sourire séduisant. Ici le festival a tendance à durer plusieurs jours. Les touristes sont nombreux. C'était déjà une chance qu'on ait pu avoir des places sur le navire qui nous a amené ici. »

Anna soupira. Elle se doutait que son voyage jusqu'à Del serait long, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait perdre une semaine entière à cause d'un festival stupide. Cahin-caha ils se mêlèrent, chargés de leurs bagages, à la foule de badauds arborant les drapeaux au soleil d'or sur fond violet de Sun-Flower.

La calèche transportant Hans avait pris un tout autre chemin et Anna se demanda si Elsa avait déjà prévu un lieu pour retenir le vampire le temps de leur séjour dans la cité. En attendant, la chance leur faisait défaut. Les auberges étaient pleines comme cela était attendu en période de Festival. Après la dixième visitée, Anna songea finalement à l'alternative la plus simple.

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas nous loger à Pandora ? Nous sommes au Nord des Îles du Sud, il y a donc forcément des bâtiments appartenant à votre employeur, non ? »

Jane qui essuyait désespérément la sueur de son front, regrettant l'encombrante robe qu'elle avait mis ce matin-là, grimaça.

« On ne peut pas dire que Pandora nous ait donné son appui pour notre petite expédition.

-Pour tout dire, coupa Merida avec son accent si caractéristique, Grimm ne leur a pas permis de dire quoique ce soit. Il- enfin elle, a choisi d'emmener ceux qu'elle souhaitait : moi comprise qui suit censé diriger la meute des Îles du Sud !

-Et disons que même si l'un des principaux fondateurs de Pandora est mon oncle et un bon ami de la famille de Milo...

-Mr. Whitmore était un bon ami de mon grand-père, précisa-t-il.

-Et bien, il aurait été contre cette expédition. Probablement pour notre sécurité. Et je pense que le Capitaine Rourke doit être fou de rage.

-Entre notre disparition, celle de la moitié de la meute et d'une partie des caisses de Pandora, je n'en doute pas, soupira Milo. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons pris un navire civile et non ceux à disposition pour Pandora.

-Rourke doit être à notre recherche avec le reste des hommes. Et je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il nous tombe dessus. Avant que mon oncle soit au courant, il serait capable de nous faire passer au conseil disciplinaire, expliqua Jane.

-Et ça, intervint Merida, c'est surtout dangereux pour nous. Les Lycans désobéissant peuvent être abattu, et le capitaine serait tout à fait du genre à ignorer le fait qu'on ne peut désobéir à Grimm.

-Rourke n'a jamais aimé Elsa. C'est sa tête qu'il demandera en premier.

-D'accord, d'accord, les interrompit Anna. J'ai compris. Nous allons au-devant du danger et le danger nous poursuit. Génial, ça met en confiance. Mais ça ne règle toujours pas le souci de là où nous allons dormir.

-Et bien j'ai une solution, intervint Kristoff.

-Une solution ? Espéra Anna.

-Dormir à la belle étoile.

-Quoi ? Non ! S'exclamèrent Jane et Anna.

-Et pourtant, on devra s'y habituer et dans des situations pire que celle-ci. Il n'y aura pas d'auberge à chaque étape de notre route pour Del. Si cela est au-dessus de vos forces, on peut tout aussi bien s'arrêter là, indiqua Flynn.

-On va camper, trancha Anna. »

Elle allait leur prouver qu'elle pouvait dormir dans les pires des situations et qu'elle atteindrait son but.

Menée jusqu'à une clairière plutôt éloignée de la cité, Anna se retrouva cependant bien inutile aux côtés de Jane et Milo alors que les lycans montaient leurs tentes. Un vent frais balaya la clairière en question et Anna se sentit gelée jusqu'aux os.

Le voyage allait probablement être plus compliqué qu'elle ne s'y attendait.


	11. Christopher

« C'est du lièvre. »

Anna regarda la gamelle en bois que lui tendait Kristoff. Les lycans avaient absolument tout fait : ils avaient monté les tentes puis étaient allés chasser leur repas pour économiser l'argent du groupe. Ils avaient attrapé quelques lièvres et Anna avait grimacé quand ces pauvres petites bêtes avaient été apportées. Elles étaient _si_ mignonnes. L'idée de les voir à présent dans son assiette l'aurait _presque _rendu malade. Parce que, bon, en tout honnêteté, Anna était morte de faim et l'odeur du lièvre tout juste cuit au feu de bois était absolument délicieuse.

« Non, merci, s'entendit-elle répondre néanmoins.

-Euh... tu n'aimes pas le lièvre ? Tu n'es pas végétarienne au moins ? »

Anna aimait beaucoup trop la nourriture pour ne se limiter qu'aux légumes et fruits. Et Kristoff avait la mémoire courte : certes le repas qu'ils avaient partagé chez elle avait été écourté par Hans et Alice, mais Kristoff avait quasiment dévoré tout le _rôti_ que sa mère avait préparé. Anna n'avait pu manger que deux misérables tranches avant qu'il ait tout dévorer. Et après il se demandait si elle était végétarienne ? Question idiote.

Elle n'osait cependant pas dire quelles étaient ses réticences. Flynn avait déjà mis en doute ces compétences pour aller sauver sa famille. Si elle acceptait les produits de leur chasse, elle serait définitivement considérée comme une incapable. Incapable d'obtenir par elle-même sa propre nourriture. Elle n'avait ni l'intelligence de Milo et Jane, ni la force des Lycans pour compenser ce manque de savoir-faire. Elle ne voulait pas être encore plus considérée comme un poids par le groupe.

« Je... euh. »

Une nouvelle rafale de vent la fit frissonner.

« Oh Déesse, tu as froid ! remarqua-t-il. »

Le jeune lycan déposa la gamelle aux côtés d'Anna et entreprit d'ôter sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de sa jeune amie.

Anna sentit brièvement la chaleur et l'odeur terreuse avant de faire glisser à terre la veste d'un coup d'épaule.

« Non. Je veux Elsa. »

Kristoff cligna des yeux surpris du changement de sujet et de la réaction d'Anna. Pour tout dire Anna s'était toute aussi surprise.

« Euh. Je... je refuse de me nourrir tant qu'Elsa ne sera pas là. »

Son raisonnement était d'une stupidité sans nom mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ses mots.

« Et de te tenir au chaud ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Tout à fait, répliqua-t-elle en tentant d'éviter que ses dents ne claquent.

-Pourquoi être si têtue ?

-Je ne suis pas têtue ! gronda-t-elle. Je veux juste Elsa. »

Même à ses propres oreilles elles sonnaient comme une enfant bornée. Pourtant à présent qu'elle l'avait demandé à haute voix, elle désirait vraiment avoir Elsa à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'elle allait être considérée par la meute comme une incapable _et _une gamine capricieuse, mais si Elsa avait véritablement soin d'elle, elle reviendrait au moins à ses côtés pour s'occuper d'elle. Quel besoin de savoir chasser ou monter une tente? Tant qu'Elsa était à côté la meute pouvait la juger aussi incapable qu'elle le voulait, elle serait encore aidée.

Kristoff lui lança un drôle de regard tout en ramassant sa veste pour la plier et la déposer à côté de son repas.

« Je te laisse ça là, si jamais tu décides d'être raisonnable. Et pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de te trouver Elsa. »

Anna lui offrit un pâle sourire, se sentant coupable de se montrer si difficile auprès du jeune homme qui n'avait été rien d'autres qu'un excellent ami.

Mais elle était en effet têtue quoiqu'elle puisse en dire. Elle refusa de bouger de sa place, de s'approcher du feu ou d'aller dans sa tente, pas plus qu'elle ne toucha à sa nourriture ou à la veste chaude de Kristoff.

Kristoff pendant ce temps-là secoua la tête d'incompréhension, le nez frémissant à la recherche de l'odeur reconnaissable d'Elsa. Son alpha n'avait pas cherché à se cacher et il n'eut aucun mal à la pister. Il s'enfonça dans les bois, son pas lourd terriblement bruyant à ses propres oreilles. Sous cette forme, Kristoff se trouvait toujours si pataud et bruyant. Il se contraignit pourtant à ne pas se transformer. Il ne voulait pas spécialement reprendre forme humaine devant Elsa sans aucun vêtement. Oh ce n'était pas une question de pudeur, quand on était un lycan on abandonnait vite ce concept, mais ça donnait vraiment une impression de vulnérabilité face à un interlocuteur aussi puissant qu'Elsa.

Kristoff grimaça au chemin parcouru, se demandant pourquoi Elsa avait tenu à tant s'éloigner de leur camp. Quoique pour être totalement honnête, Elsa s'était installée en premier et c'était Merida qui avait fait le choix de la clairière où ils se situaient, après qu'ils aient décidé de camper.

Ce qui tout compte fait n'était pas une mauvaise idée, car ce n'était pas une clairière où Elsa se tenait. Une paroi rocheuse et des arbres partout, un terrain inégal. Rien n'aurait justifié un camp à cet endroit et c'était probablement pour ça qu'Elsa avait choisi le lieu. Hans était enchaîné à un arbre, le visage toujours couvert. Ces deux gardiens avaient pris leur forme lupine et n'avait pas même fait mine de réagir à la présence de Kristoff alors qu'ils semblaient dormir en boule.

Clayton quant à lui était assis sur une souche d'arbre, à tailler du bois avec son couteau.

« Tu essais de te faire un pieu pour te tuer ? Énonça bêtement Kristoff. »

Clayton lui jeta un regard noir, avant de soudain lancer le couteau vers le Lycan. Le jeune homme se figea, sentant la lame lui frôler la joue et traçant une ligne de sang.

Clayton se releva allant récupérer son couteau.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je dois obéir au _vampire_ que tu as soudain le droit de t'adresser ainsi à moi chien. Connais ta place. »

Kristoff avala de travers, frapper par la puissance qu'exhalait Clayton.

« Ça suffit, tonna la voix claire d'Elsa. »

Kristoff sentit immédiatement la pression qu'exerçait le pouvoir du nouveau-né se dissiper. Clayton lança un regard noir à celle qui l'avait transformée et retourna à sa place.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous accompagne, soupira Kristoff d'une voix si faible qu'on ne devait pas pouvoir l'entendre.

-Parce qu'il fera une excellente chair à canon, souffla-t-elle. »

Kristoff sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer et il n'avait pas songé qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement. Ici sans feu, sans tente, sans rire et sans bonne odeur de repas, l'ambiance était singulièrement sombre.

« Je... Anna... ne veut pas manger. »

Devant le regard désintéressé de son interlocutrice, Kristoff gonfla sa poitrine et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Elle est en train de se laisser mourir de faim.

-Ne soit donc pas si dramatique. Elle saute un repas, elle ne fait pas une grève de la faim.

-Elle se laisse mourir de froid ! Se récria-t-il tentant d'attirer l'attention d'Elsa.

-Si elle meurt de froid par ce temps alors mieux vaut qu'elle cesse son voyage dès maintenant. Elle pourra porter les vêtements les plus chauds qu'il soit, elle sentira toujours un froid bien pire à Del.

-Elle veut simplement que vous soyez à ses côtés, gronda-t-il finalement. Elle vous aime d'accord. Elle vous veut près d'elle, elle...

-Est-ce de la... jalousie que je sens ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement. »

Kristoff se raidit. Il avait l'attention d'Elsa à présent.

« No- non. »

Kristoff n'était pas un membre particulièrement vieux de la meute. Depuis le jour où il s'y était mêlé, Grimm ne lui avait jamais jeté un regard. Sa meute était des pions qu'elle déplaçait au gré de ses envies et de ceux qui avait voulu la mater. Quand Grimm l'avait forcé à embarquer sur le navire en direction des Îles du Sud pour protéger Anna, ce n'était guère un choix fait de part une confiance particulière entre eux. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ordonner cela à n'importe lequel de ses loups, ils auraient agis comme lui, en mettant leur vie en jeu pour Anna parce que Grimm le désirait. La seule différence était que Kristoff n'avait jamais vu cela comme une contrainte. Anna était une personne agréable avec qui il avait eu plaisir à se lier d'amitié.

Pour la première fois cependant, Elsa l'observait. Un regard scrutateur, celui d'un prédateur. Aiguisé au point qu'elle semblait glisser jusqu'à son âme et apprendre tous ses secrets.

« Jalousie, chuchota-t-elle. »

D'un pas lent et silencieux, Elsa se mit tranquillement à tourner autour de Kristoff.

« Je me souviens de toi à présent. Christopher.

-C'est Kristoff, répondit-il spontanément.

-Oui, à cette époque. Mais tu te nommais Christopher lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. »

Kristoff se tortilla sous le regard aigre d'Elsa. L'indifférence était finalement bien moins effrayant. Surtout lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce dont elle parlait. Soudain Elsa se mit à rire. Cela n'avait rien de joyeux, loin de là. Kristoff se demanda si Elsa était stable psychologiquement. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression.

« Incroyable, ironisa-t-elle. De toutes les foutues personnes que j'aurais pu choisir pour protéger Anna, il a fallu que ce soit _toi_.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

Son regard fut traversé d'un éclair de quelque chose qui effraya Kristoff. La folie et la sauvagerie débridée. L'envie de sang et de meurtre. Quelque chose de si primal et dangereux que Kristoff aurait voulu fuir si la peur ne le tétanisait pas sur place.

Des doigts froids se refermèrent douloureusement sur sa mâchoire alors que son visage fut tiré à proximité de celui d'Elsa.

« Si je n'étais pas si soucieuse du bien-être d'Anna, je te tuerais dans l'instant, Christopher.

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-il en crevant de peur. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je... Anna a besoin de toi, j'aimerai pouvoir l'aider...

-Je n'en doute pas, l'interrompit-elle cassante. Retourne donc à ton camp et monte la garde.

-Que dis-je à Anna ?

-Que sa dépendance pour moi ne tardera pas à disparaître maintenant que je me tiens suffisamment loin de son lieu de sommeil. Elle retrouvera bientôt ses esprits et se haïra d'avoir cherché après moi. A la manière dont elle a changé son esprit, je me demande cependant si je n'ai pas fait une erreur. »

Elsa semblait divaguer et Kristoff n'osa pas l'interrompre, ni bouger. _Ne pas attirer son attention._

« Comment ai-je pu supposer qu'un calice était la concrétisation d'un lien d'âme-compagne?! Un de mes contemporains avait maintenu que la seule raison pour laquelle l'homme était si attaché au vampire qui se servait de lui comme calice, était dû à la morsure. Comme si en plus de la capacité à transformer des hommes par morsure, ou accélérer la guérison de blessures par notre salive, nous pouvions envoûter nos calices. Une adaptation pour que nos proies soient conciliantes et obéissantes. Peut-être avait-il raison... Il avait sûrement raison. Ai-je... ai-je contrainte Anna -quelques soient son incarnation- à m'être dévouée. Ai-je réussi à me convaincre que son affection à notre première rencontre était quelque chose de plus ? L'ai-je obligé à chaque époque à m'offrir son affection en faisant d'elle mon calice ? »

Kristoff se gratta la tête. Elsa semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Et elle exprimait à présent une telle détresse que Kristoff pensa brièvement à la réconforter avant de craindre sa réaction à un tel geste.

« Qui suis-je pour penser que je pouvais avoir une âme compagne ? Entre tous, je suis la dernière à pouvoir espérer un tel cadeau ! »

Ses mains parcouraient ses cheveux, les transformant en un gâchis impressionnant. Elle s'était mise à faire les cent pas, se parlant à elle-même. Kristoff eut l'impression qu'une tempête pourrait violemment se déclencher sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Clayton et les Lycans s'étaient mis à la regarder avec tout autant d'étonnement.

Puis, Kristoff se sentit soudain particulièrement... perturbé ? En colère ? Nerveux ? Son corps tremblait, ne demandant qu'à s'agiter. Il remarqua que les deux lycans s'étaient levés et faisaient aussi les cent pas, le poil ébouriffé et la poitrine grondante. Clayton jouait nerveusement avec son couteau, semblant plus maître de ses émotions mais de peu. Et Hans lui-même, encore attaché, se mit à s'agiter en gémissant.

_Elsa, _comprit Kristoff. De la même manière qu'elle pouvait le faire sous la forme de Grimm, sa puissance était telle qu'elle influençait le comportement de ses lycans. Et visiblement de ses vampires s'il fallait en croire le comportement erratique de Clayton.

Les lycans commencèrent à japper. Agités mais sans but.

Puis soudain, Elsa gémit de douleur. La peau blanche de ses avant-bras contrastait face aux veines noires qui les parcouraient et grandissaient à vue d'œil.

Elsa se laissa tomber à genoux, le souffle court, les bras recroquevillés devant elle. Elle gémit de douleur, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

L'instinct de Kristoff le poussait à se pencher vers elle pour la protéger alors que sa partie consciente lui faisait remarquer que la disparition d'Elsa signifierait sa liberté.

« E- Elsa ? Balbutia-t-il, qu'est-ce que-

-Hors de ma vue ! Gronda-t-elle. »

L'ordre de son _alpha_ claqua et Kristoff n'eut d'autres choix que de tourner les talons et de repartir sous le couvert des arbres. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de s'éloigner d'Elsa qui diminuait l'impact de ses émotions sur les siennes ou si elle en reprenait simplement le contrôle, mais son esprit s'éclaircit et son agitation disparue, il s'apaisait. Il n'était pourtant pas sans inquiétude. Il se demandait ce qu'était ses lignes noires qui avaient grandis sur les avant-bras de son alpha. Cela avait semblé particulièrement douloureux et Kristoff n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Les questions de ce que cela pouvait être et de comment cela avait pu apparaître ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit.

Il arriva finalement au camp dressé par son groupe. Ralph patrouillait -revenu probablement un peu avant que Kristoff ne parte à la recherche d'Elsa-, Merida et Flynn semblaient avoir un débat sans queue ni tête, Jane et Milo s'étaient visiblement déjà couchés, ne laissant qu'Anna seule, toujours sans manteau et le ventre vide. Kristoff secoua doucement la tête, peinée que la jeune fille se fasse du mal pour quelqu'un comme Elsa.

Il était tellement prêt à l'aider et la protéger, à ne jamais la rendre aussi triste que semblait le faire le vampire. Pourtant Anna ne regardait pas vers lui. Pas de la manière dont elle cherchait après Elsa. Alors Elsa avait mille fois raisons. Kristoff était jaloux. Convaincu qu'il aurait pu offrir une vie de rêve à Anna si seulement la jeune fille l'avait regardé autrement que comme un ami. Si Anna avait continué à le regarder autrement que comme un ami. Il se souvenait encore du regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'avait observé à la plage. Il avait peut être louper le coche, mais il était convaincu de pouvoir faire renaître son intérêt pour lui.

Kristoff se rengorgea. Il était un homme pour l'amour de la Déesse, il n'allait pas abandonner ! Il lui suffisait de montrer à Anna qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse avec quelqu'un comme lui. Certes il mettrait alors sa vie en danger, Elsa n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'il courtise la jeune fille, mais quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-ci. Prêt à prendre tous les risques pour celle qu'il aimait. Et puis Elsa ne pourrait probablement rien lui faire sans risquer de perdre Anna.

C'était une situation gagnante-gagnante.

Il s'avança donc vers Anna, la poitrine gonflée d'assurance.

A son approche, toujours si peu discrète, Anna releva la tête. Un sourire divisait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

« Alors ? Où est Elsa ? »

Kristoff se rembrunit instantanément. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait prêt à se battre pour la jeune fille qu'il ne devait pas se sentir particulièrement peiné quand cette dernière faisait montre d'un plus grand intérêt pour un vampire particulièrement instable.

« Elle ne _veut_ pas venir. »

Il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir pour Elsa. Le vampire ne méritait certainement pas d'aide de sa part. Bien au contraire. Cela le peina cependant quand le visage d'Anna chuta. Son regard perdit tout éclat et son sourire disparut.

« Oh… souffla-t-elle. Elle est occupée ? Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kristoff serra les dents, énervé de la voir inquiète pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas montré un centième d'intérêt en retour.

« Elle va bien, mentit-il en se rappelant les veines noirs qui avaient grimpé le long de ses avant-bras. Et elle n'était pas particulièrement occupé, non.

-Alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas venir ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de ne pas pouvoir, elle ne _veut_ pas voilà tout ! »

Honnêtement Kristoff songea qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu frapper Anna vu la déception et la douloureux qui noircit soudainement son regard.

« Mais… mais… je suis _son âme-compagne _! »

Kristoff glissa ses mains dans ses poches et bascula tranquillement d'avant en arrière. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire d'âmes.

« Elle doit tout de même quelque peu tenir à toi, tenta de la rassurer Kristoff, après tout elle veut s'éloigner de toi pour que l'effet _envoûtant _de sa morsure arrête de te rendre si… -il fit un geste vague vers sa personne- si dépendante d'elle.

-Quel effet envoûtant de sa morsure ?

-Tu l'ignorais ? continua Kristoff avec bien plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait. Les vampires envoûtent simplement leur proie pour faciliter leur prise de sang.

-Tu mens, gronda Anna en se levant. Elsa ne me ferait pas ça. »

La détermination brillait dans le regard d'Anna, avec un mélange d'outrage. Kristoff la trouva impressionant même si elle faisait presque une tête de moins que lui.

« Elsa est un vampire, Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'elle se nourrit du sang d'animaux parce qu'elle a grand soin des êtres humains ?!

-Ah oui, Kristoff ! cracha-t-elle avec une ironie mordante. Parce qu'il est évident que _toi_ tu as soin des êtres humains.

-Bien sûr que oui, je lutte contre les vampires ! hurla-t-il au-delà de l'agacement. »

Il était en colère. Tellement en colère qu'Anna continue à prendre la défense d'Elsa.

« Et tu manges le corps de leur victime ! rétorqua Anna. C'est cela ta vision d'avoir soin des hommes ? »

Kristoff se figea à l'accusation avant de blêmir.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu, continua-t-elle. Dans la crypte quand vous vous êtes jetés comme des animaux sur les corps de ses pauvres filles ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! chuchota Kristoff avec dureté, les poings serrés et tremblant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… cette… cette sauvagerie, ce besoin primaire de chair et de sang. Cela fait perdre toute notion de ce qui est bon ou mal.

-Et malgré tout, tu te permets de juger Elsa et les vampires, de juger ce besoin de sang qui les commande.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais pris à un être humain _vivant_, je n'ai jamais conduit à la mort d'êtres humains.

-C'est vrai, rétorqua simplement Anna. Et Jane m'a expliqué pourquoi. Parce que ton alpha, _parce qu'Elsa_, te permet de garder le contrôle, de ne pas franchir cette ligne. »

Le visage de Kristoff était dure, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à répondre à ces accusations particulières.

« Néanmoins, tout ton attachement, tout cet amour que tu as pour elle est faux. Tu verras. »

Sur ce, Kristoff tourna les talons et s'en alla surveiller le périmètre, raide.

De colère, Anna renversa l'assiette où se trouvait le lièvre à présent froid, jeta à terre la veste pliée que Kristoff n'avait pas récupéré, foudroya du regard les quelques lycans qui avaient écouté leur conversation et se rendit dans sa tente. Que la déesse maudisse Kristoff !

Elle tassa tant bien que mal ce qui était censé être un oreiller, s'enroula dans la couverture qu'on lui avait laissée et tourna bien longtemps sur la couche désagréable avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Il fait chaud. Comme vraiment chaud. _C'est étonnant il a toujours fait froid dans ses rêves. _Elle n'est pas à Del. Quelques parts dans le sud. Elle rit et tournoie sur elle-même. Une robe d'été, légère flotte autour d'elle. Pas de peur ou d'inquiétude. Seulement de l'insouciance. Elle chante. Rit. Puis se laisse tomber dans un sofa moelleux._

_A côté d'elle, elle entend les carillons d'un rire enfantin. Elle se tourne vers lui et… _elle le reconnait. _Cheveux noir, teint pâle. Il a les caractéristiques d'un enfant du nord alors qu'elle sait que ce petit garçon –_son _petit garçon- est enfant du sud. Olann. _Olaf.

Dans une vie antérieure, Olaf n'était pas son frère, mais son fils. Il fait partit de ses âmes sœurs.

_« Une histoire ! Une histoire, s'il te plait ! »_

_Elle attrape le livre de contes que son fils aime tant. Elle n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir que le chat siffle en faisant le gros dos avant d'élégamment sauté du sofa pour s'en aller._

_« Papa est rentré, s'exclame Olann bondissant hors du sofa. »_

_Elle sourit, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi Cheshire –le chat qu'elle a depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne- n'aime pas son époux. _Elsa ? Pourquoi est-elle avec quelqu'un d'autres ? Pourquoi Elsa reste-t-elle sous sa forme féline ?

_Elle se lève à son tour pour aller accueillir son mari à la porte. _Non elle veut aller vers Elsa. Mais elle n'a jamais pu décider dans les rêves. _A la porte, elle sourit doucement alors que Christopher –_Kristoff-_ fait tourner leur fils en l'air. Olann rit, Kristoff rit. Pourtant Anna songe… qui lui manque quelque chose. Elle cherche du regard, trouve son chat et elle sourit. La famille n'est pas complète sans Cheshire. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elle aimerait croire qu'elle se réveilla parce que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas normal. Mais… elle avait simplement repoussé ses couvertures et il faisait froid. Anna attrapa ses couvertures pour s'y terrer et essaya de vider son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Dans chaque souvenir elle était avec Elsa, il y avait toujours de la peur, la crainte d'être trouvée, la mort, la tristesse. Mais… dans celui-ci elle était avec Chistopher… Kristoff, se corrigea-t-elle, et tout allait bien. Elle était heureuse.

Elle avait pourtant une sensation de trahison, de tromperie et de mensonge. Cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Elle se releva, sortit de la tente en frissonnant et gémit en remarquant qu'elle n'avait même pas de quoi éclairer son chemin. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à retrouver la veste de Kristoff et s'y enfouit avant de marcher d'un pas déterminé dans la forêt où avait disparu le jeune homme lors de sa recherche d'Elsa.

Si elle avait besoin de réponse, seule Elsa pourrait les lui donner. Dire que son parcours dans la forêt fut cahoteux était un euphémisme. A moitié aveugle sous le couvert des arbres masquant la lueur de la lune, Anna trébucha sur de multiples branches, rencontra physiquement plusieurs arbres et s'égratigna plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait le compter. Quand le camp qu'elle avait quitté disparu, elle s'était mise à appeler pour Elsa. Mais le vampire se faisait désirer.

Quand elle tomba une nouvelle fois, gelée, elle s'y laissa, hoquetant et reniflant.

« Vraiment Anna ? soupira une voix dans le noir.

-Je me suis tordue la cheville, mentit Anna. »

Elsa sortit de la pénombre. Sa peau opaline semble luire sous les rayons de la lune et Anna se força à ne pas rester ébahie devant elle.

Elsa la ramassa avec précaution et prit le chemin du retour pour le camp d'Anna. Cette dernière s'était agrippée à ses vêtements comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage. Le nez d'Elsa était froncé de dégoût.

Anna essaya de discrètement sentir ses vêtements. L'odeur terreuse de la veste de Kristoff emplit ses narines étouffant celle de sapins, menthes et chocolats d'Elsa.

« L'odeur de la veste te gêne ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Non, pourquoi cela me gênerait ? »

Si Elsa était douée pour mentir, ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs exemples. Anna se tut, alors qu'elles avançaient sans un bruit dans la forêt.

« J'ai vu un souvenir d'une de mes vies antérieures, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cela cesserait dès que je m'éloignerais de toi une nuit.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler. »

Le ton accusateur attira finalement le regard d'Elsa sur elle. Elle se sentit comme transpercé par l'intensité de ce regard.

« Tu essais de m'éloigner, Kristoff essaie de m'éloigner de toi aussi. Mais je sais… toutes mes vies antérieures et moi savons… que ce n'est pas ta morsure qui me fait te vouloir à mes côtés. Tu penses que tu es responsable de ma dépendance pour toi. Et c'est vrai. »

Elsa s'arrêta d'avancer.

« Bien sûr que tu en es responsable. Mais pas à cause d'un envoûtement quelconque. Simplement parce que tu es _toi_. Cette personne qui est si soucieuse de moi, qui défie ses maîtres pour moi, qui se bat pour moi. Cette personne merveilleuse que _j'aime._

-C'est là où tu te fourvoies. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu…

_-TU_ n'es pas dans ma tête et encore moins dans mon cœur, Elsa. Tu sais pourquoi je sais que tu as été faite pour moi ? »

Elsa s'était remise à marcher. Elle faisait mine d'être désintéressée mais Anna savait qu'elle était attentive.

« Parce que ce n'est pas nous que j'ai vu dans ce rêve. C'était moi et Kristoff. Et notre fils. »

Elle sentit Elsa se raidir et Anna se tint d'autant plus à ses vêtements.

« De tous mes souvenirs de vies antérieures celui-ci était le plus doux, le plus joyeux, le plus heureux.

-C'est pour cela que tu dois me laisser aller Anna. »

Anna entendait facilement la difficulté qu'Elsa avait eu à prononcer ses quelques mots.

« _Mais malgré tout_, continua-t-elle, je continuais à chercher après toi.

-Non, Anna. Tu ignorais mon existence dans cette vie-là.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je ignoré ? Tu étais là Elsa. Sous la forme de Cheshire mais tu étais là. J'avais donc accès à mes vies antérieures. »

Un sourire triste courba ses lèvres.

« Quoique Jane ait pu te dire, avoir accès aux vies antérieures ne nécessite pas seulement un immortel ayant des souvenirs communs à partager.

-Ah non ?

-Non, il faut que tu sois dans une configuration psychologique particulière.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il faut que tu sois dans une situation de stress et d'inquiétude. Plus tu es stressée, plus tes 'barrières mentales' sont fragiles et donc plus tu es ouvertes aux possibles souvenirs de vies antérieures.  
>Tu vois Anna, seules les vies que nous avons partagées sous ma forme humaine t'ont permis l'accès à tes vies antérieures. Parce que lorsque nous étions ensemble tu étais toujours inquiète pour ta vie et la mienne. Dans celle où je te laissais vivre avec quelqu'un d'autres… aimer quelqu'un d'autres, les souvenirs te revenaient rarement malgré ma présence sous d'autres formes.<p>

-Et bien cela montre encore plus ton importance pour moi.

-Anna, soupira Elsa.

-Elsa, dans ses souvenirs, je ressens les mêmes émotions et sentiments que celle qui y était – que j'étais alors. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'étais heureuse avec Chistopher. Mais… je cherchais après toi. Même en ignorant qui tu étais. Je cherchais après toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un _chat_ ! Et je sais ce que j'ai ressenti dans tous les autres vies antérieures que j'ai pu voir. _Je t'aime Elsa. _Il est facilement d'aimer quelqu'un quand aucune difficulté ne se dresse face à nous, mais aimer malgré les obstacles, la peur, les douleurs… Aimer malgré de telles épreuves : cela est le véritable amour.

-Anna que sais-tu du véritable amour ?

-C'est faire passer les autres avant sois ! »

Anna glissa sa main sur la joue d'Elsa, attirant à nouveau le bleu intense de ses yeux sur elle.

« Elsa tu as cru –stupidement si je puis me permettre- que tu devais me laisser : me laisser aimer, vivre et fonder des familles avec d'autres gens. Et tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour _moi_, malgré la solitude et la douleur que c'étaient pour _toi_. Et malgré cette scène où j'étais avec Kristoff… malgré cela… »

Anna se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis en colère et blessée. Je mérite le droit de choisir Elsa. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ce choix. Je sais les risques d'être avec toi, mais je suis la seule à avoir le droit de choisir si tu mérites que je prenne ces risques pour toi, pour nous. Et toi, dit-elle en enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine, toi tu n'as pas le droit de m'exclure parce que _tu _penses que tu ne me mérites pas. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Elsa lui sourit. Des larmes qu'elle retenait à grande peine brillaient dans ses yeux. Anna caressa à nouveau sa joue et Elsa s'y enfouit.

« Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tu vas continuer à me repousser ?

-Simplement parce que je t'aime et que te perdre m'est insupportable. Et, qu'à la différence des vies que nous avons partagé, tu as vécu très heureuse et très longtemps aux côtés de Kristoff.

-Je préfère une vie courte à tes côtés, Elsa. Si j'ai le choix, c'est celui que je ferais. »

Anna se redressa tant que faire se peut et effleura les lèvres d'Elsa. Avec un mélange entre grondement et gémissement, Elsa appuya plus fermement leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

« Laisses-moi avoir le choix, lui chuchota Anna. »


	12. Rapunzel - 1

**Helloooo! Bon après ce chapitre, il ne me reste qu'un autre de rédiger et en attente d'être publié. Il est donc probable que les mises à jour ralentissent. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrivera. Encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review ça motive vraiment ! Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La seconde partie de la nuit d'Anna fut finalement beaucoup plus agréable. Après ce baiser dans la forêt, il lui avait fallu convaincre (et agripper très fort) Elsa pour qu'elle accepte de dormir à ses côtés. Elle se réveilla donc blottie contre le corps d'Elsa. Doux et chaud et… enfin non pas chaud. Le corps d'Elsa n'était ni chaud ni froid, il semblait totalement insensible aux températures quel qu'elles soient. Anna avait toujours pensé que le corps d'un vampire serait froid et dure contre le sien. Mais il n'en était rien. Le corps d'Elsa était confortable et même agréable par son odeur. Anna s'y sentait en sécurité.

Bien reposée, n'ayant à aucun moment rêvé à nouveau de Kristoff ou d'Olaf, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux… qu'elle referma presque aussitôt sous le perfide rayon de soleil s'immisçant à travers la toile de tente mal fermée. La curiosité cependant l'emporta et elle les rouvrit lentement. Elsa _semblait_ dormir contre elle. Anna sourit de contentement, le sommeil les ayant menées à une plus grande proximité : jambes emmêlées ensemble, bras enlaçant le corps les uns des autres. Oui Elsa devait dormir, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et régulièrement, son visage détendu et apaisé.

Anna tendit la main, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et la retira soudainement quand deux orbes bleues l'observèrent.

« Tu es réveillée, couina Anna. Attends… peux-tu seulement dormir ? »

Elsa rit légèrement devant la moue curieuse d'Anna, se redressant légèrement pour s'appuyer sur un coude et observée tranquillement la jeune fille à son tour.

« En fait oui, je le peux. Ce n'est pas une nécessité mais j'en suis capable.

-Et… tu respires ?

-De la même façon que le sommeil. Je le peux mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. C'est agréable cependant. L'air est chargé de tant d'odeurs, de senteurs. Chargés de tant d'informations.

-Oh wow, je n'ai jamais senti autant de chose en respirant, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration chargé de l'odeur de sapin et chocolat. »

Elle sentait au moins le plus important, l'odeur envoutante d'Elsa qui lui souriait gentiment le temps de son expertise.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, Anna. Tes sens ne sont pas aussi développés que les miens. »

Le doigt d'Elsa dessina l'arête du nez d'Anna faisant rire la jeune fille curieusement chatouillée par ce geste. Puis les rires moururent aussi vite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Anna en attrapant les poignet du vampire. »

Elle n'avait pu le voir la veille dans le noir, mais à présent elle distinguait les marques noires comme des veines tortueuses qui dessinaient les avant-bras d'Elsa. C'était des marques étranges comme si ces veines avaient brûlé sous sa peau et laissé des traces de brûlures visibles sur son épiderme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle face au silence d'Elsa.

-Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter Anna. Cela va disparaitre avec le temps.

-Je ne te demande pas si ça va rester, quoique je sois très heureuse que ce la finisse par disparaitre. Je te demande comment cela est arrivé ? »

L'agacement d'Anna était perceptible, mais Elsa lui souriait, tentant à l'évidence d'être rassurante.

« Cela, Anna, est un avertissement. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'apprête à… briser un Accord de Sang.

-Un Accord de Sang ? Les serments éternels ? Avec qui as-tu fait un tel Serment ? Qu'as-tu juré?

-Anna, calme toi, intervint Elsa en la serrant contre elle pour tenter de l'apaiser. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse.

-Mais tu as manqué. Est-ce… à cause de moi ?

-A cause de toi ? s'étonna Elsa. Non, Anna. Même si la plupart de mon monde tourne autour de toi, ce serment n'est pas lié à ta personne. »

Elsa rit gentiment à la mine rougie de son amie avant de se lever et s'étirer. Anna ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glissé à la bande de peau blanche qui apparut lorsque son haut se releva. Elle rougit plus encore de son indiscrétion mais resta cependant allongé le regard toujours fixé au ventre lisse et ferme du vampire.

« Euh… aujourd'hui c'est la fête des lumières… commença Anna essayant de se reconcentrer. »

Elsa qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente se tourna à nouveau vers Anna.

« En effet, confirma-t-elle visage semblant étrangement indifférent.

-Et je sais que… enfin que toute cette histoire est du pipeau mais… enfin… j'aimerai y assister.

-Bien, répliqua-t-elle ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Anna. Je demanderai à Merida et Flynn de t'accompagner.

-Euh… non… Je _te_ demande de m'accompagner.

-Merida et Flynn te protégeront amplement… insista Elsa toujours inconsciente de ce que requérait réellement Anna.

-Elsa, coupa finalement cette dernière. Je ne te demande pas de venir m'escorter. Je ne pense même pas être en danger ! »

Elsa s'étonna de l'agitation soudaine d'Anna. La jeune fille était sortie de ses couvertures et levait les bras au ciel en parlant, frappant la toile de tente, avant de soudain sembler s'effondrer sur elle-même les bras ballants.

« Je te demande de m'accompagner parce que… la fête des lumières est souvent une fête que l'on partage en famille ou avec… avec la personne qu'on aime, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

-Oh. »

Anna fronça les sourcils à ce « oh ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elsa était-elle rebutée à l'idée de sortir avec elle ?

« La signification de la fête des Lumières a changé alors… expliqua Elsa face au trouble d'Anna. Mais oui nous pouvons y aller si c'est cela que tu souhaites.

-Oui ! s'écria Anna en se jetant dans les bras d'Elsa. Oui oui oui oui oui ! Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant?

-Maintenant ? »

Anna hocha la tête et s'apprêta à tirer Elsa à sa suite avant que celle-ci ne la retienne en arrière.

« Et si tu commençais par te préparer. Te coiffer par exemple, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard surpris d'Anna. »

Anna rougit à nouveau et tenta de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'être bloqué par l'importance de l'enchevêtrement et nœuds. Comme avait-elle pu oublier son état au réveil ? Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir la chance d'être aussi belle et gracieuse qu'Elsa au réveil.

Anna entreprit donc de se recoiffer rapidement et tresser ses cheveux avant d'enfiler la veste de Kristoff. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Elsa lorsque le nez du vampire se plissa de dégoût.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la veste de Kristoff, se rappela-t-elle, ou son odeur, oh toi créature à l'odorat surdéveloppé. Je te rassure, dès qu'on sera en ville, j'irai acheter ma propre veste et des vêtements chauds pour notre voyage, d'accord ? »

Elsa lui offrit quelque chose entre un sourire et une grimace tout en acquiesçant. Anna glissa finalement sa main dans celle d'Elsa et lui sourit timidement.

« Est-ce la première fois que nous allons à la fête des lumières ensemble ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles traversaient le camp.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas assisté à la fête des lumières depuis bien longtemps. C'est une journée que j'utilise habituellement pour me remémorer…

-Pour penser à Raiponce ? »

Elsa acquiesça doucement, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Anna sentit soudain de la jalousie envers cette femme à laquelle Elsa semblait tenir. Et elle ne devait pas avoir été très discrète. Cependant Elsa comme Anna gardèrent le silence.

Quelques lycans patrouillaient dans le camp, d'autres étaient partis chasser. Jane et Milo assis près du feu dans des vêtements plus chaud que ceux que portait Anna, discutait autour d'un café. A leur vue, ils semblèrent prêts à les rejoindre avant qu'Anna ne les foudroie du regard. Personne n'allait gâcher sa journée en tête à tête avec Elsa.

Heureusement elles ne croisèrent pas Kristoff.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna ouvrit sa veste fourrée. Elsa ne lui avait pas permis d'acheter différents types de vestes par soucis d'économie. Elles avaient acquis la plus chaude en plus de bonnet, écharpe, gants, pulls, pantalons et bottes fourrés qu'Elsa avait soigneusement rangés dans un sac qu'elle portait à présent.

« J'ai tellement chaud, se plaignit-elle.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Elsa. Ce manteau est censé te permettre de te tenir au chaud dans les territoires du Nord où la température sera bien plus basse. Il ne fait pas si froid ici, continua-t-elle, tu es juste habituée aux fortes chaleurs. Néanmoins si tu insistes pour porter quelque chose qui te tienne chaud ce sera cette veste ou rien, gronda-t-elle en tenant du bout des doigts la veste de Kristoff qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle sans la moindre hésitation.

-On aurait au moins pu lui rendre. »

Anna hésitait entre rire d'Elsa ou s'en plaindre, après tout elle avait le droit entre mourir de chaud ou de froid. Anna rit finalement, amusée par le dégoût -ou la jalousie ?- d'Elsa envers Kristoff. Cela lui rappela sa propre, bien que courte, jalousie envers Raiponce.

« Parle-moi d'elle, demanda-t-elle avant même d'y penser.

-D'elle ?

-De Raiponce. Raconte-moi comment tu l'as rencontré ? Comment vous en êtes venus à ce plan de créer Sun-Flower ? »

Elsa sourit légèrement, naviguant dans la foule de badauds venue visiter pour la fête de lumières. De droite à gauche des stands de nourritures, de vêtements, fleurs et évidemment de lanternes attiraient les visiteurs. Elsa tira Anna à sa suite, s'arrêta le temps d'acheter des sacs à emporter de nourritures pour la jeune rousse, des boissons typiques de l'île, puis deux lanternes. Après quoi chargée de toutes les affaires qu'elles venaient d'acquérir, Elsa mena Anna dans les hauteurs, au bord d'une falaise inaccessible si il n'y avait pas un vampire ou un lycan pour aider un humain à y accéder. Elsa déposa le sac de vêtements dans un coin, puis s'assit les jambes pendant dans le vide tapotant l'espace libre à côté d'elle. Anna beaucoup moins confiante face au gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant elle, s'avança avec beaucoup plus de précaution. A peine assise, Elsa lui proposa la nourriture, tiède à présent, et en mangea un peu en sa compagnie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais consommer autre chose que du sang ou de la chair humaine, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je peux manger la même chose que toi mais cela ne m'apporte pas la moindre énergie. Le goût est agréable parfois.

-C'est de la gourmandise alors.

-Je suppose oui. »

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Anna apprécia de se tenir simplement assise là aux côtés d'Elsa.

« Donc Rapunzel… commença soudainement Elsa.

-Nous sommes en 1014 donc tu l'as rencontré il y 1014 ans, l'interrompit Anna convaincu de son raisonnement.

-En fait non, j'ai rencontré Rapunzel, il y a 1030 ans, en l'an – 16 avant Sun-Flower.

-16 ans avant l'avènement de la Déesse ?

-16 ans avant la mort de Rapunzel, corrigea Elsa. »

Alors Elsa lui conta ce qui avait mené à leur rencontre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Il fait froid ce jour-là. Mais à Del ne fait-il pas froid chaque jour ? Habituellement, cela ne dérange pas Elsa. Elle ne ressent pas les changements de températures comme les êtres humains. Elle en a conscience bien sûre mais cela ne l'affecte pas. Non c'est un froid bien plus insidieux qui la fait trembler : la peur. Une peur qui a un nom : Alice._

_Elsa descend une volée d'escalier pour déboucher dans la ruelle. Une neige noire et boueuse couvre le sol, elle ne prend pas la peine d'échapper aux flaques, faisant peu de cas de ces vêtements. Seul atteindre son but compte. Elle quitte les beaux quartiers dallés pour descendre dans la périphérie où réside le « _bétail humain_ ». Elle ouvre précipitamment une porte décolorée et rencontre à mi-chemin, dans le couloir, la jeune femme curieuse et inquiète de son entrée qui y réside._

_« Elsa, souffla-t-elle surprise. Nous ne devions pas nous voir auj-_

_-Anaïs, s'exclame-t-elle en s'emparant délicatement de ses mains. Alice arrive. »_

_Il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'explications. Elsa et elle en ont déjà longuement discuté. Discutées de ce qu'elles feront lorsqu'Alice apprendra qu'Anna s'est réincarnée à cette époque. Alice a en effet fait part à sa Garde –exceptée Elsa qui l'a appris par hasard- ce qu'elle escomptait faire pour qu'Anna disparaisse _définitivement : _la transformer puis la tuer. Briser son cycle de réincarnation. C'est Anaïs qui a offert la solution pour échapper à un tel sort. Elsa a mis du temps à l'accepter. Elle aurait tant aimé trouver une autre façon de résoudre cela. _

_Anaïs lui sourit et Elsa sent déjà… déjà que son cœur lui est arraché. Elle ne veut pas perdre Anna. Pas encore. Perdre Anna est un cauchemar qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Elle sait qu'elle la reverra mais l'attente et la solitude qui l'accompagne est une torture qui lui fait lentement perdre la raison. La perdre définitivement cependant est inimaginable. Elle ne veut pas redevenir ce qu'elle a été quand Anna est morte la première fois. Un monstre sans conscience ni remord, avide de sang, animé par une rage sans nom. La folie, après tout, est une amie de longue date qu'elle garde difficilement à bout de bras. _

_Néanmoins elles se sont mises d'accord sur un plan. Et autant que cela lui déplait, Elsa s'y tiendra._

_Anaïs les conduit dans son minuscule salon. Elles s'assoient face à face, toujours mains dans les mains. Anaïs s'est mise à pleurer et Elsa se retient difficilement de l'imiter._

_ « Elsa, articule-t-elle. »_

_En réponse, Elsa se penche vers Anaïs et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de glisser à sa tempe, sa joue puis ses lèvres. Anaïs est chaude, vibrante de vie. A son contact, Elsa se sent vivante… presque humaine. C'est comme si Anaïs sentait l'été, le soleil, la vie : tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Anaïs se penche en retour vers elle. Son baiser tient toute la passion qu'Elsa avait sacrifiée pour la douceur. Leur étreinte est forte, intense, passionnelle. Anaïs pleure et Elsa s'efforce de ne pas s'effondrer comme sa compagne. Leur baiser a le goût de sel._

_« Elsa, répète-t-elle. »_

_Elsa se blottit dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle ne veut pas qu'Anaïs voit l'intensité de la douleur qu'elle ressent à ce qui va arriver. Anaïs rejette sa tête en arrière, lui offrant l'accès à la peau lisse de son cou. Elsa sait qu'Anaïs lui offre son dernier repas pour ce siècle, qu'elle vivra par la suite des années d'une faim sans nom. Mais Elsa se sent incapable de boire le sang de son calice, sa détresse étouffe la soif avide d'Elsa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elsa choisit un baiser à la morsure._

_« Non, chuchote-elle. Pas aujourd'hui. »_

_Sa voix douce vacille. Elle a encore tant de choses à dire à Anaïs, tant de choses qu'elle veut vivre avec la jeune fille. Mais Alice arrive et le temps leur manque._

_« Je suis désolée, Anaïs. Je t'aime tellement, tellement... »_

_Et alors qu'elle lui fait part de ses sentiments, Elsa sort avec dextérité une fine lame cachée dans le repli de ses vêtements et l'enfonce dans la poitrine d'Anaïs. Cette dernière sait que c'est cela le _plan, _devancer Alice. Qu'Anna meurt mais continue son cycle de réincarnation. _

_Anaïs semble pourtant surprise lorsque la lame pénètre sa peau. Puis la surprise fait rapidement place à la douleur. Elsa voit qu'elle lutte contre se souffrance, qu'elle cherche son contact et s'efforce de garder ses yeux dans les siens._

_« Parle-moi, chuchote Anaïs sentant la vie s'échapper d'elle. »_

_Elsa s'efforce de ne pas pleurer, il lui faudra être crédible lorsqu'Alice arrivera. Les larmes brillent pourtant dans ses yeux et elle serre Anaïs contre elle avant de la bercer. Elle se met à chanter doucement sans s'en rendre compte. Anaïs cherche vaillamment à garder conscience, mais elle ferme finalement les yeux et se laisse bercer. Elsa la croit déjà parti ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive._

_« Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs,_

_Au creux de la nuit,_

_Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur,_

_Dans le doux secret de l'oubli._

_Écoute ton rêve et demain,_

_Le soleil brillera toujours..._

_Même si ton cœur a l'âme en peine,_

_Il faut y croire quand même,_

_Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'Amour... »_

_« Jamais, murmure pourtant Anaïs, personne ne pourra m'interdire de rêver. Et... peut-être qu'un jour... mon rêve deviendra... vrai. Le rêve de... ma vie, c'est... »_

_Elsa surprise de l'entendre s'est arrêtée mais la voix d'Anaïs s'éteint finalement et Elsa ferme ses yeux très forts, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler contre cette injustice._

« _Le rêve de ma vie, c'est l'Amour, reprend-elle néanmoins la gorge nouée. Le rêve de ma vie, c'est toi Anna. »_

_Il n'y a pas de plus grande vérité que celle-ci. Elsa l'embrasse une dernière fois et dépose le corps sans vie d'Anaïs avec douceur au sol. _

_Ses vêtements sont imbibés de sang mais ce jour-là, ce sang, cette odeur et cette couleur l'écœurent. Elle a tué Anna. Elle a tué la seule personne qu'elle n'a jamais voulu blesser dans ce monde. Et elle ressent une haine intense pour le monde entier, envers Alice et envers elle-même. _

_._

_Elle se sent déchirée, fourvoyée et meurtrie. Alice est sa famille. Alice est son maître. La première à l'avoir aimée, protégée et nourrie. Alice a toujours fourni les excuses les plus risibles pour les disparitions d'Anna et Elsa s'y est accrochée parce que… parce que perdre Anna est suffisamment dure sans qu'elle doive y perdre aussi Alice. Mais l'entendre dire qu'elle veut transformer puis tuer la jeune fille, qu'Alice ne prenne même plus la peine de chercher une excuse… Elsa ne peut plus se mentir. _

_Elle a peut-être tué Anna, mais Alice en est la responsable. Elle l'a toujours été. Cette découverte change sa vision entière du monde. Alice avait toujours paru vouloir la réconforter aux morts d'Anna, mais à présent elle sait que le vampire a nourri sa folie, l'a encouragé et est allée jusqu'à s'en servir pour la destruction d'Atlantide et du reste de l'ancien monde. _

_Cela n'excuse pas ses actes. Elsa le sait et rien ne pourra la racheter pour cela. Mais Alice ne mérite plus son soutien. Si malgré tout Elsa ne veut pas la voir mourir -les souvenirs de la petite fille blonde qui la serrait contre elle la retenant encore- elle veut tout de même la voir disparaitre de sa vie._

_Elle retient donc vaillamment la folie aussi loin qu'elle le peut. Ce n'est pas en se laissant aller qu'elle construira un monde dans lequel Anna pourra vivre en sécurité._

_Elle y parvient heureusement quelques minutes avant que la porte n'éclate, laissant Alice et sa Garde se déverser dans la minuscule demeure. Jack et Peter l'ignorent et se précipitent rapidement vers le corps tiède d'Anna._

_« Elle est morte, Majesté ! s'écrie Peter. »_

_Brièvement, le visage d'Alice se déforme sous la rage. _

_« Evidemment, crache Elsa mentant effrontément, quand je l'ai découverte j'ai tenté de lui expliquer qui elle était. Mais elle te maudissait Alice, elle abhorrait notre espèce. J'ai cru qu'elle était notre Anna, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse en faisant semblant d'ignorer la haine d'Alice pour Anna. J'ai cru qu'elle était ta sœur et mon calice. Mais… cette réincarnation était un reflet déformé de celle que nous aimons. J'ai cru bien faire en me débarrassant d'elle, je voulais t'éviter la même déception que moi. Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, je ne serais pas intervenue. »_

_Alice semble soupçonneuse, mais cela ne dure que quelques instants : elle se ment de la même manière que le faisait Elsa. Alice veut tant prendre la place d'Anna aux yeux d'Elsa qu'elle est aveugle et sourde à ses mensonges et aux ressentiments qu'Elsa dissimule mal. Sa Garde, elle, n'est pas dupe. Mais elle se souvient encore lorsque Wendy –l'un de leur ancien membre- avait dit un mot de travers envers Elsa. Alice n'avait pas hésité à décapiter cette amie d'enfance, planter sa tête sur une pique et la laisser en haut d'une montagne. Wendy, un des premiers vampires de première génération, avait tenu plusieurs jours avant que le soleil, le manque de sang et les dégâts infligés à son corps n'aient raison d'elle._

_« Oh je sais à quel point tu dois être désespérée par sa perte, Cheshire. Et l'effort que cela a dû te coûter de lui porter le coup fatal. Ne garde pas tes émotions en bouteille ma chérie. Laisse-toi exprimer ta rage et ta colère à cette injustice. »_

Laisse la folie s'emparer de toi.

_« Je… j'aimerai… avoir un peu de temps pour moi, Alice. »_

_La colère et la jalousie traversèrent rapidement le regard du vampire qui acquiesça de mauvaise grâce._

_« Reviens-moi vite Cheshire. »_

_Elsa sort à grand pas. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra du corps de sa bien-aimée._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« C'est à partir de cet événement que j'ai décidé que je devais trouver un moyen de changer ce monde pour toi. D'écarter Alice de ta vie.

-J'ai vu ce souvenir dans mes rêves.

-Oui, ce sont souvent les souvenirs les plus chargés émotionnellement qui reviennent.

-C'est durant ce voyage que tu as rencontré Raiponce ?

-En réalité… quand j'ai entrepris ce voyage, Rapunzel n'était probablement pas encore née. Ou alors elle était un nouveau-née encore inconsciente de ce qui l'attendait. »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle offrit le dernier gâteau du sac à Anna. Anna le refusa poliment ayant déjà bien trop mangé. Elle s'empressa cependant d'ôter sa veste ne supportant plus la chaleur fournie par le vêtement fourré. Elle préféra aller se blottir dans les bras Elsa qui avait récupéré sa propre veste plus légère et insuffisante pour Anna. Mais Anna ne doutait pas que le corps d'Elsa ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer à son contact et lui tiendrait chaud finalement.

« C'est un long voyage dans ce cas, reprit-elle en faisant semblant d'ignorer les muscles tendues d'Elsa à son contact.

-Oui, je suppose que oui. Mais j'avais déjà vécu près de 2000 ans alors 10 ou 20 ans de voyage ce n'était pas grand-chose finalement. J'ai parcouru les terres glacées du Nord quelques années. J'ignore ce que je cherchais. Un peu d'espoir je suppose. Mais le Nord était tant contaminé par les vampires que je ne trouvais rien qui puisse apaiser mon esprit. Aucune solution, aucune manière de te protéger lorsque tu reviendrais à la vie. J'ai continué d'errer toujours plus au Sud. Petit à petit j'ai quitté la neige et redécouvert le soleil. J'ai laissé derrière moi les vampires de premières générations pour ne plus faire face qu'à des vampires qui craignaient le soleil et… je crois que pour la première fois j'ai pris conscience que si les vampires contrôlaient le monde, cela ne signifiait pas que le monde était comme à Del. Dans le Sud, les gens… vivaient relativement libre et sans peur le jour. C'était la nuit que le Sud prenait l'allure du Nord. Que les vampires sortaient chasser et que les cris résonnaient. C'était vraiment différent de Del.

-Moins dangereux ? Pourquoi les gens du Nord ne fuyaient pas vers le Sud dans ce cas ?

-Je suppose que la plupart était comme moi : ils ignoraient simplement que le monde puisse être différent de Del. De plus, les êtres humains avaient rarement les ressources pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Et il ne faut pas croire que le Sud était moins dangereux que le Nord loin de là. Dans le Nord, les vampires sont aussi, si ce n'est plus, nombreux que les êtres humains selon les villes. Si on les laissait tuer ou transformer n'importe qui, la situation tournerait rapidement court. Moins d'homme moins de quoi nourrir les vampires ce qui conduiraient à leur mort. Dans le Nord donc, les êtres humains sont répartis entre les vampires et sont… utilisés à intervalle régulier avec une consommation précise de sang. Il est interdit de boire le sang d'un être humain jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Seul Alice et sa Garde s'octroient ce droit. »

Anna se tourna pour observer Elsa.

« C'est comme si vous éleviez des animaux…

-Oui, répondit-elle. Dans le sud cependant, les vampires sont peu nombreux. La plupart du temps, ce sont les anciens seigneurs des terres qui ont été transformées avec leurs gardes et famille. Quelques dizaines d'individus en chaque région dont les vampires du Nord se fichent royalement. Ces derniers n'hésitent donc pas à tuer leur proie. Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes.

-D'accord, donc le Sud n'est pas du tout plus sûr que le Nord, gémit Anna. Continue. Parle-moi de Raiponce. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Elsa parcourt Nord et Sud pendant près de 10 ans, de plus en plus désespérée de trouver une solution et d'échapper à la folie qui la guette. Fermer les yeux équivaut à se retrouver à nouveau dans ce salon, les mains et vêtements tachés du sang d'Anna. Lentement elle sent son énergie faiblir. Il lui faudra encore des années avant de devoir régresser à une forme physique moins consommatrice d'énergie mais cela n'en reste pas moins désagréable. Quant à la soif… c'était une brûlure insoutenable à peine apaisé par le goût cendré et détestable du sang de quelques proies. _

_Un soir qu'elle s'arrête dans une île dont elle a oublié le nom, elle reste simplement silencieuse à écouter la chasse de ses condisciples. Ici les nuits sont sombres. A la tombée du jour, aucun feu ne brûle. Les hommes cherchent à se dissimuler dans le noir, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des prédateurs. Et c'est là qu'elle la voit. Une lumière qui flotte dans le ciel, dérivant au gré des vents._

_Elsa est curieuse. Cette lumière détourne son attention de ses sombres pensées, alors elle la suit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse emportée par des vents plus rapide que sa course. Lorsqu'elle revient le soir suivant et qu'une nouvelle lumière dérive dans le ciel, la curiosité l'emporte définitivement. Elle veut savoir, elle veut en trouver l'origine. Cela lui prend plusieurs nuits et plusieurs lumières pour découvrir la tour. _

_Haute et sinueuse, elle est dissimulée dans un étroit cul de sac. Elsa est des plus surprise par sa découverte. La patience est cependant une seconde nature, elle décide donc d'attendre et de s'assurer que les lumières proviennent bien de cette tour avant de s'y introduire. Lorsqu'à nouveau la nuit tombe, une lumière puis deux trois jusqu'à une dizaine s'envole de l'unique fenêtre en haut de cette tour._

_De son point de vue, Elsa est incapable de distinguer qui envoie ses lumières et quelle magie cela est. De la magie, Elsa n'en a pas vu depuis si longtemps. Toujours patiente, elle passe le reste de la nuit à chercher une entrée pour la tour. Il n'y en a aucune à première vue, ce qui signifie qu'elle doit escalader ou voler jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elsa attend le jour. Pour les hommes de ces terres, le jour ne recèle aucun danger et elle veut se montrer la moins menaçante possible._

_Lorsque les lumières du jour illuminèrent la tour, Elsa prend brièvement la forme de chauves-souris et atteint rapidement la fenêtre grande ouverte en ce beau temps. Elle reprend immédiatement forme humaine et assise sur le rebord de cette fenêtre observe l'intérieur. Sommaire mais chaleureux, l'intérieur est peint de dessin d'enfants et au centre de la salle une petite fille inconsciente joue à la poupée en chantonnant. Elle doit avoir 7 ou 8 ans et des cheveux d'or si long qu'Elsa ne doute pas qu'ils touchent le sol quand elle marche. Avant de faire connaitre sa présence, elle cherche la présence d'un parent mais la tour est vide de tout autre occupant. Qui peut donc laisser une enfant si jeune seule ? Elsa est sûre de n'avoir vu personne entrer ou sortir d'ici depuis la veille._

_Elle se demande finalement comment attirer son attention sans l'effrayer. Mais comme aucune bonne réponse ne lui vient elle se racle simplement la gorge._

_C'est la peur qui apparait tout d'abord chez la petite fille, rapidement remplacée par la curiosité. _

_« Tu n'es pas l'homme aux dents pointus. »_

_Elsa est surprise de cette formulation._

_« Tu veux dire… un vampire ?_

_-Oui. Après tout tu te tiens sous le soleil. »_

_Elsa n'ose pas la contredire au risque d'effrayer l'enfant. _

_« Que fais-tu donc seule ici ?_

_-Mère dit que partout le mal guette sur Terre et que, comme je suis mal vêtue, immature et maladroite, ils me mangeraient toute crue ! »_

_Elsa se demande quelle mère parle ainsi à sa fille._

_« Je suis Elsa, se présente-t-elle._

_-Oh oh enchanté Elsa ! Je suis Rapunzel ! s'exclame-t-elle en tentant une révérence. »_


	13. Rapunzel - 2

**A part l'évocation de Wendy (tirée bien évidemment de Peter Pan), pas de nouveau personnage introduit lors du chapitre précédent. **

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_« Je suis Elsa, se présente-t-elle._

_-Oh oh enchanté Elsa ! Je suis Rapunzel ! s'exclame-t-elle en tentant une révérence. »_

_Elsa rit._

_« Dis-moi enfant. Pour quelle raison es-tu dans cette tour ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit. C'est pour que les hommes aux dents pointus ne puissent pas me dévorer. »_

_Elsa jeta un coup d'œil quant à la hauteur de la tour. Oui, un vampire de seconde génération, incapable de se transformer et prendre son envol, prendrait bien du temps à y grimper. Vu leur soif, ils choisiraient des proies plus simples que Rapunzel._

_« Pourquoi ta mère n'est-elle pas là ?_

_-Mère travaille au village. Elle apporte de la nourriture toutes les semaines que je monte à l'aide de la poulie. »_

_La mère cherche peut-être réellement à protéger sa fille. Ce qui est étonnant vu la manière dont elle semble lui parler. _

_« Comment es-tu montée ? demande Rapunzel._

_-Par magie, ment Elsa souriante. »_

_Les yeux de l'enfant pétillent._

_« Fais de la magie, fais de la magie ! »_

_Elsa sourit mais secoue doucement la tête. _

_« Désolé, Rapunzel mais cette montée m'a fatiguée. »_

_La moue de l'enfant est particulièrement affligée. _

_« Montre-moi plutôt _ta _magie, dit Elsa. »_

_Rapunzel rit, frappant dans ses mains._

_« Tu es marrante, Elsa. Mais je n'ai pas de magie. _

_-Pourtant tu envoies de la lumière dans le ciel la nuit._

_-Tu es bête ce sont des lanternes ! »_

_Elsa sent son excitation retombée. Des lanternes… aucune magie. Il n'y a rien pour elle ici. Mais l'enfant ressemble tant à Anna, à la petite Anna avec laquelle Elsa a grandi. Elle a la même joie de vivre, la même énergie contagieuse. Et la petite fille, malgré son sourire, porte pourtant dans son regard une solitude qu'Elsa connait bien. Une enfant ne devrait pas sentir une telle détresse, un tel abandon. Et pendant quelques jours, l'enfant et ses lanternes lui ont donnés un but qui a éloigné sa folie pour un temps. _

_Alors Elsa s'avance dans la salle et vient s'agenouiller aux côtés de Rapunzel._

_« Pourquoi envoies-tu des lumières la nuit ? N'as-tu pas peur d'attirer les hommes aux dents pointues ?_

_-Mère a peur. Les gens du village ont peur. Moi je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclame l'enfant en frappant son petit poing contre sa poitrine._

_-Pourquoi cela ? rit gentiment Elsa._

_-Parce que la peur… ça n'apporte rien. Dans les histoires c'est en combattant sa peur, que le Prince devient courageux et vainc le méchant pour sauver la Princesse. C'est pareil. Si on a peur des hommes aux dents pointues alors on ne pourra jamais les vaincre. »_

_Elsa sourit tristement à la foi que cette enfant a. Dans sa tour, son innocence a été préservée de la réalité du monde. Plus personne ne pense ainsi. Alice a écrasé toute résistance et esprit de velléité avec le temps. Les hommes apprennent dès l'enfance que s'ils veulent s'épargner des souffrances inutiles ils ne devaient pas lutter contre les vampires._

_« Et qu'espères-tu faire avec tes lanternes ? Attirer un vampire pour l'affronter ?_

_-Non ! Tu sais les vampires ils brûlent au soleil. »_

_Le front d'Elsa se plisse d'incompréhension. Quel peut bien être le rapport avec les lanternes ?_

_« J'essaie de trouver un moyen qu'il fasse toujours jours même la nuit._

_-Toujours jours ?_

_-Oui comme ça les vampires ne pourront pas sortir. Mais je n'arrive pas à confectionner assez de lanternes pour que le ciel brille comme avec le soleil. Et je ne sais pas faire de soleil… balbutie l'enfant. »_

_Elsa ouvre la bouche mais se retrouve étonnamment muette. L'imagination de cette enfant plein d'un idéalisme innocent évoque aussi une lueur d'espoir. _Sa _lueur d'espoir. Une manière d'affaiblir Alice._

_Il y a très longtemps, là-haut dans le Nord, après qu'Alice soit partit en croisade contre la magie et sachant que le soleil l'affaiblit, Alice a utilisé ce qu'elle a appris de la magie pour que la durée de la nuit augmente et que le ciel soit toujours couvert lorsque le soleil est là. Contrôler l'ensoleillement et le climat _est_ du domaine du possible. Mais il faut beaucoup de magie. Et la magie a disparu de ce monde._

_« Je veux y croire, s'exclame Rapunzel. Je veux croire qu'une fois que le soleil brillera toujours, je puisse enfin sortir librement de cette tour et être en sécurité avec tout le monde. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« C'est là que j'ai su ce que je devais faire. La magie… il faut y croire pour qu'elle existe. Mais dans le monde qu'Alice avait créé, il fallait que la magie existe pour que les gens y croient.

-Comment avez-vous fait alors ?

-C'est ça qui était merveilleux, Anna. Rapunzel y croyait suffisamment pour tous. Rapunzel était une enfant solitaire, mais son isolement, son imagination, les quelques histoires imagées qu'elle lisait puis celle que je lui contais… elle avait des rêves plein la tête. Elle s'imaginait un monde différent de celui dans lequel elle vivait. Et elle avait une foi inébranlable dans l'existence de la magie. Ma capacité à me transformer était pour elle le meilleur des exemples. »

Anna ne pouvait détacher son regard de la joie que ses souvenirs apportaient à Elsa. Des émotions brutes que le nom de Rapunzel suscitait chez elle. Anna sentait la jalousie enflammée sa poitrine, pourtant la légèreté d'Elsa à l'évoquer la poussait à dissimuler tout sentiment négatif. Elle aimait voir la joie d'Elsa et sa curiosité voulait être assouvie.

« A-t-elle su un jour que tu étais un vampire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

-Elle a fini par l'apprendre oui. Mais cela arrive bien plus tard. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Elsa prit l'habitude de visiter régulièrement l'enfant. Elle reste parfois des semaines entières en sa compagnie avant de partir quelques jours s'informer de diverses choses. Elsa s'y est attachée. La mère est une simple figure floue apportant chaque semaine de quoi nourrir Rapunzel sans jamais s'inquiéter de l'état de l'enfant ou de son éducation. Elsa prend sur elle d'apporter des livres, des jeux et du tissus à Rapunzel. Elle lui apprend à confectionner des vêtements, à lire, écrire et compter, à jouer aux échecs et tant d'autres choses. Rapunzel raffole d'Elsa, de son attention, son affection, ses transformations. _

_Lorsque ses 9 ans viennent, Elsa demande ce que Rapunzel veut. Cette dernière demande un compagnon pour les jours où Elsa part. Elsa lui offre un caméléon que Rapunzel prénomme Pascal. Elle passe son temps à le transporter dans sa poche ou son épaule et à le câliner. Elsa se doute que ce n'est guère le meilleur des animaux de compagnie à fournir. Mais un chien pourrait alerter la mère, quant aux chats… Elsa s'en méfie particulièrement puisque cela pourrait facilement dissimuler un vampire. Quand elles ont étudié la faune, le caméléon était un animal qui a beaucoup fait rire Rapunzel pour ses étranges yeux et son habilité à se dissimuler dans son environnement. Ainsi c'est fait son choix._

_Elsa entreprend surtout d'enseigner la magie à Rapunzel durant ses années. La foi de Rapunzel est forte, Elsa peut sentir la magie se créer. Créer la magie cependant ne signifie pas savoir l'utiliser ou la maîtriser. L'habilité de manipuler cette magie n'est hélas pas partagée par tous. _

_Elsa par exemple ne peut pas maîtriser la magie, seulement la manipuler par quelques runes et cercles –une chose que n'importe qui peut faire s'ils ont les manuels et la connaissance pour. Or ces ouvrages ont été détruits par Alice et ce que se rappelle Elsa n'est pas utile à son objectif pour le moment. Rapunzel toutefois possède naturellement cette capacité à maîtriser la magie qui l'entoure et lorsqu'elle peut en un peu de concentration soigner une égratignure, Elsa la félicite. _

_La magie renaît et la possibilité d'un nouveau monde avec elle._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Les progrès de Rapunzel sont fabuleux et sa croyance d'autant plus forte. Ses 10 ans ne tardent pas. _

_« Que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ? demande Elsa la veille de ce jour. »_

_Assises sur le lit de Rapunzel, elle tresse les interminables cheveux de l'enfant comme cela est devenu l'habitude._

_-Je veux… »_

_La voix de Rapunzel s'éteint. _

_« Que veux-tu ? insiste doucement Elsa._

_-J'ai de la magie._

_-En effet, tu en as. _

_-Je peux me défendre et… tu me protégerais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Bien sûre El'. »_

_Rapunzel aime être surnommée El. Elsa est néanmoins convaincue que ce surnom vient autant du fait que Rapunzel finit par ses lettres que par le fait qu'Elsa commence par ces deux mêmes lettres._

_« Elsa… tu es… tu es la mère que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu, avoue timidement Rapunzel. »_

_Elsa, surprise par cette annonce inattendue, cesse de s'occuper des cheveux de la jeune fille. La saisissant doucement par les épaules, elle la tourne pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Rapunzel sont humides._

_« Je t'aime Elsa. »_

_La petite fille se jette dans ses bras et Elsa se met tranquillement à caresser ces cheveux. C'est étrange, songe-t-elle. Elle est en paix, là, dans cette tour. Elle sent toujours le trou béant dû à l'absence d'Anna, mais la douleur n'est pas si grande avec Rapunzel à ses côtés. En près de 2000 ans, c'est la première fois qu'Elsa se sent prête à sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anna._

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime El, lui dit-elle pour la première fois._

_-Je veux partir avec toi, répond alors Rapunzel en se reculant pour lui faire face. Je veux découvrir le monde avec toi dehors. Peut-être que ma mère m'aime vraiment et qu'elle me protège, mais son choix de m'isoler ici… fait que je ne ressens aucun attachement pour elle. Peut-être même serais-je un poids en moins pour elle. Mais… en fait au fond… ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux découvrir le monde. Je veux donner aux gens l'espoir d'un futur où les vampires ne seront plus nos maitres. _

_-Tu grandis bien trop vite, Rapunzel, sourit doucement Elsa. »_

_Et après un sourire énigmatique, Elsa disparaît dans sa fumée noire si caractéristique, laissant Rapunzel sans réponse. Mais le lendemain, son cadeau est là sous la forme d'un bel étalon blanc._

_« Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une monture pour voyager à mes côtés. Je te présente Maximus. »_

_Rapunzel pleure pour la première fois les larmes de joie qu'elle retenait la veille. Avec ce cadeau, Elsa accepte qu'elle l'accompagne où qu'elle aille._

_Elsa lui a offert une famille, la plus atypique qui soit peut-être, mais une famille quand même. Rapunzel ne pourrait chérir Elsa, Pascal et Maximus plus qu'elle ne le fait ce jour-là._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il fallait penser de la mère de Rapunzel. Sa volonté à protéger sa fille était-elle proche de l'abnégation ou était-elle juste indifférente à son état ? Nous sommes parties ce jour-là, aux 10 ans de Rapunzel. Nous n'avons même pas laissé de messages à sa mère. Nous avons supposé que si chaque semaine elle déposait cette nourriture sans même chercher à lui parler elle se ficherait bien de son avenir.

-Tu… tu aimais Rapunzel comme ta fille ? s'exclame Anna à la fois étonnée et égoïstement soulagée.

-Oui, répondit sincèrement Elsa. Elle est la fille que je n'aurai jamais. Je l'ai élevée, je l'ai aimée. J'ai passé 15 ans à ses côtés.

-Cela a dû être terrible quand tu l'as perdue. Mais… tu n'as pas cherché à la retrouver, comme tu le fais avec moi, à travers ses cycles de réincarnation ?

-C'est… impossible. Elle est perdue à jamais. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elles firent face à l'île qu'elles dominaient.

« Donc, reprit doucement Anna, vous êtes parties ensemble. Et ensuite. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ensuite, Elsa et Rapunzel voyagent dans les terres du Sud. Rapunzel à cheval et Elsa sous une forme quelconque. Rapunzel continue d'apprendre sur la faune la flore, le monde en somme. Elles passent dans des villages où Rapunzel montre à la population sa magie et Elsa quelques tours de passa passe qui les trompe facilement. Il leur est facile de savoir si les gens se mettent à croire à la magie, car soudain elle gonfle autour d'elles lorsque cela arrive. Et puis avec la croyance nait l'espoir et avec l'espoir, les braises de la révolte. Les gens attendent de cette magie de quoi les libérer du joug des vampires. Alors Elsa se transforme et se débarrasse de quelques vampires pour accroitre cette foi. La magie n'est en rien responsable de la disparition des suceurs de sang, mais l'apparition consécutivement de la magie et de leur disparition fait que les gens associent les deux. Le bruit se met à courir que de puissants mages sont apparus et cherche à les libérer des vampires. Certains êtres humains prennent peur des répercutions possibles et les dénoncent aux vampires, quand ils ne les chassent pas eux même voire les attaquent._

_« Il faut voir plus grand, annonce finalement Elsa après qu'un groupe les ait attaqué. _

_-Plus grand ? s'étonne Rapunzel alors âgée de 16 ans._

_-Oui. Plus grand. Pour que cela puisse continuer avec ou sans nous._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, répond Rapunzel. _

_-Si ce groupe était arrivé à nous atteindre, notre rêve d'un monde différent mourrait avec nous._

_-Notre rêve… tu veux dire celui dont nous parlions lorsque j'étais enfant ? Celui d'un monde baigné de soleil quel que soit l'heure. Même moi j'ai fini par me rendre compte à quel point c'est un rêve futile. _

_-Non, El'. Ça ne l'est pas. Tu sais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de qui je suis. Ou d'où je venais. Rapunzel… j'ai passé ma vie et croit moi c'est une très longue vie, bien loin dans le Nord. A Del._

_-Del ? C'est…_

_-La capitale, oui. Là où Elle règne._

_-La reine des vampires. Tu… tu l'as déjà vue ?_

_-Oui Rapunzel. Je l'ai servie, comme doivent le faire tous les vampires._

_-Attend… tu es en train de dire que…_

_-Ecoute-moi, Rapunzel, intervient-elle en tentant de saisir la jeune fille qui se débat alors._

_-Tu es comme eux, comme ces monstres, tu es…_

_-Un vampire oui. Un vampire qui malgré tout le mal qu'il a pu causer veut que ce monde change._

_-Pourquoi ? s'écrit Rapunzel une expression de pure trahison peinte sur le visage. Les tiens règnent en maître partout sur ce monde !_

_-Les miens m'ont pris celle que j'aime. »_

_A cela Rapunzel se tait. Elle peut lire la vérité et la douleur dans le regard de celle qu'elle aime comme une mère._

_« Une humaine. C'est pour elle que je veux que ce monde change Rapunzel, insiste Elsa. Pour elle et pour toi. Et c'est parce que je suis un vampire que je sais leurs faiblesses, que je sais comment faire pour changer ce monde. _

_-Non, c'est faux. Tu m'as fait miroiter un rêve irréalisable, tu…_

_-A Del, le soleil ne brille jamais, tranche Elsa. Parce que les vampires abhorrent le soleil. C'est une vieille magie, celle que je veux mettre en place ici. Mais pour ça, les gens doivent croire en toi. Pas en moi, ils pourraient apprendre ce que je suis. Mais en toi et en quelque chose de plus grand. »_

_Rapunzel fait finalement les cents pas, l'esprit encombré d'interrogations et de doutes. Encore une fois, Elsa a remis tout son monde dans une nouvelle perspective. Elle a finis par grandir en apprenant à haïr les vampires et elle découvre que l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde en est un. _

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu entends par quelque chose de plus grand._

_-Sais-tu pourquoi celle que tu appelles la Reine des Vampires est si puissante ?_

_-Parce qu'elle est celle qui a donné naissance à tous les autres et qu'elle les contrôle._

_-En effet, mais pas seulement. C'est parce qu'aux yeux de tous, elle est inattaquable, inébranlable, invincible. Si elle ne l'était pas, certains vampires et hommes tenteraient de s'en prendre à elle._

_-Mais elle est invincible._

_-Pas après ce que je veux faire pour elle, non. Rapunzel. La foi, vois-tu, est une arme puissante. Elle peut donner du courage à ceux qui en manquent. Il faut que les hommes est foi._

_-Mais pas en moi._

_-Pas seulement, rectifie Elsa. Si tu es invincible comme Alice, ils te craindront. Si tu es vulnérable comme tout homme, ils ne te penseront pas de taille à faire face aux vampires et ne te suivront pas._

_-Alors que proposes-tu ? _

_-Il faut que tu sois un lien entre eux et un être supérieur. Il faut que tu sois un prophète._

_-Tu parles… de Dieux ? »_

_Le terme sonne étrange sur sa langue. Dans le Nord, les Dieux comme la Magie ont été banni des esprits et parfois même du vocabulaire. Dans le Sud, où la présence des vampires se fait moins forte, certains cultes païens existent encore. Rapunzel n'y a toutefois jamais accordé d'attention._

_« Oui. Ne présentons plus la magie comme de la magie, mais comme un don qui t'a été donné par un Dieu dans le but de protéger les Hommes._

_-Mais ce serait un mensonge ! se récrie Rapunzel._

_-Oui. Mais les hommes te suivront plus facilement, parce qu'ils suivent l'envoyer d'un être immortel et invincible prêt à se battre pour eux. Que tu sois présente ou absente, ils se sentiront protéger et ils auront la foi._

_-Mais ce sera faux. _

_-Pas s'ils sont nombreux à croire. Rapunzel, je t'ai appris à manipuler la magie, mais il existe des runes qui peuvent attirer et concentrer la magie, d'autres qui peuvent transformer la magie en arme ou même en bouclier. On peut en dessiner d'autres qui chassent la nuit elle-même._

_-Le Soleil en pleine nuit est vraiment possible ?_

_-Oui mais cela nécessite énormément de magie. Une magie qui doit être produit en temps continu et qu'il faut concentrer._

_-Alors allons-y, quelles runes faut-il tracer ? »_

_Elsa sourit à la détermination farouche qui brille dans le regard de Rapunzel._

_« Tout d'abord, te souviens-tu du village qui a cru le plus en toi ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr. C'était l'année dernière, le village sur cette île… euh, Corona._

_-Exactement, c'est là que nous allons écrire ces runes. »_

_Corona adore absolument Elsa et Rapunzel, d'autant plus quand ces dernières se sont débarrassées des vampires qui les terrorisaient depuis des siècles. Lorsqu'elles viennent leur demander un terrain pour y construire leur demeure en plein centre de l'île, tout en haut de ce qui est plus une colline qu'une montagne, on le leur accorde rapidement ce droit. Elsa construit pour la plupart le bâtiment à elle seule. Un bâtiment en pierre comme il n'en existe alors que chez les riches vampires du Nord, haut et imposant, fait de tours et de sculptures qui impressionnent les habitants de Corona. A la vitesse de sa construction et aux détails de ces frontons, Rapunzel répète inlassablement que cela est dû à la magie que la Déesse lui a accordée. _

_« Je suis époustouflée, s'exclame Rapunzel du haut de ses presque 19 ans. »_

_Sa voix résonne dans les pierres des hautes arches. Face aux sculptures d'hommes surmontés d'un soleil combattant des monstres aux dents pointus, elle ne peut être qu'admirative du talent d'Elsa. Quant aux vitraux, Rapunzel ignorait même que de tels couleurs pouvaient illuminer l'intérieur du gigantesque bâtiment._

_« Je répète cependant que cela est beaucoup trop grand. Tous les habitants de Corona pourraient y tenir._

_-Mais c'est le but, intervient Elsa en descendant d'un échafaudage. Nous n'avons pas construit une demeure où vivre El', mais un lieu où les Hommes peuvent venir prier leur dieu…_

_-… qui n'existe pas…_

_-Peut-être pas non, mais ils généreront quand même de la magie en son nom qui se concentra ici. _

_-Ici ? C'est d'ici que nous lanceront le sort ?_

_-Oui Rapunzel. Nous allons tracer les runes : celles qui attirent la magie, celles qui protègent ce lieu de l'intrusion des vampires, celles qui repousseront la nuit. »_

_L'année des 19 ans de Rapunzel se passe ainsi à graver ces runes dans la roche et à continuer de faire part de leur divinité à Corona. Sun-Flower -comme Rapunzel a voulu l'appeler- ne semble cependant pas convaincre._

_« Les gens restent sceptique, remarque Rapunzel même si la magie baigne le lieu chaleureusement. Comme nous avons chassé les vampires de ce lieu, sans jamais l'évoquer auparavant, ils n'y croient pas. Et il n'y a donc pas suffisamment de magie pour que le sort d'ensoleillement fonctionne. _

_-Alors prouvons-leur qu'aucun vampire ne peut attaquer ce lieu saint, se moque Elsa. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_La chose est aisée à faire. Elsa se rend discrètement aux Iles du Sud où règnent toujours une famille de Vampires. De par son statut de vampire de première génération, elle leur apprend qu'à quelques heures de là que Corona s'est débarrassé de ses maître et qu'il est intolérable que cela reste impuni. Les deux princes aînés sont envoyés._

_A Corona, les cloches de l'Eglise bâties par Elsa sonnent. Rapunzel craint que ce plan ne mène à la mort des habitants. Elle leur demande de se rendre dans le sanctuaire protégé par la Déesse. Que s'ils ne le font pas en croyant en Sun-Flower, qu'ils le fassent pour elle, la femme qui les sauva des années plus tôt. Les habitants obéissent. Tous rassemblés en ce lieu, ils se demandent comment Rapunzel sait pour les vampires. Sun-Flower répond-elle. Ils ont foi dans les pouvoirs de Rapunzel pour les protéger. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, leur dit-elle. Ici, Sun-Flower vous protégera elle-même._

_La nuit tombe et la porte de l'église s'ouvre à volée. Les habitants crient à la vue des deux vampires, canines aiguisés et gouffres noirs à la place des yeux. _

_« Pour vous en être pris aux nôtres, annonce-t-il, votre peine est la mort. »_

_Les gens supplient Rapunzel d'intervenir, mais Rapunzel se tient droite au niveau de l'autel à l'autre bout de l'Eglise sans daigner agir. Sa confiance en la magie est lié à sa confiance à Elsa : inébranlable. _

_« Alors venez, tonne-t-elle au-dessus de la foule des habitants. Ici est un lieu saint, bénie par notre Déesse. Nous affronter est l'affronter. »_

_Les deux princes vampires rient et rentrent dans ce lieu, sous les hurlements de terreurs des habitants. Le premier tombe soudain à genoux et ses hurlements dépassent de loin ceux des habitants. Le spectacle est affreux, sa peau fond, sa chair grésille. C'est comme s'il était en plein soleil. Il brûle et se réduit en cendre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

_« Quel est ce maléfice ?! hurle son frère. »_

_Rapunzel descend de l'autel entre la foule de ses nouveaux fidèles à présent silencieux._

_« Ceci, indique-t-elle, est un châtiment divin pour vos crimes et votre affront envers notre Déesse. A votre tour d'être jugé. »_

_Pour tout dire, Rapunzel ignore de quelles façons les runes de protection travaillent. Mais la magie à l'œuvre est incroyable. Des gargouilles que Rapunzel a trouvées affreuses mais qu'Elsa a affectueusement nommé La Rocaille, La Muraille et La Volière s'animent. Le vampire n'a pas le temps de réagir, que des griffes de pierre s'emparent de son cœur et le détruisent, transformant immédiatement le vampire en cendre. Les gargouilles silencieuses reprennent alors leur place initiale, à nouveau figée._

_« Vous n'avez rien fait, balbutie un homme en regardant Rapunzel._

_-Pas cette fois, non. Ce lieu, tonne-t-elle en écartant les bras pour englober dans son discours tous les habitants réunis autour d'elle, est un sanctuaire. Tout humain y cherchant protection contre les créatures de la nuit y sera protégé. Corona est sous la protection de la Déesse. Rendez lui grâce, accordez lui votre foi et Elle vous protégera. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_«Ne risque-t-il pas de venir se venger ? demande Rapunzel inquiète. »_

_Les hommes sont partis en véritable croyant plusieurs jours plus tôt. Elles discutent dans une des rares pièces à l'étage où les runes ne sont pas présentes. Elsa est revenue le soir de l'attaque et a assisté au spectacle de loin, mais c'est la première fois qu'elles en parlent._

_« Nous ne pourrons pas les prévenir de leur prochaine attaque et hors de l'église ils sont vulnérables._

_-En effet, acquiesce Elsa. C'est pour ça que je me suis déjà débarrassée de deux autres frères. Le secret pour que cela fonctionne, indique-t-elle, c'est que les vampires y croient autant que les hommes. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dans l'année qui suit, Corona croit en taille et en population. Elsa leur enseigne la construction en pierre et l'aménagement urbain à la manière des villes du Nord. Rapunzel les guide sur le chemin de la foi. Dans le village devenu Cité, le soleil d'or sur fond violet –symbole de Sun-Flower- flotte aux portes et fenêtres. La foi est grande et la magie puissante._

_Les miracles de la déesse et les pouvoirs accordés à son prophète se sont répondu dans les contrées du Sud. _

_Et la nuit recule._

_C'est à peine visible dans un premier temps, mais la nuit est de moins en moins présente. Rapunzel leur explique que c'est un don de la déesse pour que les vampires ne puissent plus parcourir leur terre. _

_Elsa enseigne les armes aux Hommes pendant ce temps. Elle leur fait forger des armes en argent, disant que la Déesse a béni ce minerai sous toutes ses formes pour blesser les créatures de la nuit. Elle leur apprend à avoir foi en leur Déesse même lors de combats, la magie que cela génère leur permet ainsi de charger les runes dessinées dans leurs armes et boucliers et ainsi de les protéger._

_Les runes sont à présent nommées comme « écriture divine ». Le premier bataillon d'hommes –le bataillon Pandora- voit le jour, ils défendent et reprennent des villages aux vampires où se construisent de nouvelles églises dans lesquelles on y grave les mêmes runes que celle de Corona. Sun-Flower les bénit d'un soleil presque constant à présent. La nuit et ses monstres sont chassés. Les portes et fenêtres serties d'argents pour que les vampires ne puissent plus y rentrer se nourrir et se cacher. Il est devenu commun de porter des bagues d'argent et de se serrer la main : pour prouver à son vis-à-vis son statut d'être humain. Des coutumes naissent. Un nouveau monde se construit._

_« Tout ce temps, s'ébahit Rapunzel. Et enfin nous y arrivons. Tant d'années si loin de ce monde et de la vérité, et regarde Elsa nous y sommes. J'en suis tout éblouie. Maintenant tout semble différent, je me réjouis de sentir le monde avancer. »_

_Elsa lui sourit._

_« Tout ce temps à en rêver jour et nuit, et l'avenir s'est enfin éclairé, chantonne-t-elle._

_-Littéralement, rit Rapunzel._

_-Littéralement, confirme Elsa. Tu as changé ce monde Rapunzel. Maintenant tout sera différent._

_-_On _a changé ce monde. Pour le mieux. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Pour les 21 ans de Rapunzel, Elsa et la jeune fille sont sur un balcon de l'Eglise dominant Corona. Tout le monde est réuni pour l'anniversaire de leur prophète. Réuni durant la seule heure de nuit qui règne à présent dans le Sud._

_« Que faisons-nous là ? demande Rapunzel._

_-Réaliser ton rêve, faire que la nuit soit ensoleillé, lui chuchote Elsa. Que les lumières brillent pour toi. » _

_Elle sort alors une lanterne comme celle que Rapunzel lâchait dans le ciel enfant. Les larmes aux yeux, Rapunzel l'allume et la lance vers le ciel en compagnie d'Elsa. Comme par magie, c'est une, puis deux, puis des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de lumières qui s'allument dans Corona, toujours plus loin dans les périphéries de la ville, et qui s'envolent à leur tour. _

_Le ciel scintille._

_« C'est merveilleux, chuchote Rapunzel la gorge nouée par l'émotion._

_-Joyeux anniversaire, lui répond Elsa en serrant sa _fille _contre elle. »_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« C'est de là que vient la fête des lumières !

-Oui, sourit Elsa. Corona a tant aimé cela qu'ils ont continué pour chaque anniversaire de Rapunzel à lancer des lumières. Un cadeau pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour ce rêve qui a changé ce monde.

-Nous ne sommes toujours pas en l'an 0, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en l'an –3 avant Sun-Flower. Le bataillon ne menait que de petites campagnes. La conquête du Sud à proprement parler n'avait pas encore commencé. Je suis partie peu de temps après cette fête. J'avais affaiblis les vampires dans le Sud, mais Alice était toujours là. Je suis retournée dans le Nord et j'ai rapporté à Alice qu'il y avait dans le Sud un groupe de rebelles qui s'était mis à abattre les vampires.

-Ne craignais-tu pas qu'elle descende dans le Sud avec une armée de Vampire ?

-C'était un risque en effet. Mais je savais comment traiter avec Alice. Je lui ai simplement dit que si elle venait avec une armée pour mener une guerre elle les laisserait croire qu'ils pouvaient vraiment les combattre. Je lui fis remarquer que si elle les détruisait à elle seule, ils comprendraient qui était le vrai dieu de ce monde.

-Tu as joué sur son orgueil.

-Exactement. Mais… j'ai omis cependant que sa Garde n'était jamais loin. Nous sommes descendues dans le Sud. Je l'ai exhortée de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller abattre la tête de l'armée ennemie avant d'apprendre le respect aux misérables humains.

-Tu l'as conduit à Corona.

-Directement, sans détour et en plein jour oui. Je lui ai indiqué les runes -aussi nocives pour nous que pour les vampires de premières générations. Je n'entrais moi-même plus à l'intérieur de l'Eglise depuis qu'elles y avaient été gravées. C'est là, lui dis-je que réside celle qui se fait passer pour la prophète. Mais j'ai trouvé un passage qui mène sous les fondations. On peut détruire sa demeure et la forcer à en sortir. Alice était impulsive et expéditive. Cette idée lui plut.

-Le caveau. La seconde sortie. C'est ça ?

-Oui. Elle a pris la tête et elle y est entrée. Seule. Le sol du caveau était un immense pentagramme parcouru de runes complexes. Cela m'avait demandé beaucoup de recherches et d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à créer ce sort. Dans le noir, malgré sa vision nocturne, elle n'y a pas fait attention. A peine y a-t-elle posé le pied que le sort s'est activé. Ça n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Les runes ont juste… aspiré toute son énergie et elle s'est endormie comme une masse. Rapunzel est descendue par l'escalier intérieur, c'est elle qui l'a déplacée et déposée dans le tombe de marbre et qui l'y a scellée. Elle a remonté le passage où je l'attendais et, elle de l'intérieur, moi de l'extérieur nous avons refermé cette entrée. Je suppose qu'avec le temps les sortilèges qui scellait ce passage se sont affaiblis et Hans et Alice ont pu en sortir.

-C'est ça l'an 0 ?

-Oui nous y sommes. La disparition d'Alice a provoqué à partir de là le départ de bien des vampires. Imagine cela, ils sentaient leur reine censée être invincible s'approcher du Sud et soudain… elle a disparu. Ils l'ont considérée comme morte, quelle autre option y avait-il ? Ce fut comme si soudain les vampires prirent conscience que rien ne pouvait lutter contre Sun-Flower. D'autres, moins circonspects, ont transformé et soulevé des armées de vampires pour conserver leurs terres.

-La Croisade du Sud, comprit Anna.

-Oui. J'ai mené le bataillon Pandora à la première de ses escarmouches quelques semaines à peine après que nous ayons scellés Alice.

-Mais ? demanda Anna sachant que cela ne se terminait pas ainsi.

-La Garde… était fidèle à Alice. Fidèle sans contrainte. Ils l'ont considérée comme morte, sinon ils auraient retourné tout le Sud à sa recherche et je suppose qu'ils m'ont considérée comme morte moi aussi. Néanmoins, ils ont voulu venger leur mort je suppose. Ils ont considéré Rapunzel responsable. »

Anna porta sa main à sa bouche, imaginant l'horreur du sort qui l'attendait.

« Ils l'ont battu à mort, avoua-t-elle finalement la gorge serrée. Ils sont allés l'accrocher au sommet de l'église. Ils se sont attaqués à toutes personnes qui tentaient de l'en décrocher. On m'a raconté qu'elle y était restée 3 jours et qu'un matin elle avait disparu.

-Ils l'ont emmenée ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont fait à Rapunzel ce qu'ils voulaient te faire lorsque tu étais Anaïs. Ils l'ont transformée et laissée au soleil jusqu'à ce que l'énergie fabuleuse du nouveau-né s'épuise et qu'elle… soit réduite en cendre le troisième matin. Quand je suis arrivée à Corona, la Garde était déjà retournée dans le Nord essayée de rétablir le royaume d'Alice qui s'effondrait.

-Tu n'as pas voulu la venger ? s'étonna Anna frottant doucement les bras d'Elsa pour lui fournir un peu de réconfort.

-J'y ai songé. Mais tu avais disparu depuis plus de 20 ans Anna et tout ce projet avait consommé beaucoup de mon énergie. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de lutter contre eux. Surtout à Del. J'ai voulu m'assurer que le rêve de Rapunzel persiste. Je me suis assurée que les gens continuent de croire en Sun Flower. Je leur ai dit que ses vampires qui avaient détruit leur Prophète étaient venus venger leur Reine, la plus puissante des vampires, qu'ils s'en étaient pris à elle dans son état le plus vulnérable, après cet exploit dont elle récupérait difficilement. Et je leur ai dit que son sacrifice ne devait pas être vain, que l'on devait se battre pour notre liberté… parce que nous la méritions. Et que même disparu, Sun-Flower continuerait à veiller sur eux. Ils y ont cru bien évidemment.

Les 24 ans de Rapunzel avaient lieu à peine deux semaines plus tard, nous avons à nouveau lancé des lanternes pour l'honorer. Et je les ai laissé prendre leur destin en main. Je suis partie faire mon deuil, à nouveau.

-Je suis… désolée pour ta perte, Elsa.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Anna. Je lui avais promis de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive et j'ai failli à ma promesse.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Elle est morte, Anna. Je savais les risques qu'elle en courrait avec ce plan. Et elle en est morte, morte à jamais. Et j'ai peur que cela t'arrive aussi en continuant ce voyage à Del.

-Mais ma mère et Olaf ne méritent pas non plus de disparaître à jamais. Et Raiponce mérite justice. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa resserra sa prise sur Anna, fermant les yeux et cherchant à se remémorer le sourire de Rapunzel, sa joie de vivre, ses espoirs et ses rêves.

« Il est temps, souffla finalement Elsa en sortant la première lanterne. »

Anna l'imita et chacune leur tour l'allumèrent avant de la laisser dériver en silence dans le ciel. Elsa les observa, les émotions débordantes dans son regard.

« Joyeux anniversaire Raiponce, murmura Anna. »


End file.
